He's the Brother that I Love
by shiningfire
Summary: Itachi's always taken care of Sasuke since their dad was too drunk and their mom was gone. But since Itachi left, Sasuke's life went through a miserable phase and as Itachi comes back, he tries to make it up with his love ItaSasu Later Uchihacest/yaoi sex
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo there. Well this is a new story i started on for a while but never put up. It's called "He's the Brother that I Love" (obviously) THIS STORY WILL HAVE ITASASU.

This chapter does not contain any yaoi incest sex scene smut or anything like that. However, in future chapters there will be very graphic scenes like those. It does have very fluffy yaoi but nothing extreme at all. It's just the beginning and they're both too young.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Nii-san! Can we go on the ferris wheel? Please?" The young 7 year old Sasuke Uchiha asked, looking up at his older brother with his wide black eyes begging for him to say yes.

The 13 year old Itachi Uchiha, while carrying his small younger brother in his arms said, "Of course Sasuke."

"Yay!" Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with happiness and he bounced in his brother's warm and comfortable arms.

Itachi smiled, love seeing his otouto being so happy. "Do you want me to carry you there or do you want to walk there?"

The smile faded from Sasuke's small face and he looked down, pursing his lips. Then he slightly pouted. "Um… Well… I would like Nii-san to carry…" He muttered, unsure if he should finish the sentence.

Seeing how uncomfortable he was, Itachi cut in. "Sasuke- it's ok. I'll carry you."

"Are you sure Nii-san? Don't you arms hurt?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother with worry and guilt.

"No… they don't. As long as it's you, I can carry you any time Sasuke." Itachi said, shifting Sasuke in his arms and smiled at him. For a 13-year old boy, Itachi was really well built, had nice muscles, and was pretty tall. He could be mistaken for a 16 year old boy probably and he really could beat up anyone older than him easily.

Sasuke blushed and smiled. "Ok! Then let's go to the Ferris wheel! Yay!!" He yelled, pointing to the large wheel a few meters in front of them. Itachi carried Sasuke, listening to him hum some random tunes.

Once they arrived and got in line, Sasuke stared at his older brother in awe. "Wah! Nii-san is so pretty!" Sasuke exclaimed, touching Itachi's cheek.

Itachi grinned. "Really? Thanks. You are too."

"No! I'm not a girl!" Sasuke pouted, crossing his arms.

"So I'm a girl then?" Itachi asked, lifting a brow and teasing his brother.

"N-No!" Sasuke quickly replied, and touched his brother's arm. "I'm sorry Nii-san! I didn't mean to call you a girl! Are you mad?" He asked, and looked as if he was gonna cry.

Itachi smiled warmly. "It's ok Sasuke. I'm not mad. I can't ever be mad at someone like you." Sasuke smiled and slung his arms over his brother's shoulders.

"Nii-san is the best!" He said, giggling in Itachi's arms.

"You are too."

"Nii-san is so perfect and cool… I want to be with him forever!" Sasuke thought, staring up at Itachi, and then smiled at his idea. "I know! I'll ask him to marry me! Yay! I saw in a movie that if you're married you are together forever! I hope he says yes!" Sasuke smiled and giggled, trembling with excitement.

Itachi lifted a brow, wondering what was up. "What are you thinking Sasuke?"

"Nothing!" Sasuke quickly said in his none-of-your-business voice, but quickly turned his head giggling again. Itachi was curious but left it at that, knowing even a 7 year old had his pride.

Finally, the two arrived to the front of the line and Itachi set Sasuke down on their seat. After he sat down too, the Ferris wheel went up and up and up and up.

"Wah! Nii-san! Look at the sun!" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing at the distance sunset in front of them. "It's so cool!"

"Yep. The sunset's very pretty huh?"

"But Nii-san's prettier!" Sasuke said.

"How much prettier?"

"This much!!" Sasuke bounced in his seat and spread his arms out, but squealed and yelled as the seat starting rocking back and forth. Grabbing onto his brother's arm, he said, "Nii-san! What was that?"

Itachi chuckled. "Don't worry Sasuke… that was just our seat moving. I won't let anything happen to you so don't worry."

Sasuke smiled at his brother's comforting words and leaned his head against his brother's shoulder. "I'll ask him once we get to the top!" He thought.

Itachi smoothed Sasuke's silky black hair and smiled at him. Once their seat got to the top, Sasuke got off his shoulder and said, "Nii-san! I want to ask you something!"

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke took a deep breath and stared at his brother with a smile. "Can you marry me?" He asked this so excitedly and confidently. Itachi noted that cute misuse of grammar in his sentence and though it was adorable.

Amused and somewhat… touched, Itachi grinned and said, "Marry you? Why?"

"Because I want to be with Nii-san forever and ever and ever!" Sasuke said, trying to make his point.

With that, Itachi said, "Well how can I turn down such a good offer from a cute boy? Of course I'll marry you."

"Yay! Yay! I'm going to marry Nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed, jumping up and down on his butt.

"But… only on two conditions." Itachi said.

"Conditions?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. First condition… you'll have to wear the dress in our wedding." Itachi replied, smiling and trying to tease his brother a little.

"But why me!? Nii-san's so much prettier!" Sasuke complained.

"Oh Sasuke… you have no idea how pretty and cute you are." Itachi said, touching Sasuke's smooth cheek.

Blushing, Sauke pouted but mumbled, "Maybe…"

"Second condition, you have to wait." Itachi said, this time a little more seriously.

"Wait? For what?" Sasuke asked.

"To get married- we're too young right now and you have to work hard to earn money for the both of us to live together right?" Itachi asked. He was joking but… maybe a part of him was serious.

Sasuke thought for a sec. "Hm… Ok! As long as I can be with Nii-san forever and ever!" He repeated, and hugged Itachi. "I love you Nii-san!"

"Me too." Itachi muttered, and patted Sasuke's back. The Ferris wheel finally started.

"Whee! Nii-san! This is fast!" Sasuke shouted, clinging onto his brother's arm but still shouting with excitement. Itachi laughed and stared at Sasuke practically the whole ride.

He had a mixture of happiness and sadness in him. He also held onto Sasuke's arm, not letting him go.

After the ride, Sasuke laughed while holding onto Itachi's hand. "Nii-san! You were afraid of the ride too huh? That's why you were clinging onto my arm like that huh?"

Itachi laughed. "Yes Sasuke. I was a little afraid but since I was with you, it was ok." He said, making Sasuke blush and giggle.

"That's right! Cus I will protect Nii-san forever and ever!" Sasuke exclaimed happily.

Itachi smiled. "I'll protect you too Sasuke." Itachi said, and lifted Sasuke up.

"Whee!" Sasuke shouted happily as his older brother plopped him up on top of his shoulders.

"Ok! Now what do you want to do Sasuke?" Itachi asked cheerfully.

"Um… I want to ride on a rollercoaster!" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing to a mini rollercoaster. There were adults riding with kids in them.

"As you wish!" Itachi carried him towards the roller coaster and plopped him down when it came their turn. He was about to get in but a worker there stopped him.

"Uh… sorry young boy. This ride is only for kids 8 and under with adults 18 and over." A man with a beard said.

"But I am the adult for him." Itachi said in a low, challenging voice.

"Sorry kid but I gotta obey the rules. You do too."

"I'll ride with the black haired boy." Suddenly, a sort a man who looked around his mid 20s came up. He had, straight black hair but a few spikes on the top of his head. He didn't look like some sort of punk adult but looked more like a dangerous and serious one with this dirty aura around him. His eyes were black and dark, darker than Itachi's and Sasuke's. They were empty but had this small amount of what seemed like venom in them.

To put it in simple words, Itachi didn't like him one bit.

"Ah… well that'll work." The worker dude said.

"But-…" Itachi was about to protest.

"Hey! Stop holding up the ride!" Some man in line shouted. Kids started crying and complaining.

Itachi sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke… nii-san will be over there ok?"

"Ok." Sasuke nodded, looking confused and bit worried but sat still as the man got in and the ride started.

Itachi waited at the exit gate and counted down the seconds until the ride was over. He watched carefully though at the man who was sitting next to Sasuke and made sure he didn't try to touch Sasuke or hurt him.

"Nii-san! Hi nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed happily, waving hi to Itachi.

Itachi forced a smile and waved hi back.

"So that's your brother?" The man asked Sasuke. He had this voice that was high and low. It wasn't smooth and sounded weird.

"Yes! He's the best brother ever!" Sasuke said, happily smiling at the question and his answer.

"Huh… really?"

"Yes really! Nii-san and I will get married someday and we'll be together forever and ever and ever!" Sasuke giggled, joyful at the idea.

"Married? To a man?"

"Mommy used to say in marriage, it doesn't matter who the two people are as long as they love each other! So anyone can marry anyone!"

The stranger smirked, amused. "Really? Heh… so I guess you wouldn't mind being taken by a man huh?" He murmured. Sasuke couldn't hear him but just enjoyed the ride.

Itachi was dying to know what the two were talking about but tried to stay patient, and when the ride was finally over, he quickly went inside the gated area and towards Sasuke's little cart. He carried Sasuke out and held him in his arms.

"Cute brother." The stranger said in a monotone voice.

"Thank you." Itachi bowed his head, and turned, walking away. The man smirked behind him.

Itachi walked away quickly, hoping that they'd never see that tall man again. He tightly carried Sasuke in his arms, his grip becoming more and more firm as they walked further away.

"Ah… Nii-san. You're hurting me." Sasuke whimpered, his waist hurting as Itachi was holding it tightly.

Itachi's eyes widened and he quickly loosened his grip, letting Sasuke down on a bench. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He apologized, guilt washing over him.

"It's ok nii-san… it's ok." Sasuke smiled.

"What were you and that man talking about?" Itachi asked, suspicious that the man said some unnecessary things to Sasuke.

"Oh- he asked me if you were my brother and I said yes!"

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much."

Itachi sighed, relieved. He hugged Sasuke tightly and murmured, "I'll never let you go through that again." He was mostly talking to himself though. He suffered more than Sauske.

Sasuke was confused but hugged Itachi back. "Nii-san! Let's eat! I'm hungry!"

Itachi let Sasuke go and smiled. "Yes… let's eat now. It's already dinner time anyways." He again plopped Sasuke onto his shoulders and they headed towards a fast food place in the amusement park they were in.

"Nii-san! Aren't you hungry?" Sasuke asked Itachi as Itachi just picked at his food.

The older Uchiha wasn't really hungry- that man ruined his appetite.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke and said, "No… but you should still eat a lot ok?"

Sasuke smiled widely and stood up, walking over to Itachi. He sat on Itachi's lap and brought his food towards Itachi's side. "I want to eat on Nii-san's lap!"

Itachi slightly blushed but coughed it off and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's thin waste. "Ok Sasuke."

The said name happily ate his chicken nuggets and fries, but spotted something that caught his eye.

"Nii-san! Look! Sparkly necklaces!" Sasuke pointed at a stand selling these necklaces that lit up with different lights. "Can I get one? Pleaseee??" Sasuke begged with his big, black eyes. Itachi couldn't help but smile at the adorable face.

"Alright. But after you finish your food." Itachi replied, pointing at Sasuke's food.

Sasuke nodded and obeying his brother, began finishing up his foood.

"Let me go!" Both heads turned towards the woman's voice.

Itachi saw as a brunette was trying to tug free from some man who grabbed her wrist painfully. "I'm not finished bitch!" The man shouted, pulling her towards him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was slightly frightened by the scene and the way the man yelled so loudly. Itachi saw his uncomfortable expression and got up, not liking his little brother being afraid.

"Finish your food." Itachi said, and got up, walking towards the couple. He reached them and said in a steady voice, "You should let her go. You're causing a scene." Itachi's eyes were calm as he spoke.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The man yelled, trying to look down on Itachi, but Itachi was able to overpower him with his eyes even if he was many years younger.

"Let her go." Itachi repeated, still keeping his steady composure.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The man was about to strike Itachi but Itachi grabbed his arm and twisted it, making him let go of the brown haired girl.

Sasuke tried to ignore the scene but was afraid that his brother might get hurt. He turned around to see what was happening and saw Itachi twisting the man's arm behind his back. He then threw the man on the ground. The man got up and tried to punch Itachi in the stomach but Itachi dodged it and punched the guy in the face.

Although the little Uchiha was happy that his brother wasn't getting hurt, he did not like violence at all… because of his dad.

Sasuke got up when Itachi kicked the guy in the stomach and ran towards him. "Nii-san!" He cried out, and tried to get in between Itachi and the man.

The man snarled and grabbed Sasuke's head, pushing it to the side and making Sasuke fall on the floor. "Ah…" Sasuke whimpered as he scraped his knee since he was wearing shorts and wanted to cry but didn't, not wanting to seem like a baby in front of Itachi.

"Sasuke!" Itachi exclaimed and bent down, looking at the cut on Sasuke's knee. He scowled, letting his angry emotion show on his face. "You'll regret doing that…" He glared at the man who frowned, but a flicker of fear showed on his face as Itachi gave such a murderous look.

Itachi got up quickly and punched the guy in the face. The guy stumbled back, falling on the ground. "Why you son of a bitch!" The guy tried to hit Itachi but the angry Uchiha continued punching the bastard again and again, making him bleed all over his face.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke muttered, and began crying, not liking the blood. He hated blood. The blood on his leg was making him feel queasy already. Blood and him just didn't get along, ever since he saw the blood of his mother…

"Hey!" Two police men came up and broke up the fight, or rather the beating. Itachi tried to calm down once he saw Sasuke's frightened face and the way he looked at the blood with wide eyes.

"Damn it…" He forgot that Sasuke had a phobia for blood. "Sasuke." He pulled away from the two police officers and hugged Sasuke tightly. "I'm sorry Sasuke…"

"Nii-san…"

"I'm so sorry I scared you."

Sasuke wanted to say something back but the police grabbed Itachi's shoulder and pulled him up. "Kid- how old are you?"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and held onto it tight. "I'm 13." He replied in his once again steady voice. "This man was harassing this girl." He gestured towards the brunette who was just standing, shocked and wide-eyes. "I helped her and he then pushed my little brother down on the floor so I hit him back."

The straight forward teenager gave the two police officers an empty yet serious look, making them slightly wince at the power in them.

"That's all there is to it. Nothing more." Itachi bowed and walked away, leading Sasuke away as well.

"H-hey! Wa-…" One of the police officers was about to interrupt but the other officer held him back.

"Just… leave him alone." He said, knowing that was the best thing to do. The first cop frowned but sighed, agreeing.

Itachi held onto Sasuke's hand tightly, and once they exited the amusement park, away from the crowd, he bent down in front of Sasuke. It was dark now but he could still see Sasuke's snowy white face.

"Sasuke… are you alright?"

"I'm fine Nii-san." Sasuke tried to smile. "It was a small scratch. A Uchiha shouldn't cry because of that!"

Itachi sighed, and looked down and Sasuke's cut. He searched for a bench and found one, sitting Sasuke on top of it. He saw that the wound was still bleeding and licked it, making Sasuke blush.

"N-nii-san! What are you doing?"

"Relax otouto… I'm just making the wound better." Itachi said in a smooth voice and continued licking the cut, cleaning away all the blood.

Sasuke winced and the slight burning feeling he got but didn't protest to his brother. It didn't feel so bad but didn't feel good either. It just felt… warm? Was that the word? Sasuke couldn't think of the description exactly but he knew for sure that the feeling made him blush and turn hot.

Itachi knew he was getting too carried away as he found himself sucking a bit more than he meant to. He forced himself to take his mouth away and stood up. "Ok. It's all done." He gave a smile to Sasuke who hid his blushing face. "Let's go otouto." Itachi held out his hand towards Sasuke.

The younger sibling smiled and took the hand in front of him. Itachi held onto the smaller hand tightly and the two brothers headed towards the bus stop.

Once the bus arrived, Itachi sat down and Sasuke sat sideways on his lap so he could rest his head against the window and sleep during the 30 minute drive. Itachi smiled as Sasuke winced at the glass. He put his hand under Sasuke's head so he could sleep better. The young black haired boy smiled in comfort and slept comfortably, his legs over Itachi's lap and his head against Itachi's hand.

Itachi just caressed his hair the whole ride with the hand under the little boy's head. He didn't dare falling asleep as well in case they might miss their stop. He savored this time that they had together and watched the beautiful face of his younger brother- the person he loved the most in the world.

When their stop finally came, Itachi carried Sasuke on his back, letting the boy sleep on his shoulder. He stepped out the bus and walked the extra five minutes towards their large Uchiha household.

The truth was, their father was actually a gambler that sometimes had his luck. The person who really bought and was able to afford this house was their mother… their deceased mother to be exact.

Itachi stepped inside the house where his drunken father laid on the couch, the television on to some adult porn channel, and beer bottles all over the floor.

"Where were you two little brats!?" His jobless father shouted in his low, grumbling voice.

"I told you we were going out the amusement park father." Itachi answered in his confident voice.

"Psh! I never heard nothing!" The drunken man yelled, throwing his bottle up in the hair. It fell on the wooden floor with a 'crash!'

Itachi ignored his father's grumbling and walked upstairs. He took Sasuke out of his clothes and put him in his pajamas. Sasuke winced and moved around in his half sleep but stayed still when Itachi was done putting the pajamas on him.

Finally, Itachi turned off Sasuke's lights and walked through their bathroom towards his room. Their rooms were connected with a bathroom that they shared. He sighed after getting washed and changed, and laid on his bed, falling asleep after a long day filled with happy yet some unpleasant memories.

During the night, Sasuke rolled around in his sleep whimpering.

"M-mother…mommy…"

_"Let me go!" Sasuke stood at the top of the stair case as his mother tried to get away from the bigger man who grabbed onto her wrist._

_"Don't you think it's over just because you say it's over!" His dad yelled, and pinned her against the wall. "It's not over… not until I want it to be." He forced a kiss onto his mom's lips and she screamed in the kiss._

_"No! No!" She pushed him off and he slapped her._

_Sasuke was crying, wishing his brother would come back home from his time with his friends._

_"Bitch!" _

_"I'm leaving!"_

_He grabbed her hair and yanked at it. Then, he pushed her against the window where she crashed through, falling on the other side. _

_"Mom!!" Sasuke ran down the stairs and towards the window. He cried as he saw blood all over her._

_"Shit." His father murmured, frozen and not knowing what to do._

_Sasuke's breathing became short and quick as he saw the blood all over his mom's skin and the way her eyes were open, frozen… and dead. Her mouth was open in the position it was in when she screamed._

_The tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes, and when the door opened, he ran towards it into the warm body of his older brother._

_He cried into his brother's stomach, "Mommy… mom! Mom…mom…"_

"Mom!!" Sasuke's whole body sat up and he felt the tears still rolling down his wet cheeks.

He was shaking and trembling. Grabbing his pillow, he walked through the bathroom and entered his brother's room, walking towards his bed.

"Nii-san…" He said in a low tone, afraid he was going to wake up his father. "Nii-san?"

Itachi, who was a light sleeper, woke up to that high and quiet voice. "Sasuke?" he muttered, opening his eyes and rubbing them. He tried to adjust them in the dark.

"Nii-san… I had that dream again." Sasuke said, still shaking in fear and sadness.

Sighing, Itachi said, "The one about mother?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, pouting, Itachi smiled and lifted his blanket, patting the spot beside him. "Come here Sasuke."

The young boy nodded, trying hard not to smile as he got into the space next to his brother. Itachi let Sasuke's head go on his arm and used the other one to wrap around Sasuke's body. He felt this small pain in his heart as he felt Sasuke shaking in his arms. He hated seeing Sasuke like this… afraid, full of fear and sadness…

"Nii-san… Why did daddy do that to mommy?" Sasuke asked, not being able to keep the tear from coming out his eye.

Itachi closed his eyes. It was killing him to see Sasuke this way. "This boy did not deserve to see the murder of his mom like that…" He thought, but answered in a comforting voice, "He didn't mean to Sasuke. It was an accident… everyone makes mistakes right?"

Sasuke nodded. "I know nii-san… but that was a big mistake."

Itachi held Sasuke tighter. "I know… a very big one. But remember what daddy said- we cannot tell anyone of his mistake."

Sasuke nodded again. Itachi remembered how he and his father had to lie about how his mother died. They said that they were playing a game of catch in the living room and his mother went too far. She tripped on the carpet and fell through the window hard… it was a total lie, but his father forced him to say so.

Itachi knew that if his father went to jail, Sasuke go to orphanages and that would be too much for the little boy. He didn't want Sasuke to have to go through that.

He heard the said name yawn tiredly. "Good night otouto."

"Good night nii-san. I love you."

"I love you too."

Although Itachi knew that the meaning in both their sentences were different in some ways. Itachi loved Sasuke as a brother… but knew deep inside he loved him even more than that- so much more. The 'more' went over the limit for 'sibling' love.

Itachi held Sasuke tightly and kissed his head. Sasuke was asleep and he dozed off as well.

The older brother knew that he went over the line greatly and that won't do good in the future, but he knew even more that no matter what he did or how hard he tried, he couldn't go back… not now and probably not ever.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter! Hope you liked it:) Next chapter will be out hopefully soon. Thanks for reading and hope you review:) Go Uchiha bros!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This is chapter 2 of He's the Brother that I Love:) It's kinda short but I was out for the holidays so yeah. Anyways read and enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

RING… RING….RING…

Itachi groaned and sat up, reaching over to his phone that was charging next to him on the bed. He grabbed it and opened it, murmuring, "Yes?"

"Wakey wakey Ita-san!" Itachi sighed as he heard that familiar voice of his friend Deidara.

"What do you want Deidara?"

"Well me and some of the guys are meeting up at the mall around 11 so you're coming." Deidara said, not bothering to ask him to come.

Itachi sighed again and looked towards his left, seeing that Sasuke was slowly waking up.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke murmured, getting up and rubbing his eyes with his small fists.

"Hah… did I just hear your little brother say 'nii-san?'" Deidara teased. "Don't tell me you slept with him."

Itachi blushed, scowling. "Shut up! I did not!"

Deidara laughed on the other side of the phone. "Alright alright. Just kidding dude. Anyways, there are going to be some pretty hot babes here so you better be here."

Scratching his head, Itachi looked towards Sasuke again and frowned. "I don't know dude… I'm kind of not in the mood to…"

"It's cause of your brother huh? Just bring him along! Babes always fall for cute little kids!" Deidara exclaimed.

Itachi didn't want Sasuke to be harassed by a bunch of flirty girls and maybe even some touchy guys.

He was about to reject until Deidara pulled out his last weapon. "If you don't, I'm gonna bring the guys over to your house and we'll trash it."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, remembering when Deidara did that once. "Deidara…" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Come on man! Just come!"

Sighing, the frustrated Uchiha rubbed his temples and said, "Alright alright. I'll be there."

"Alright! Bring your bro too! See ya!" Deidara hung up and Itachi annoyingly snapped his phone shut.

"Nii-san… are you ok?" Sasuke asked, holding his arm. He didn't like the way Itachi seemed angry.

Itachi quicky looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Yes. I'm fine Sasuke." He hugged Sasuke with one arm and kissed his head. Sasuke giggled.

"Sasuke- is it ok if you and I go to the mall today? My friends kinda wanna meet up with me."

Truthfully, Sasuke wanted to stay home with his brother, playing games and stuff since their dad was out for the day, but he didn't want to stop his brother from hanging out with his friends.

"Of course it's ok!" Sasuke exclaimed, smiling. Itachi could see the little bit of doubt in his eyes but when the boy wouldn't admit to it, he sighed.

"Alright." Itachi didn't want Deidara to trash his place either- that'll be too much trouble for Sasuke. The two brothers got up, washed up, and changed.

"Let's eat breakfast before we leave." Itachi said. It was 10:15 A.M. now and they had to be there by 11. They slept in today but they didn't have school today since it was winter break. "I still need to get Sasuke his Christmas present…" He thought.

The two ate cereal and left the house together, heading towards the mall.

Deidara texted Itachi, telling him to meet him and the others at the food court.

Sasuke looked around him. He's only been to the mall a couple times and didn't really like it, truthfully. He hated crowded and loud places, and all the different stores and words made his head hurt. He felt like he could get lost really easily, but the way Itachi was holding his hand tightly made him feel more secure.

While walking through the mall, Itachi spotted a store and saw the perfect thing for Sasuke through the display window. He grinned secretly.

"Itachi! Over here un!" Itachi and Sasuke turned towards the voice and saw Deidara sitting in a table full of boys and girls.

Sasuke frowned at the guys in the table. They all looked weird. The one that called his brother's name had long blonde hair and looked like a girl, but Sasuke knew he was a guy because of his voice. Then, another guy had silver hair slicked back. "I thought only old men have silver hair…" He thought, seeing that the guy looked young. There was another guy who's hair was blue and spiked up. When he grinned a girl, he looked creepy with his sharp teeth.

The creeped out little boy held onto his brother's arm tightly and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle and his cuteness.

When they got nearer, Sasuke spotted this one boy… this one normal looking boy that was quite… well let's say he was quite… cute? Pretty? Handsome? Sasuke couldn't help but blush. The boy had smooth skin that looked so touchable with red hair that looked so silky. His eyes were a reddish brown color. They looked so steady and calm yet had this danger in them… it reminded Sasuke of Itachi. Maybe that was why he was a bit attracted to the older boy, but he did think the red head boy was pretty.

"But nii-san's a lot prettier! Way way prettier!" He thought in his head.

Itachi lifted a brow at the way Sasuke was blushing and smiling to himself. "What's that about?" He thought, curious.

Sasuke and Itachi reached the table and one of the girls immediately got up, hooking arms with Itachi.

"Itachi-kun! Hi!" She said in a cheery voice with a flirty giggly.

The said name stood tall and firm, but did brush her arm off of his. Sasuke slightly pouted seeing his brother getting hit on by some red head.

Itachi saw the way Sasuke was sulking and smiled, going to him and poking his forehead. He always did that to tease him or just to play around with the little cute boy.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke complained, rubbing his forehead. He didn't hate it when Itachi did that. He actually liked it in some ways.

"Let's sit down Sasuke." Itachi said, and sat down between two empty seats. One of the empty seats had that red head boy next to it and the other empty seat had no one next to it.

Itachi expected Sasuke to sit in the one with no one next to it, but surprisingly, Sasuke walked over to the one next to him and the other guy. He sat down in it, slightly blushing, but hiding it with his long hair.

The older boy frowned slightly, wondering why Sasuke was acting so shy. "Aw! Is he your little brother?" A blonde asked, about to pinch Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke winced, waiting for the dreadful feeling of having your cheeks harassed, but his eyes widened as Itachi grabbed the blonde's wrist before she could even touch his smooth cheek.

"Yes. He is. Please don't touch him though… he doesn't like it." Itachi said, although he's the one that didn't like it the most.

The blonde blushed at the way he was holding her wrist, and muttered, "Sorry…" He let her wrist go quickly and touched Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke- are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

The girls watched in awe and jealousy at Itachi's brotherly words.

"Mmmm…." Sasuke looked around, seeing if there was anything that he wanted. "Oh! Can I have some ice cream nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed happily, pointing at a place selling all different flavors of the pure, creamy substance.

Itachi smiled. "Sure. I'll get it right now."

Sasuke nodded. "Ok! Thanks nii-san!"

The caring brother walked off to get some ice cream and the girls started chatting away. "Oh my gosh! He's so hot!"

"I know! And he's so good to his brother! I'm so jealous!" One of the girls slightly glared at Sasuke, making him grimace.

"Yeah! Too bad we can't get that attention he's getting!"

Sasuke felt bad again as another girl glared at him. He didn't feel guilty but more like… hated. Feeling hated felt like being unwanted, and he greatly disliked that feeling.

"Don't mind them." Sasuke's head jerked up to his right when the boy next to him spoke.

"H-huh?!" Sasuke almost squeaked out, surprised that the guy suddenly said something after being quiet this whole time.

The red headed pretty boy slightly smiled and said, "They're just being girls… Annoying really but just don't let them get to you."

Sasuke blushed, looking down. "O-ok…" he stuttered.

The guy smiled again and asked, "So your name's Sasuke right?"

Sasuke nodded shyly. "Yes. Uchiha Sasuke."

"My name's Sasori."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the guy comfortably introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Sasori-san." Sasuke said, trying to be polite like his mother taught him to a long time ago.

Sasori smiled and said, "You too Sasuke-kun. You're really cute you know that?"

"Huh?!" Sasuke squealed out again, shocked by is sudden comment. "Th-thank you…"

Chuckling, Sasori ruffled his hair. Sasuke blushed as he did that, although it didn't feel right… since it wasn't Itachi's hand.

Sasori retreated his hand and smiled at Sasuke who slightly smiled back, still blushing.

Right then, Itachi came back with Sasuke's vanilla ice cream. He knew that was Sasuke's most favorite flavor. He was oblivious to the slight connection of words and skin that the two boys had a while ago.

"Wow! Thanks nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed, grabbing his spoon and quickly eating his ice cream.

"Don't eat too fast Sasuke or you'll get a head ache." Itachi warned, taking his seat next to the adorable little boy. He smiled and patted Sasuke's head.

"That hand…" Sasuke thought. "It's that hand…no… nii-san's hand, that doesn't feel weird." He smiled brightly at his brother's warm hand and continued eating his ice cream not too fast but not too slow.

While Sasuke was eating, Itachi thought that he should go and get that present he wanted to get for Sasuke secretly.

"Sasuke. I'll be right back." Itachi said, getting up.

"Where are you going nii-san?" Sasuke asked, curious as he looked up.

"I'm going to the restroom really quick. Wait here ok?" Itachi said, giving Sasuke a comfortable squeeze on the shoulder.

"Ok…" Sasuke nodded, a bit sad his brother was leaving but didn't act like it.

Itachi gave him a smile and left. The girls started gossiping and complaining again.

"So is your brother good to you?" Sasori suddenly asked, watching at the small Uchiha was happily eating his ice cream.

"Yes! Nii-san is the best nii-san in the world! I love him!" Sasuke exclaimed, happy to answer that question.

"That's good. I would love to be your brother though." Sasori gave Sasuke, who began to blush, a smile.

"Why?"

"Well I want to be the one that you love the most… do you love you brother the most?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes! The most in the whole world!"

"You see. I want to be that person."

"Wh-why?" Sasuke looked down at his ice cream, turning red. He quickly tried to eat his ice cream to cool down his burning face, but it wouldn't work.

"Cause you're so adorable." Sasori put a hand on Sasuke's cheek and turned Sasuke's face towards him. He grinned and let his thumb rub over Sasuke's small, pink lips.

"S-Sasori-san?" Sasuke stuttered, confused.

"You have ice cream all over your lips Sasuke." Sasori said in a smooth voice, licking his thumb with a small smile.

Sasuke blushed again and was about to wipe his lips but Sasori stopped him and used his fingers to wipe off the sweet substance.

"It's ok… I'll take it off for you." Sasori licked his finger and reached his hand towards Sasuke's cheek again. He let the hand gently slide over it, making Sasuke shiver.

But there was something different about Sasori's hand and Itachi's hand. They both make him slightly shudder but Sasori's hand was… colder. Much colder. Itachi's hand felt warm. "Hm… Sasori-san's just cold or something." Sasuke thought, but knew somewhere in his mind that wasn't the reason.

"You're so cute Sasuke." Sasori complimented in his gentle voice, letting his hand rub against Sasuke's blushing cheek in a slow motion.

"You better get your hands off my little brother right now before I kill you."

Both heads looked up in one quick snap of their heads and saw Itachi, not looking pleased at all. His eyes were filled with anger and danger… There was this stiffness in them that had fire and ice all at the same time. And for some vague reason, his eyes looked blacker than before.

Sasuke never saw this look in Itachi's eyes before except once. He remembered in kindergarten Sasuke's friend's older brother would always pick up his friend before Itachi. When the guy did, he would play with Sasuke and have fun with him. Itachi saw them when he came to pick Sasuke up and would glare at the guy in a deadly way. This look was just the same as that look Sasuke saw, except with more venom.

Anyways, to put it simply, Itachi was angry- very angry. And truthfully, Sasuke didn't know why.

Sasori looked at Itachi with some sort of calm and lazy expression. He retreated his hand as Itachi glared at him, his eyes angry but his face calm like always.

"Hm… You know- you won't be able to keep him to yourself forever. Sooner or later, you're going to have to let go."

Those words hit Itachi hard as he realized it was the truth and it was something he's been thinking about for a while. It was like a nail through his heart.

Although Itachi knew that Sasori was right, he refused to admit it. He took Sasuke's hand and his ice cream and looked at the red head with hatred in his eyes.

"I can try." He simply said, and walked off with Sasuke's hand tightly in his.

Sasuke was confused, wondering why Itachi was so mad. He didn't really get what he and Sasori were talking about but knew that Sasori must have said something insulting to Itachi. Suddenly, Sasuke didn't like the red head that much anymore.

"No one makes nii-san mad!" Sasuke thought, slightly pouting.

Once they were outside, Itachi stopped, breathing hard from anger. Sasuke tugged on his hand and said, "Nii-san?"

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and bent down, hugging him tightly. "Sasuke…"

"Nii-san. Are you mad?"

Itachi held him tightly, not wanting to let go. "No Sasuke. I'm not. Sorry I ran out like that."

"It's ok…"

"Do you like that red head Sasuke?" Itachi asked, looked up at Sasuke with hope that he didn't in his eyes.

Sasuke thought about it. "Well at first I thought he was very pretty and cute, but after he made you mad I don't like him much anymore! And nii-san is a lot prettier anyways!" Sasuke smiled at Itachi, putting his small arms around his brother's neck.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke, relieved. He hugged Sasuke tightly and kissed the top of his head. "Good…good…" he murmured.

Sasuke felt happy that his brother wasn't mad and was happy now. He hugged his brother back tightly as well.

Itachi held Sasuke in that position for a while, not wanting to let go. "For now… I want to love and hold him freely. But soon… I'll have to let go… not for my sake but for his. I can't keep holding him forever."

His thoughts were troubling and true but…

"But I'll still love him forever…"

* * *

That was that:) hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be... well partly happy but partly sad. i guess. Review and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello:) Chapter two but first...

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: When i uploaded chapter 2, i accidentally uploaded chapter 2 of this other story I was writing. I am SOOO sorry for the misunderstanding, confusion, mistake, everything! I feel embarrassed and truthfully, stupid but I hope you can forgive. The original chapter 2 is up so it's all good now, but I'm sorry for before. I made this chapter pretty long in apology so hope it satisfies you:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

After Itachi quickly got the finished give from the shop he was getting for Sasuke's present at, he asked Sasuke what he wanted to do.

"Hm… I want to go home with nii-san and play together." Sasuke smiled up at Itachi brightly.

Itachi smiled back and said, "Alright then! Let's go!" He lifted Sasuke high up in the air and set the small boy on his shoulders.

Sasuke giggled happily and played with Itachi's hair. "Nii-san… you're the best nii-san ever."

"Thanks otouto..." Itachi knew that wasn't true though. He was not the best big brother ever because he loved his brother in a way he shouldn't… doing that would cause pain for the both of them.

The two of them headed home together in the bright sunlight. While walking, Sasuke just talked about random cute things that kids of his age speak about. Itachi just loved him more every second the little boy spoke.

"We're here!" Sasuke got down his brother's shoulders and held his hand. "Let's go nii-san!

The little boy pulled on his brother's hand and they both headed inside the house with Itachi unlocking the door.

"Nii-san! Can we go to your room? Pleeeaseee??" Sasuke begged, looking up at Itachi with his big black eyes and furiously adorable face. Itachi couldn't help but smile at his cute little baby brother.

"Alright alright." Itachi and the younger Uchiha headed up the stairs towards Itachi's room.

Sasuke loved his brother's room. Every time he was in it, he felt warm and secure. The room felt like his brother was just everywhere, protecting him. Although the room was pretty plain and simple. Itachi was going to change up his room a little though. He realized that he did not like tall beds, a desk so far from his bed, and his bed so far from the bathroom… or from Sasuke's room.

He figured right now was a perfect time to change it up a little. "Sasuke. I'm going to redecorate my room a little. Can you sit quietly and watch?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes nii-san. But after we play ok!?"

Itachi smiled, ruffling the boy's head and then poking him in the forehead. "Ok."

The older Uchiha got to work. He first took all the blankets off his bed. He left the sheet that covered up the top mattress and took the mattress off. Then he grabbed a blanket and swung it onto the mattress lying on the floor near the wall next to the wall of the bathroom.

After that, he just left the tall bed and the blankets folded into a corner. Then, he moved his simple and small desk next to his bed on the floor. He also put his TV in front of his newly acclaimed bed. He rolled the chair towards the desk and once he was done, he clasped his hands together and sighed, satisfied. He liked the new room even though it didn't look that much different.

Sasuke smiled, impressed at the way his brother can do such things with such grace and will. The little boy ran over to the mattress on the floor and sat on it. "Nii-san! I like your bed!"

Itachi smiled and sat next to Sasuke. "Me too. Now if you sleep with me, I won't have to worry about you falling off." He said, putting an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. Maybe that was the main reason he also changed his bed style…

Sasuke pouted. "Nii-san! That only happened once!"

Itachi laughed, loving that adorable pout. "I was just kidding otouto. Now what would you like to do for today?"

"Hm…" Sasuke made his adorable thinking face. "First, I want play catch with nii-san! Then I want to make cookies with nii-san! Then I want to eat them with nii-san! Then I want to make a lunch with nii-san! Then I want to go to the park and eat the lunch with nii-san! Then I want to walk home with nii-san! Then I want to eat dinner and take a bath with nii-san! Then watch a movie with nii-san! And finally, I want to sleep with nii-san!"

Itachi couldn't help but think of 'sleeping with nii-san' in a bit of a forbidden and disturbing way… but hey- he was hitting puberty and thinking about these things are only natural... right? No wait… but thinking about those things with his younger brother is far from natural- well too most of the close minded world.

Anyways, Itachi smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Alright Sasuke. Let's go and do all the things you want!" Itachi said, but was thinking, "If we have time to do all those things today… But I'll make it work."

"Otouto- Let's make the cookies first and while they're cooking let's play catch."

"Ok! Whatever nii-san says!"

Itachi smiled at that and led Sasuke downstairs towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, Itachi got out the cookie dough… too much trouble to make it from scratch. He and Sasuke has made cookies many times in the past together and they always enjoyed the moment together every time.

"Look nii-san! It's a doggy!" Sasuke held up a deformed dog shape and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Very nice Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned, blushing, and continued making different shapes with the cookies. Itachi made perfectly and normally. Sasuke looked at his brother's cookie dough shapes and thought they looked so neat and awesome.

"Nii-san is so perfect…" the little Uchiha thought. He wasn't very much jealous but more… in awe of his perfect brother.

"Nii-san! I made a heart!" Sasuke exclaimed, showing his older brother a cute little heart. "This one's for you! Cause I love you nii-san!"

Itachi smiled, touched and bit saddened but pushed his sad thoughts away and took the heart that his brother gave him. "Here…" Itachi made a quick heart himself and gave it to Sasuke. "You can have this- it's my heart."

Sasuke smiled widely. He was so happy and happily held the heart in excitement. "Yay! Now we both have each other's hearts!"

Itachi thought, "You had mine's more than 3 years ago Sasuke… and now I can never get it back."

The two Uchiha brothers continued making cookie shapes and when they were done with some of the cookie dough, Itachi carefully set it in the oven and heated it up.

"Alright! Now let's play catch in your room nii-san!" Sasuke, as said before, loved Itachi's room.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's bigger and warmer hand, pulling him up the stairs towards the taller man's room.

"Stay here!" Sasuke directed Itachi, telling him to stay in his own bedroom. Itachi laughed and Sasuke dashed out and dashed back in with a blue bouncy ball in his hands. The ball was as big as his head Itachi saw.

"I'll throw it first!" Sasuke stood across the room from Itachi and threw the ball with all his little strength. He made a cute noise as he threw it.

Itachi caught the ball easily and threw it back gently to Sasuke. Sasuke caught it dropped from his hands. He pouted, scowling as well and picked it up quickly. He threw it back at Itachi who again caught it and threw it back to Sasuke. Sasuke caught it this time, without letting it slip through his fingers.

"Yay!" Sasuke smiled triumphantly and the two continued playing with the ball.

Itachi would occasionally kick it, roll it over, or something to make the little Uchiha laugh. Sasuke ran over to Itachi and threw the ball at his head in a playful way.

"Oh! So you wanna play like that huh?" Itachi jokingly challenged and lifted Sasuke up upside down.

"Ah! Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted, laughing as Itachi spun him around. "Hahahah!"

Itachi continued spinning the little boy around until he got too dizzy, but he didn't stop in teasing the little boy. He laid him on his one mattress on the floor and started tickling the boy tremendously. He knew that Sasuke was very ticklish.

"Hahahahah! Nii-san! Stop! It tickles!" Sasuke exclaimed, giggling and screaming in his cute high voice as Itachi continuously tickled him everywhere. Sasuke couldn't stop laughing as his brother sat on his waist, making him laugh to death.

Finally, Itachi decided that he should stop before Sasuke would run out of breath. Sasuke laid down, panting hard and blushing from the tickling attack. Itachi laughed as well, but calmed down trying to catch his breath.

He looked down and he himself blushed hard as he realized the position they were in and the erotic look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke's usually creamy white face was tinted with slight pink. He was panting hard as well, holding on his stomach which was hurting from all the laughing. Itachi was practically straddling the smaller boy's hips and he could feel himself getting slightly hard from the way his length was touching his otouto's waist.

Not wanting to get completely hard, Itachi quickly got off and turned, scratching his head and slightly coughing in a low voice.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke sat up, reaching his hand up to touch his older brother's arm. Itachi slightly jumped at the touch in surprise. "Are you ok?" Sasuke was worried, wondering what made his brother so quiet all of a sudden and so jumpy.

Itachi turned back around and held the hand that was touching his arm. "I'm fine Sasuke." He gave the smaller boy a reassuring smile. Sasuke just smiled back happily as well.

The two boys stared and smiled at each other for a quiet moment. These moments were just silent and motionless. They were able to tell each other how much they loved one another through their eyes and their smiles, and the light touch of their hands.

Ding!

Itachi's and Sasuke's head snapped towards Itachi's door. "Yay! The cookies are ready!" Sasuke exclaimed happily, running over to the door but not letting Itachi's hand go. "Let's go and eat them nii-san!"

Itachi nodded, and let his brother lead him downstairs. "Sasuke. Let's also make lunch and take some of the cookies over to the park to eat them."

"Ok!" Sasuke replied happily liking his brother's idea and commitment to finish his schedule for the day.

"What do you want to make for lunch though?"

"Hm… Let's just make sandwiches and take some fruit! Oh- and the cookies of course!"

Itachi smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded. Taking out the bread, mayonnaise, ham, cheese, and lettuce, he set them on the counter top and took out two plates.

"Nii-san! You make mine and I'll make yours!" Sasuke exclaimed, loving his idea.

"That's a good idea." Itachi complimented, and wondered how Sasuke's sandwich for him would turn out.

Sasuke, being a little kid, slapped stuff onto a piece of bread randomly. "I'll give nii-san a lot of meat because you need some!" Sasuke put on three pieces of meet with cheese and lots of lettuce. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle.

Although Sasuke was putting stuff on in a messy order, he was being careful and thoughtful of the sandwich thought, wanting to make a very delicious one for his aniki.

Itachi made sure not to put too much cheese or mayonnaise since Sasuke didn't particularly like those. He did however put a lot of lettuce because he knew that was good for Sasuke's body, although Sasuke didn't really like it that much.

"I'm done!" Sasuke exclaimed, happily giving his sandwich a pat.

"Me too." Itachi replied, and looked over at Sasuke's handmade sandwich.

It looked pretty big and very meaty. It was also just a little bit messy but since Sasuke made it, it looked very delicious in Itachi's eyes.

"Wow nii-san! Your sandwich looks so nice!" Sasuke complimented, taking the sandwich that was now his.

"Yours looks very delicious otouto."

Sasuke slightly blushed, chuckling. "Heheheh… thanks!"

After cutting up some fruit and backing up everything in a picnic basket, the two walked outside and headed towards their near by park. The park wasn't really big but it wasn't too small either. It had lots of grass area, a small lake, and a playground. There were also benches that people could use to eat on.

They sat on a blanket, which Itachi brought, and sat on the grass near the playground so Sasuke could also play there.

Itachi got everything out and gave the sandwich he made to Sasuke who did the same. They started eating hungrily.

"Mmm! Nii-san! Your sandwich is so good!" Sasuke smiled, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Thanks otouto. Yours tastes just as good as it looks." Itachi patted Sasuke's head Sasuke unnoticeably shivered but also savored the touch.

"Sasuke!"

Both Uchiha heads turned towards the playground to find a fellow friend of Sasuke's running up to him.

"Ah… Naruto." Sasuke said, surprised, but gave his cute smile. "Yo." He said to the blonde headed same age boy.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Naruto's cute little voice said, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders and slightly shaking them. The two were best friends although they were sometimes pretty competitive with each other, but that's what makes them closer.

Itachi couldn't help but slightly narrow his eyes at the way the blonde was touching what belonged solely to him. He tried to keep in his jealousy though. What made him really sad was that Naruto had a better chance of being freely with Sasuke since they were the same age and not blood related.

"I'm here with aniki to eat lunch and have fun!" Sasuke replied to Naruto's questions, happy to answer. He was always happy answering questions having to do with his aniki.

"Oh! Cool dattebayo!" Naruto grinned and sat next to Sasuke.

Soon, a tall blonde headed man came up behind Naruto, ruffling his head. They looked exactly like.

"Hello Itachi. Hey little Sasuke." The man gave a similar smile like Naruto's and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Itachi got a bit stiff at that touch but knew his possessiveness was getting out of line so he tried to control his emotions which he was usually good at… except when it came to Sasuke.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki." Itachi said in his usual emotionless voice, pulling his eyes away from the man's large hand on his little brother's small head.

"So how are things going with you two lately?"

"Good." Itachi answered, biting into his sandwich. He added, "He's my little brother after all… I try to have good ties with my family members." Itachi made sure to put emphasis on the word 'my.' The blonde father heard that intention and lifted a brow.

"Ah. That's good to hear." He sat down as well, pulling Naruto into his lap and playing with his face. "Is your father doing ok?"

"Yes. Still as drunk as ever but he's still breathing." Itachi answered with just a little coldness in his voice.

Itachi hated his father and almost everyone knew, including Sasuke. He hated talking about the old bastard as well. He couldn't help it. He knew the man was family but to him, he never fulfilled the job of a father or husband to his mother, and in the end that killed her. That also killed a part of Sasuke's heart and whether he wanted to or not, that part wouldn't come back no matter how hard he tried to make it come back.

Yondaime, the name of Naruto's father, only lifted a brow at Itachi's comment. "That's good… I guess."

Itachi turned his eyes towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Give me one."

"No! They're mines and nii-san's!"

"Oh come on!"

Sasuke refused to give Naruto a cookie and Itachi found it amusing.

"Sasuke. Just give him one… we have plenty anyways." Itachi said in a gentle voice, putting his hand on Sasuke's neck.

The younger Uchiha pouted, but muttered, "Fine." He gave Naruto a cookie but not the heart shaped one.

"Yay!"

"Say thank you Naruto."

"Thanks Uchiha!" Naruto grinned and bit into his cookie hungrily.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, his way of saying 'thank you' sometimes.

After the two were done, Naruto and Sasuke went to play on the playground.

Itachi sat down with Naruto's father, watching them. "You really love your brother huh?"

"Yes. Very much." Itachi was very straight forward sometimes.

The blonde man chuckled. "That's good… you know. Love I never a bad thing."

"I know." Itachi said, but wondered exactly what this man was trying to say.

"So you loving your brother is not bad at all." Itachi didn't reply to that, in fear that the Uzumaki could see his forbidden love for his younger brother.

The man continued. "I can see that your love for your brother is deep… caring. I'm happy for that… but you know. Some people might think of it as a mutual love."

Itachi got a bit angry and irritated at the blonde's words. "So? I don't give a shit about what other people think! If I love Sasuke in any way, then that's ok and it's enough! All I care about his him and the only opinion I'll ever care about is his! I don't need other's stupid insults get in the way of my love for him!" He almost shouted these words but not loud enough for the two little kids playing in the playground.

Yondaime was a bit surprised at his sudden outburst, but was able to keep his calm posture. "Itachi. I'm sorry if I made you angry or offended, but I just wanted to tell you that whatever love you claim you have for your little brother, I will not go against it. To be… love is all that matters in bonds. If you have true, honest love for him, then it's ok- it's as simple as that." The older man took another dare forward and laid on a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"You're a good kid… watch over Sasuke well and never loose that love for him."

Itachi was a bit speechless by the wiser man's words. He didn't think that this man could find out about his mutual love for Sasuke so easily and be fine with it. This sort of… touched him in a way. He felt as if even if he loved Sasuke this way, it'll be ok. But still, a huge part of him told him that loving him would still end up hurting both of them.

Itachi and Mr. Uzumaki just stood next to each other in silence until Naruto and Sasuke came back, panting hard from playing around.

"Nii-san! Can I go sleep over at Naruto's house tomorrow?" Sasuke asked eagerly, jumping in excitement.

"Ah… Naruto. Did you ask him that?" Yondaime asked, suspiciously lifting a brow at Naruto.

Naruto giggled and grinned. "Yes father! Please? Can he?"

Yondaime chuckled. "Well I'm ok with it if Itachi is." He didn't bother saying if their father was ok with it too. He knew very well the habits of the Uchiha dad and the way he treats his kids, however he didn't know that their dad was a murderer.

Itachi thought about it carefully. He truthfully did not want Sasuke to leave him and go to Naruto's house for a sleepover, but he knew the kid has to have some fun in his life with his friends. Or else Itachi would be restricting his life, and he didn't want to do that.

"I'm fine with it… but you'll be there right Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Of course. I'll take care of them well."

Itachi nodded. "Yay!" Sasuke and Naruto both exclaimed happily, jumping in joy.

Sasuke ran over to Itachi, sitting on his brother's lap. "I love you nii-san!" He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Itachi smiled, lovingly running his hand up and down Sasuke's back. "I love you too Sasuke."

Yondaime and Naruto smiled at the loving brotherly scene. "He really loves him…" Was all Yondaime could think about.

Soon, Itachi and Sasuke left with their stuff towards the house. It was around 4 now and they usually ate around 5 to 6.

"Sasuke- nii-san will take a little rest in his room and at 5, I'll start making dinner."

Sasuke nodded at his brother. "Ok!"

Itachi headed over to his newly decorated room and laid on them mattress. He sighed, a bit worn out, but still having energy to play with his brother. He covered his eyes and sighed again.

He was about to fall asleep until he felt someone's body going on top of his. He slightly perked up and his blood started swarming abnormally fast. His heart skipped a beat and then started beating at a very fast pace.

"Nii-san… can I rest with you?" He heard Sasuke's little voice yet he couldn't stop that tingling feeling all over his body.

He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke's little face in front of him… just about a few inches away from his face. Those smooth, creamy cheeks, those plump little lips, those large black eyes, and that beautifully and naturally spiked hair…

All that was right before his eyes and so tempting… so, so tempting.

Itachi couldn't help it. He gently put his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and pulled it slightly forward, just enough to let their lips meet in a light touch. He heard his little brother slightly gasp, but he didn't pull away. Itachi didn't let the kiss be extreme. Just a firm but gentle touch of their lips against each other's.

Itachi could feel his whole body just becoming electrical at the kiss, shivers running up his spine and his heart beat becoming so much faster and louder to his ears. Sasuke felt a similar reaction as well, but thought of it as something normal to feel.

Only after a few seconds, Itachi separated their lips and saw Sasuke's blushing face. Itachi blushed for only a second but was able to keep his normal color up.

"Nii-san…?" Sasuke slightly muttered, looking at Itachi with his big eyes a bit confused and curious.

"It was just a kiss otouto. Between family." Itachi said, trying to make his voice sound steady and calm. "But don't tell anyone... they might think of it as a wrong thing."

"Wrong? Why is wrong nii-san?"

Itachi replied, "Because some people just think like that." Sasuke didn't question further, able to understand that Itachi didn't want to answer further.

Instead, the little black haired boy leaned his head against his brother's shoulder. "The kiss was nice nii-san… it was warm. But you're always warm."

Itachi smiled at his words, happy that Sasuke liked it as well. He rubbed Sasuke's back, wrapping his arms around him. The two stayed silent, just resting away.

When it came to 5, Itachi got up, gently taking Sasuke, who fell asleep, off him. He laid him on his bed, laying a blanket over him. Then, Itachi went downstairs to make dinner.

He just cooked some rice, beef with vegetables, eggs, eel, and some fish.

When finished, he went back upstairs and gently shook Sasuke to wake him up. "Let's eat otouto."

Sasuke stirred in his sleep and slowly started waking up. "Nii-san?"

"Yes. It's me. Let's go eat dinner."

Sasuke smiled widely, waking up completely. "Ok!" he got up and took his brother's hand in his.

The two walked downstairs together and the table was already set. They started eating away…

Once the two were done, Sasuke patted his stomach. "Nii-san makes the best food! Just like mommy!"

Itachi nodded, smiling. "Thanks otouto. I'm glad you liked it."

He washed the dishes as Sasuke watched him, and afterwards, Sasuke held his hand and said, "Let's go take a bath now together nii-san!"

Itachi had a shiver run up his spine as he thought about them two naked together in a bath. "I'm so dirty…" he thought, ashamed.

Itachi and Sasuke walked up the stairs towards the bathroom they share together. "I'll start up the bath. You start taking your clothes off otouto."

"Ok nii-san!" Sasuke started stripping and Itachi forced his eyes away to fill up the tub with warm water.

Once he was done, he started stripping as well and turned to see that Sasuke was done. He knew that he was about to get a hard on as he saw his little brother's young body. He saw that flat stomach which he bet would get a nice 4 or 6 pack in the future, the boy's small little nipples that looked so delicious, and the boy's well… lower area that has not yet gone through puberty. When Sasuke walked towards their large bath past Itachi, the older boy could see that small little butt that looked just about good to just pound into…

Itachi mentally slapped himself to get rid of his dirty thoughts and climbed into the bathtub himself. The tub was pretty big so they could move around really easily. Sasuke swam towards his brother and sat sideways on his nii-san's lap.

"Oh no…" Itachi thought, as Sasuke's cute little ass was touching his well… mature manhood. He could already feel the hard on form but it didn't seem as Sasuke knew so he calmed down for now, or at least tried to.

Sasuke then leaned against his brother. "Nii-san… this water feels so good with you."

Those words made Itachi slightly shudder, making him want his little brother even more. Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes more. The steam was building from the bath surrounded them.

"I love you nii-san."

"I love you too Sasuke." Itachi never failed to say the same thing back to Sasuke whenever Sasuke told him those words.

Although his hard on wouldn't disappear, Itachi still enjoyed the bath with his otouto. He wrapped his arms around his little brother's small waist and held him close. They let the silence and the warmth from the tub surround them, helping them go into a world of nothing but warmness and each other… and of love.

Soon, when the water was about to get cold, Itachi carried Sasuke out and landed him on his feet outside the tub. "Otouto… go dry yourself and change in my room. I'll unplug the drain and change in here."

"Ok!" Sasuke got out with a towel. Itachi knew he had to get rid of this little problem and locked both doors of the bathroom. Then, he laid back in the still warm tub and quickly proceeded to touching his dick and trying to release.

He slowly pumped his penis at first, but quickened his pace later. "Sasuke…" he kept thinking about Sasuke and how the naked boy was sitting on his lap, letting his ass touch his sensitive spot. He remembered how he wanted to just bang into the boy right then and there.

"Sasuke…otouto…ah…hah…hah…" Itachi panted out, rubbing his dick even harder and faster under the water. He reached his other hand down to fondle his balls and rubbed over the tip of his penis countless times.

"Ah! Nn! Hah…so good…Sasuke…" Itachi muttered out these words, trying to be as quiet as he could. He still had to moan out though, moaning his brother's name.

"Sasuke…nn…ah… Sa…su..ke..AH!!" Itachi's hips bucked upwards as he came hard in the water. The orgasm went up, stayed, and started going back down. He rode out the last of his orgasm before sighing, satisfied, and getting out of the tub.

He unplugged the drain and quickly changed, drying himself off. Then, he headed towards his room to see that Sasuke was already dry, changed, and seeing what DVD to watch.

"You took a long time changing nii-san." Sasuke muttered, not looking at Itachi but at the DVDs.

"Sorry otouto." Itachi said, sitting on his mattress, still a little tired.

"It's ok!" Sasuke smiled up at him cutely.

Itachi smiled back and Sasuke went back to looking for a movie to watch. "Hm…no…maybe? Nah…" Itachi silently chuckled as Sasuke's fickle mind.

"Ah!" Sasuke held up a DVD with the title of "Death Note: Live Action Movie."

"Interesting choice." Itachi thought. They both watched Death Note and both loved it, although Sasuke was crazier with it then he was.

"Ok. Here- I'll put it in." Itachi grabbed the DVD case and popped the CD inside his DVD player.

"Yay!" Sasuke happily jumped on the mattress and laid down on it, letting his head go on a pillow and laying back, watching the TV.

Itachi smiled, laying back next to his brother and using another pillow he grabbed before. "Nii-san! Can you get some snacks?" Sasuke asked as they watched the previews.

"Hungry again otouto?"

"Heheheh…yeah…" Sasuke muttered, blushing and grinning.

Itachi grinned and nodded. "I'll be right back." He got up and went downstairs really quickly. He got some of the cookies, some ice cream, two spoons, and water.

Walking back upstairs, he heard the movie about to start. He walked into the room and was amused by the scene of Sasuke trying to the work the remote to the DVD player. He looked confused and frustrated. "Hm… how do I do this?" He scratched his head and Itachi found him adorably cute.

Itachi walked towards his bed and Sasuke grinned innocently, handing Itachi the remote. Itachi clicked the right button on the remote and the movie started.

"Movie time!" Sasuke exclaimed, excited. He was even happier as he saw the ice cream and cookies.

The two grabbed a spoon and started eating away, eating the cookies and ice cream. They eventually finished the whole carton throughout half the movie. Afterwards, they laid back, resting and continuing to the watch the movie. Sasuke was very interested in it even if he watched it a couple of times before already.

After the movie, Sasuke wanted to watch the second movie so they did, and halfway throughout that movie, Sasuke snuggled into Itachi's arms and chest.

"Nii-san… I love you."

"Me too Sasuke."

Sasuke slightly giggled and watched the movie, trying to stay awake but he eventually fell asleep. Itachi looked at his sleeping face and knew then and there that he would give up everything, including his life for this boy. "Everything… I'd give up everything for him..." Itachi touched Sasuke's soft lips and reached his head down to give him a gentle kiss again. Just a small touch of lips, but also a spiritual touch of two hearts. "The boy has my heart… how can I get it back?"

Sasuke did have his heart, and Itachi knew could never get it back. He knew that very well.

* * *

Well that was it! I'd like to apologize for the mistake again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Next chapter will be up but I have a feeling it won't be up soon. Sorry:( But yeah... Please review and thanks a tonS! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh. I'm SO sorry for the long wait. I was miserable without writing as well. My computer was jacked up and took weeks to get it fixed. But I will still finish this story not matter what obstacles in the way! Even if I have to steal my school's computer! (Maybe...)

Anyways, here's chapter 4:) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: ItaSASOOOO. A.K.A. some touchy ItachiXSasori. Couldn't help it:)

* * *

_DingDong..._

"Hello Sasuke-kun. Itachi-san." Yondaime greeted the two Uchiha brothers at the door as he opened it.

"Hi Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke said back politely and gave a cute smile.

"Mr. Uzumaki." Itachi said, nodding his head towards the said name.

"Come in." Itachi and Sasuke stepped in.

"Sorry for intruding."

"No problem."

"Sasuke-kun!" The hyper blonde headed boy Naruto ran towards Sasuke and grabbed his hand, making Itachi go slightly green with anger. "Let's go play Sasuke-kun!"

"Ok... but hold on." Sasuke was able to pull out of Naruto's grip and ran small steps towards his older brother. "Nii-san! Are you going to go now?"

"I guess otouto. You stay good ok? If you need anything just call me." Itachi said, bending down in front of Sasuke.

"Ok." Sasuke smiled and gave Itachi a giant hug. "Bye nii-san! I'll miss you!"

Those words, for some reason, kind of hurt Itachi in a way. "I'll miss you too." Itachi said, feeling as if he was leaving Sasuke forever. He gave him a hugback and then kissed the small boy on the forehead.

"Let's go!" Naruto once again grabbed Sasuke's hands and the two little boys ran upstairs probably towards Naruto's room to play with toys or something.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for tea or something?" Naruto's dad asked.

"It's fine. I should head back home." Itachi said, and nodded before turning and walking away.

Itachi sighed as he was walking home. "I hope I can sleep without him tonight." He thought. He knew that he and Sasuke have been sleeping on his bed for the past few weeks now and he was very used to it. He was used to it ever since the boy was born.

The older Uchiha tried to get rid of his annoying depression and decided to go to Deidara's house instead of going home and face his drunken father.

_Dingdong..._

Itachi waited until the door in front of him opened. Deidara stood behind it, surprised.

"Yo. Itachi. What ya doing here?" Deidara asked, grinning. "Came to have a party or something?"

"I can't be here?" Itachi asked, stepping inside the house with an expressionless face and an indifferent tone. He was partly trying to hide his depression and concern for his little brother.

"Ok. Well anyways, Sasori! Itachi's here!" Deidara shouted inside the kitchen.

Out came the red head from the kitchen carrying a bottle of beer. "Itachi." He greeted, nodding his head.

Itachi couldn't help but glare at the guy who tried to steal his brother from himl. Or at least it seemed as if he was trying to steal his brother from him.

"Sasori." Itachi growled.

"Still mad at me for just touching your precious little brother?" Sasori partly teased, smirking.

Itachi scowled. "Shut up. Just don't touch him again or else."

Sasori just scoffed, smirking. "Whatever."

Itachi scowled at him again but didn't say anything not wanting to make a huge scene.

"So where is the little squirt anyways? Isn't he usually holding your hand and by your side 24/7?" Deidara asked as the three boys sat down on his couch.

Itachi knew that was true. He and Sasuke were never separated unless it was cause of school. "He's at a sleep over at the Uzumaki's right now."

"Ah... I'm surprised you didn't sleep over with him." Deidara teased, turning on the TV.

"Shut up." Itachi grumbled, already missing the little brat.

Deidara just chuckled, always amused in teasing the short tempered black head. "Anyways, since you're obviously free for the night, let's make the most of it." The feminine male picked up his phone.

"What do you mean?" Sasori and Itachi asked, wondering what this hyper male was up to.

"Heh... let's party." Deidara smirked, dialing in numbers.

Sasori just rolled his eyes and Itachi sighed. He truthfully wasn't really in the mood, not that he ever was since he hated loud places. But maybe a party would help him get his worrying mind off his adorable little brother... Who was probably alone with Naruto in the blonde's room.

"If I find out they did anything bad... I'll kill that little blonde brat." Itachi thought, growling at the thought. "Woa... but calm down Uchiha. They're only like 7. What can they do at that age?"

Itachi sighed, getting tired of this talking-to-himself thing.

"But really... I wonder what they're doing right now anyways."

...

"Naruto-kun! Can we watch Death Note on TV right now? I think a new episode is showing." Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Sure! I love that show!" Naruto said happily and turned on his TV.

The two boys watched the show in excitement and happiness, until it was dinner time.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Time to eat dinner!" Mr. Uzumaki callled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Naruto exclaimed down the stairs and turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Let's go eat dinner!"

"Ok!" The two cute little boys ran downstairs together.

...

At the party that Itachi was so not enjoying at all, the black haired man sat on the couch with a cup of soda in his hand. Girls were constantly badgering him to get up and dance but he turned down every one of them. He had no interest in girls... they were just too much trouble.

Itachi watched as girls would dance all sexy, or tried to dance sexy, with all the different guys in the room. Some girls even danced with each other, trying to please the guys.

The bored Uchiha sighed, leaning back on the couch. Suddenly, someone caught his eyes however. He saw, in the opposite corner of the room, a certain red head named Sasori sitting down on a couch, looking just as bored as he was.

Itachi knew very well that Sasori never was into parties, just like. And the guy never showed any interest in girls either. "We have a lot of things in common." Itachi thought, one thing being that they both adored Sasuke.

Sasori caught Itachi's eyes staring at him and lifted a brow. "Was that look a look of invitation?" Itachi thought, wondering if Sasori wanted him to go over there. "I don't really like the guy much, but hey- I can't blame him for adoring Sasuke. The boy's dangerously cute."

The Uchiha got up and walked over to Sasori's side, throwing his soda away. He sat next to the red headed boy.

After maybe a minute of silence, Itachi finally said, "So I see you're not enjoying this party either are you?" Itachi asked, knowing he definitely was not. Especially since it wouldn't take his mind of Sasuke at all.

"Yep." Sasori answered, and turned to face him. "I never really did. I just get dragged into them by Deidara."

"Same for me." Itachi muttered.

"Too worried about your dear little brother?" Sasori half teased.

"Shut up." Itachi said, glaring at him, but he had to add, "Yeah. It's a first for us to be separated like this."

Sasori softly chuckled. "You love him too much."

"So what?" Itachi said back arrogantly.

"Probably more than a brotherly way right?" Sasori said bluntly.

Itachi remembered Sasori's words of how he would eventually have to 'let Sasuke go.' That thought made him feel pain in his heart again, but he ignored it. "So? I don't care... no love is too much." He said arrogantly.

Sasori just chuckled. "It's nice. To have a family to love." Itachi remembered that Sasori's family was dead from an accident.

"He's the only family I got left."

"Your dad doesn't count?"

"Never did and never will." Itachi replied, getting angry at just the thought of that man.

Sasori looked at Itachi for a second, and then got up. "Let's go into another room. It's too loud here."

Itachi wondered why this guy wanted to do that, but didn't protest. He didn't like loud places after all. The two mature teenagers got up and headed over to a private room, locking the door behind them. It was the guest room in Deidara's house.

The black haired boy laid down on the bed and leaned his head against the wall above the front of the bed. "I like it here better." Itachi mumbled, feeling a bit relaxed.

"Me too." Sasori said, and sat down at the end of Itachi's feet.

"You know... I can tell you don't really like girls do you Sasori?" Itachi asked, opening his eyes to find Sasori staring at him.

"No. I don't. I never did since I was little."

"Why?"

"They've always just annoyed me greatly. Plus, I prefer the male body anyway." His words made Itachi slightly blush but he kept his composure.

"I see."

"What about you? It's obvious to me that you dislike girls as well."

Itachi hesitated before saying, "It's true. I never liked them either."

"Cus of your brother? Or are you really just gay?"

Itachi thought about it, and finally answered, "I don't like's girls' bodies either... and although I'm not immensely interested in the male body... they do turn me on probably more than a female's." Itachi added, "So I guess I am gay." He wasn't really bothered in saying it. He knew the red head wouldn't spread the word.

"Hm. Thought you'd be." Sasori smirked, the atmosphere being a little more intimate in the empty room. "So have you ever been touched by another boy?"

"Not really." Itachi said, wondering what that look of challenge meant in Sasori's eyes.

Sasori leaned towards Itachi. "Me neither." Sasori whispered in the Uchiha's ears. "I know you only love Sasuke... but how about I help you with your sexual tension and mine's as well?"

Itachi knew what Sasori meant by that. "I shouldn't... Sasuke's the only person I want to do it with... but me and Sasori aren't actually going to do it." Itachi thought, slowly changing his mind. "Just get each other off."

Itachi didn't back up as Sasori leaned his head down and licked Itachi's neck. "So how about it? Wanna jerk each other off Uchiha?"

The black haired boy shrugged. "Sure."

Sasori smirked and let his hands slip up Itachi's shirt. He took the shirt off and took off his own. Then, he sat on Itachi's hips and leaned his head down, taking Itach'is lips. Itachi knew he had his very first kiss with Sasuke so he let Sasori have his way with his lips, although he wanted to take some charge in it as well.

The two dominant men kissed almost violently, their tongues immediately fighting and clashing with each other's. They wouldn't give up their power.

Then, Itachi reached down and undid his pants. He procceeded to take off Sasori's pants as well, unzipping them and throwing them to the side. Sasori took off their boxers and let his hips grind into Itachi's.

The two teenage boys moaned out loud as their erections rubbed against each other's. "Uh... This is... good..." Sasori moaned, rubbing their erections harder. Itachi thrust upwards, liking the feeling as well.

The two have never done this before and liked it a lot. "Hah...hah...damn. This is a lot better than getting myself off." Itachi murmured, but couldn't help but think Sasuke was the one he was jerking off with.

Sasori leaned his head down again, still moving up and down with their erections. He panted hard and kissed Itachi. The two made out passionately and hungrily.

Yes Itachi did feel guilty, but he needed to release this sexual frustration with someone. He knew he couldn't do that with Sasuke.

"I- I'm cumming Sasori." Itachi muttered. "Ah...ah..nn..."

"M-me...ah...too...hah...hah..." Sasori moaned out.

"Together..." Itachi moaned, and as he bucked upwards three more times, he felt the hotness in the pit of his stomach. "Now...AH!!"

"AH!!!"

The two screamed as they both came hard, loosing themselves in pleasure. Itachi saw nothing but white as Sasori was the same. The cum squirted out from their hard penises and landed on their faces and chests.

Itachi could feel either his own of Sasori's cum on his face. It was warm.

Once their orgasm was over, Itachi fell back as Sasori fell on top of him. "Ah... That was...awesome." Sasori panted out.

"Hm." Itachi replied, not being able to talk well.

"But here. Let me help you get clean." Sasori went down a little and started licking at the cum on Itachi's chest. Itachi shivered at the feeling of his tongue on his flesh and closed his eyes in pleasure. Sasori licked the cum away and procceeded to lick it all off of Itachi's face.

Itachi did the same to Sasori and when they were done, they started making out again.

...

Naruto and Sasuke were now on the floor, next to each other and under the covers.

"Sasuke- are you ok? Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"I can't sleep... I want my nii-san."

"Really? You can't sleep without your brother?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, feeling like he was going to cry. "I want him."

Naruto felt sad for him and went closer to the hurt boy. He wrapped his arms around him and held him. "It's ok Sasuke... He'll come."

Sasuke wanted to cry and cuddled into his friend's warm chest. "Naruto-kun... I'm sorry. But I can't sleep without him. Can I call him?"

Naruto smiled. "Sure! I had a lot of fun anyways today! Plus, I understand how you feel. I couldn't sleep a lot either without my dad."

Sasuke smiled back. "Thanks Naruto-kun."

The two boys got up, holding hands, and walked through the dark room towards Naruto's dad's room.

"Daddy. Daddy. Wake up." Naruto shoook his father away.

"Mmm... Naruto? Sasuke? What is it? Are you alright?" He asked, getting up, concerned.

"Daddy. Sasuke can't sleep. He wants his brother."

Yondaime looked from Naruto to Sasuke. He smiled. "Ok. No problem."

Sasuke bowed his head. "Thank you Naruto's daddy." The younger Uchiha wished his dad was like Naruto's.

Sasuke got his wish and called his brother on the Uzumaki's house phone.

...

Meanwhile, Itachi and Sasori were heatedly making out on the bed, until...

RING...RING...

Itachi heard his phone ring and immedaitely stopped. "Sorry Sasori. I have to get that." Sasori nodded, not mad or anything.

The older Uchiha grabbed his phone from his pants that were lying on the floor and opened it. "Hello?"

"Itachi. It's Naruto's dad."

"Mr. Uzumaki? What happened? Is Sasuke ok?" Itachi asked, getting worried.

He heard the older man chuckle. "Yes. He's fine. But he missed his nii-san and can't sleep. Would you mind coming over here and getting him? He says he wants you right now."

Itachi was almost too happy at those words. "Sasuke... can't sleep without me? He misses me?" He tried not to smile too wide but couldn't hide the grin. "I don't mind at all. Thanks for calling. Tell Sasuke I'll be there right away."

"Ok." The two hung up and Sasori, seeing that smile on Itachi's face, knew immediately that the call probably had to do with Sasuke.

Itachi started putting his clothes on again. "Sorry but I have to go."

"I know." Sasori said, and started dressing as well. "You should hurry to your waiting brother."

Itachi turned to Sasori when he was done dressing and took a step towards him. "Thanks... I think I really needed that release."

"No problem. I did too."

Itachi smirked. "Maybe we could do it again in the future."

"Maybe." Sasori smirked back, and the two shared another tongue filled hot kiss before separating. "Now go and fuck your brother."

"I wish. See ya." Itachi exited the room and hurried towards the Uzumaki house. He ran all the way there, not that it was really that far, and quickly knocked on the door, catching his breath.

The door opened and Mr. Uzumaki stood there, grinning happily. "Hello Itachi. Sorry for the sudden call."

"It's fine." Itachi said, and looked behind him, trying to find someone...

"Nii-san!" Found him.

Itachi bent down and opened his arms as Sasuke ran into them, hugging him tightly. "Nii-san! I missed you so much!"

"Me too." Itachi murmured into Sasuke's hair. "Me too... Let's go home Sasuke."

"Ok."

"I'll drive you two home since it's really late." Yondaime said, smiling at the two brothers. Itachi saw that it was indeed very late- 12:30 P.M.

They got home in Yondaime's car and Naruto waved bye to Sasuke. "Bye Sasuke! See ya at school!"

"By Naruto-kun!" Sasuke waved back as he was in Itachi's arms.

The Uzumaki's disappeared and Itachi and Sasuke went inside the house, ignoring their drunken father, and heading up the stairs.

When they got up there, Itachi and Sasuke went inside Itachi's bed. "Nii-san. I'm happy you're here."

"Me too... Sasuke. I'm glad you called me."

Sasuke smiled as Itachi held Sasuke tightly. The older brother murmured, "I'm really glad you needed me..."

* * *

ItachiXSasori? I find it hot. But ItaSasu will always win over.

That was chapter 4. Sorry it was so short, but with everything going on I didn't have a lotta time. Anyways, chapter 5 will be up as soon as it can get up! :) Please review and thanks a bunch!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Chapter 5 here! I'm SOOOO sorry for the delay in chapters. First, it was computer problems, then 3 projects all due in the same week. I probably don't have anymore readers:( But I still posted it up because I always finish my stories!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

WARNING: Small SasoIta or ItaSaso scene. A.K.A. SasoriXItachi

I worked a long time on this chapter to make it extra extra long for my apologies:)

* * *

Christmas time came for the Uchiha brothers.

"Nii-san? Nii-san! Wake up!"

"Mmm..." Itachi could hear his little brother's voice in the background and struggled to wake up completely.

He suddenly felt a heavy object on top of his stomach and he opened his eyes all the way to see his adorable brother's face hovering above his and Sasuke's cute butt on top of his stomach. It took his all his will to not blush, get a hard on, or grab his little brother and fuck him into the bed. He didn't want to hurt him as he was too young.

"Alright alright... I'm up." Itachi said, and sat up, meeting his brother face to face.

Sasuke smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. "Nii-san. Isn't today Christmas?"

Itachi realized it was. "Oh... yes. It is." He remembered secretly wrapping Sasuke's gift in the basement.

"I got nii-san something!" Sasuke got up and ran towards his room. He quickly came back with something behind his back.

Itachi was a little surprised that his little otouto actually made him something. He smiled and was actually very excited and touched.

"Here!" Sasuke handed Itachi a hand made card and a hand made doll. The card was in the shape of a Christmas tree and very colorful. It was, of course, a bit messy but to Itachi, it was the best card he's ever seen.

The doll was small enough to hold in your hand and looked evidently hand made. You could see the stitches. It was a doll that was supposed to look like Sasuke, Itachi was guessing. The small gift looked like a boy with a pair of shorts and a blue T-shirt. The hair was made to try and look spiky and the eyes were big and black. The cute smile on the face made Itachi smile even wider.

"Otouto... thank you." Itachi held the gifts in his hands, trying to not burst into happiness. He was so happy he could have cried. "It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

"Really? Really?!" Sasuke asked, proud and happy.

Itachi reached his arms out and embraced Sasuke tightly. "Really. I love it. Thank you otouto."

Sasuke cutely grinned and blushed. "Y-your welcome... it took a long time trying to make it."

The happy older brother opened the card.

_"I love you nii-san! You're the best! Don't ever leave me and I won't ever leave you! Thank you for being my nii-san! Merry Christmas! I love you!"_

There were only a few words but they were enough to make Itachi's life expand by 10 years.

"Sasuke... I love you too." Itachi said, and gave Sasuke a hug again with one arm, holding the card with his other. "Did you actually make this doll?"

"Yeah! Mommy teached me how to sew so I sewed it! I know nii-san doesn't like it when I do that, but I really wanted to make nii-san something special!"

Itachi sighed, but still smiled. "Just be careful when you do. I don't want you to poke yourself with the needle."

"I know!" Sasuke beamed brightly.

"He's really good at sewing." Itachi thought, looking at the doll that was made great for a boy of Sasuke's age.

"You got me something too right nii-san?" Sasuke asked with a suspicious look on his face.

Itachi chuckled at the cute boy. "Yes. I did. Of course." He reached next to his bed and got a bag that was right beside him. "I got you two things."

"Really?!" Sasuke eagerly jumped.

"Sit down on my lap." Itachi ordered and Sasuke nodded, sitting on his brother's lap, facing him.

"Ok. First of all, close your eyes." Sasuke pouted. Itachi gave him a look and repeated, "Don't you want the gift?"

The younger Uchiha whined but closed his eyes. Itachi got out the gift and held it in front of Sasuke. "Open them now."

Sasuke's eyes opened and widened as he saw the necklace that Itachi was holding. It wasn't girly but it had a leather black string with a pendant at the end. The pendant was actually kind of thick and it was very shiny and new. On the front were the words, "Forever." On the back, there were engraved words, "Our hearts will always be together. I love you Sasuke. -Itachi"

"Wow!" Sasuke was amazed and awed by the beautiful and cool necklace. He took it in his hands and felt it, reading the pendant many times. He then looked up and smiled widely. "Thank you nii-san! I love it! I love it love it love it sooo much! You're the best!"

Itachi laughed and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Your welcome otouto. I only want to give you what you deserve and you deserve the best."

Sasuke was ecstatic and asked, "Can you put it on for me?"

"Sure." Itachi took the necklace and helped put it on Sasuke's slim and soft neck. He wanted to suck it, lick it, and mark it as his, but he couldn't...

Sasuke looked down and saw the necklace, reading it again. He really loved it.

"Now. Your second gift..." Itachi got out a key chain. It was a mini frame with a picture of him and Sasuke in it. It was a picture that they took at the amusement park.

Sasuke loved the gift a lot as well. "Wow nii-san! It's so cool! It's us! I love it!" he took it and stared at it for a long time. "Thank you!" He lunged at Itachi and hugged him tightly.

Itachi hugged him back and closed his eyes, enjoying the hug. Eventually, they separated but when were just a few inches apart from each other, Itachi touched Sasuke's cheek. He stroked it and pulled it slightly forward. He then gave Sasuke a short kiss on his lips. It was just a peck and was quick, but was enough to leave the two feeling totally blown over.

"Nii-san... you did that before right?" Itachi nodded. "I... I like it when you do that nii-san. It feels weird in my body. Like all my insides just start feeling all tingly... but I think I like that feeling..."

"It's just a kiss Sasuke." Itachi said, and knew that he felt the same way. "It's supposed to feel weird sometimes."

Sasuke fidgeted around, looking like he was thinking hard. "Sasuke- what's wrong?"

The small boy looked up and suddenly, he kissed Itachi back.

Itachi was shocked but he didn't back away. Instead, he closed his eyes seeing thta Sasuke's were already closed. The kiss felt great. It made him feel nothing but warmth spread throughout his body along with a faster heart beat and swarming blood.

He wanted more... a lot more, but when he knew he was about to stick his tongue in Sasuke's mouth as his lips pressed harder on the smaller ones, he quickly backed off. He pushed Sasuke away and held Sasuke's shoulders, looking towards the sides. He could feel his own face blushing and swore in his mind as his heart was beating abnormally fast.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke said in a gentle voice, confused.

"He's too innocnet..." Itachi thought. "And look what I'm doing to him." He felt ashamed. If they kissed for just one more second, Itachi would probably be pushing Sasuke on the bed sucking on the little boy's small nipples by now. The thought aroused him.

"Sasuke... Don't- Don't do that again." Itachi murmured.

The little boy pouted and crossed his arms, upset. "Why nii-san? You did that to me."

"I- I know... But I won't again. So please, don't do that again."

Sasuke could see that his older brother looked sad and troubled so he nodded. "Ok nii-san." He smiled and hugged Itachi. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one who's sorry." Itachi muttered, hugging his otouto back. The two soon separated and Itachi gave him a nice smile.

"So what do you want to do today Sasuke?"

"We can do anything I want?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. It's Christmas. We can do anything you want to do."

"Hm..." Sasuke was happy but he thought deeply about where to go or what to do. Suddenly, he smiled widely. "Can we go play in the snow with Naruto?"

Itachi frowned. "Why with Naruto?" He didn't mean for his voice ot sound so harsh but he could help the jealous feeling swarm over him.

Sasuke however did not notice the sudden dark aura around Itachi. "Because he's my good friend! And I have something to give him too."

Itachi got even more jealous and rolled his fists but Sasuke couldn't see. "Whoa... calm down Itachi. Naruto's just a little kid. Don't get jealous..." He took a deep breath to calm his anger down and closed his eyes. "Ok Sasuke... we can go to his house and play."

The young Uchiha smiled widely. "Yay!"

The two got ready, wearing warm winter clothes and eating a nice morning breakfast. Finally, when they were ready they headed out the door and into the snowy grounds.

When they reached the Uzumaki residence, Itachi rang the doorbell once hoping maybe that no one was there.

_Ding Dong..._

Unfortunately however, the door opened and out came a grinning man who looked like the older version of Naruto.

"Ah- Itachi. Sasuke. What brings you two here on Christmas Eve?" He asked, smiling and his blue eyes sparkling.

Itachi said, in a low voice, "Naruto wanted to play with Sasuke in the snow... if that's alright with you."

Minato could sense that coldness in Itachi's voice and was able to tell he was irritated. "Why! Of course that's alright with me. We were about to go out in the snow right now anyways."

Itachi scowled very slightly.

"I'm ready daddy!" A small blonde boy came running down the stairs while putting his hat on. Itachi saw that Minato and Naruto both had winter clothes on like him and Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto exclaimed once he saw Sasuke.

"Naruto!"

The two happily ran towards each other, giving each other a friendly hug.

Itachi growled quietly as he saw this and felt jealousy in his blood. As the two young boys exchanged cards, he took a step forward feeling like he was ready to just punch Naruto.

"You hurt my son and I'll kill you." Minato said with a smile on his face. He looked so innocent and pure but you could still feel that threatening aura around him. It almost scared Itachi.

"If your son touches my little brother anywhere I don't like, don't blame me if he breaks an arm or two." Itachi muttered, feeling stubborn but couldn't help it.

"Itachi." Mr. Uzumaki sighed, but still smiled at the young and paranoid boy. "They're just 7. Give my son a break."

"I'll break his neck." Itachi scowled as the two boys laughed together.

Minato just chuckled. "No you won't."

Itachi glared at the two and finally, when he couldn't take it, he walked up towards the two and laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Let's go play in the snow now Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at his older brother with a sweet look, smiling widely. He made Itachi forget all about his anger. "Ok nii-san! Let's go!"

Itachi smiled back and held Sasuke's hand. The two walked out the door as Minato took his son's hand as well.

The four walked out in the snow in a clear spot.

"Let's have snow man making contest!" Naruto exclaimed, excited.

"Ok!" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand again. "Me and nii-san will be on one team! You and your daddy be on the other!"

Itachi's heart felt light as he heard those words. "Ok!" Naruto and his dad went towards another clear spot near Itachi and Sasuke. The two pairs of family members started to make a snowman.

"We're going to make the best snowman ever!" Naruto said over to the Uchiha side.

"Not if we make it first!" Sasuke exclaimed back. The two giggled. They could be very competitive sometimes but they were really good friends. Best friends almost, and only part time rivals.

Itachi and Sasuke started making their snowman. "Sasuke. Why don't you get some things to use as our snowman's eyes, nose, mouth, and arms?" Itachi suggested.

"Ok nii-san!" Sasuke ran off to find whatever he could.

Naruto was doing the same and Mr. Uzumaki saw that Itachi was alone. "Itachi. How's your dad doing?"

"Being a bastard as usual. Why?" Itachi said casually, smoothing out the first body of the snowman.

Minato sighed, feeling pity for these two. "Listen. I know this is a big thing to offer but how about I get you two a different guardian? I'm sure you two have relatives somewhere around Japan and I think it'd be best if you two are raised under that person. I could handle all the trials for you two and everything."

Itachi was a bit surprised by the offer and didn't really know if he wanted that. "I don't know... I don't want Sasuke to go through all the trials and stuff. It'd be too tiring."

Itachi also felt maybe having a new guardian might be too much for Sasuke. He didn't know if that would be the best idea... what would happen to their father? Would he go to jail? Itachi kind of felt guilty thinking that.

"Mother wouldn't want that... Even if he was a bastard towards her, she still loved him very much." Itachi thought, but couldn't say it out loud.

"I see." Mr. Uzumaki said, sighing. "Well if you ever change your mind just give me a call or something. I really think that'd be the best for you and Sasuke."

Itachi just nodded. "Ok."

Sasuke and Naruto came back with their items for the snowman and they all proceeded to make the snowman.

After about half an hour, they were all done making the snowmen.

"Ours is better!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling prideful.

"No! Ours is!" Sasuke argued back.

"Boys. Let's just say both of the snowmen and wonderful." Minato said, putting a hand on both of their shoulders.

Naruto and Sasuke just shrugged. "Ok."

Minato laughed and Itachi just smiled. "Well Itachi, I'm making a Christmas dinner tonight. It was just going to be me and Naruto, but if you would like to come that would be great."

"Let's go nii-san!" Sasuke said, liking the idea.

"Um... Ok. We'll come." Itachi answered. He really wanted this Christmas to be fun for Sasuke and what Christmas is a Christmas without a delicious feast?

"Great. You know where my house is, so please be there by 6:30."

Itachi nodded. The two pairs of families separated, waving bye to each other.

"Where do you want to go now Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Hm..." Sasuke thought deeply again. "Um... I want to see Santa Clause!"

Itachi was surprised by the sudden request. "Santa Clause?"

"Yeah! Please nii-san?" Itachi smiled at the boy's innocence and naiveness.

"Ok Sasuke." Itachi knew that every year, they always had this Santa Clause at the mall. "Let's go then!"

"Yay!" Sasuke held on Itachi's hand as they took the bus towards the mall.

Once they got there, Itachi sighed as he saw the huge line waiting in front of Santa at the center of the mall. There were parents with little kids waiting to sit on Santa's lap.

"I wonder if his lap hurts by the end of the day." Itachi thought, and took Sasuke towards the very end of the line.

"This is a very long line nii-san." Sasuke said.

"Yup. Everyone loves Santa that's why." Itachi replied, smiling at Sasuke.

The two waited as the line moved, stopped, and moved again. When Itachi and Sasuke were near a hot dog selling place, Itachi said, "Sasuke. I'll go buy some hot dogs. Wait for me here ok?"

"Ok!" Sasuke nodded and Itachi went towards the booth to buy two hot dogs. He kept an eye on Sasuke though to make sure he wouldn't get kidnapped or anything. Luckily, he didn't. The two happily ate the hot dogs.

They waited for about probably 30 minutes before they reached the front of the line. Itachi started to feel a bit insecure now. "Damn... if that fat old man with the fake beard touches Sasuke wrongly, I'll kill him."

Sasuke's turn soon came. "Hohoho! Hello little kid. What's your name?" 'Santa' asked as Sasuke sat on his lap happily.

"I wish he was sitting on my lap..." Itachi thought.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke- aren't you a cute little kid." The man said, patting Sasuke's head who giggled. Itachi's growled. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

The young Uchiha suddenly frowned. He never actually thought about what he wanted for Christmas. "What I want?"

"You never wanted anything for Christmas?" The Santa asked.

"Well...Hm..." Sasuke thought deeply about what he should say. "What do I want for Christmas?"

"Well I don't really want or need anything... except..." Itachi and the Santa Clause listened to what he was about to say.

"I want to..." Sasuke paused, before saying in a happy tone, "Be with nii-san forever!"

"Huh?" The fake Santa was shocked by that unexpected answer. "Oh... Really? I see... That's a uh... very... good gift huh?" The Santa said.

"Yup! It's the best in the world!" Sasuke exclaimed happily.

Itachi smiled, and for the first time ever, he actually felt like just breaking down. He had to turn around from them and went behind the Christmas tree to get back his composure. He felt tears swell up in his eyes. He wasn't crying cause he was just touched but...

"Sasuke... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that's something you can't get... The one thing you truly want I can't give you... I'm so sorry..." He let a few tears fall from his eyes and he had to cover his mouth to keep himself from sobbing.

"Nii-san?" Itachi jumped as he heard Sasuke's voice calling his name.

"S-Sasuke!" Itachi exclaimed, and had to use all his power to force himself to stop crying.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, confused. "Why are you crying?"

Itachi wiped all his tears away and felt Sasuke's small hand tug on his. "Nii-san..."

The older Uchiha turned around and smiled at Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke... I just got something in my eye and had to get it out."

Sasuke couldn't completely believe his brother. "Are you sure..?"

Itachi smiled and bent down in front of Sasuke. "Yes... I'm sorry for leaving like that though. Let's go now."

"Ok..." Sasuke muttered, still confused and not really convinced, but he followed his brother away from the Christmas tree anyway.

"Did you have fun with Santa?"

"Yes! He was really surprised though when I told him what I wanted."

"Really? Haha..." Itachi didn't want to say he was pretty surprised too.

The two walked throughout the mall, looking inside the many stores and eating some caramel apples along the way.

"Nii-san, I'm hungry." Sasuke said.

"Ok. Let's go to the food court and get some snacks then." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded and followed his brother towards the food court where Itachi ordered some chicken wings and nachos from.

The two were eating happily until...

"Itachi."

The voice was familiar. Itachi turned his head and saw Sasori walking towards them along with another friend of Itachi's named Kisame.

"Nn..." Sasuke clutched onto his brother's arm as he saw Kisame. Itachi smiled. Kisame was a big scary at first with his blue hair and pale skin, but if you look really closely there's this attractiveness in the man that only people with very observant eyes could see.

"Sasori. Kisame." Itachi was surprised to see the two. "What are you two doing here together?"

"We were just shopping for some last minute gifts." Kisame said, and smirked at Itachi. He was openly gay and always thought Itachi was hot. Then, he saw Sasuke. "Ah... is this your little brother?"

Sasuke frowned at Kisame and backed away a bit, getting nearer to Itachi.

Kisame just grinned. "Hey. Let us sit down with you guys." Kisame said and saw that there was only one more chair. "Hey- squirt. Sit on your brother's lap." Kisame said to Sasuke who listened immediately, a bit afraid of the shark like looking man.

"W-Wait..." Itachi stuttered as Sasuke climbed onto his lap. "Damn it." He thought, feeling himself immediately go hard as Sasuke's small butt was touching his manhood. "Shit... what am I going to do?" He thought, feeling himself get harder and harder as Sasuke moved around a bit.

Sasori smirked, seeing the way that Itachi was turning all red and blushing like crazy. He loved seeing the boy get tortured, but knew he should help him out.

"I'll just find another chair. Sasuke, you can sit back down on your seat." Sasuke nodded and sat back down.

Itachi was thankful towards Sasori, but he still had a hard on and didn't know what to do about it.

Sasori knew exactly what Itachi was thinking. After finding a chair, Sasori said, "Hey. Itachi- show me where the nearest restroom is. I don't know my way around this mall so well." Itachi lifted a brow, wondering what he was planning.

"Alright." Itachi went along and got up, hoping no one could see his bulging hard on.

Itachi led Sasori towards the nearest restroom, telling Sasuke that he'll be right back later.

Once the two reached the restroom, Itachi leaned against the sink groaning. "Damn... Thanks for the help." Itachi muttered.

Sasori grabbed Itachi's shoulder and Itachi looked up. "Your welcome... but let me get something in return."

"What's th-AH!" Itachi was surprised as Sasori suddenly pushed Itachi inside a bathroom. Luckily, the bathroom was empty. He locked the doors and bent down in front of Itachi.

"I want... this..." Sasori unzipped Itachi's zipper and took out his hard on.

"Ah!" Itachi moaned as he felt Sasori's hand on it. "S-Stop it Sasori... not h-here..."

"Well you want to get rid of it yourself then?" Itachi blushed, knowing he'd rather have help.

Sasori smirked and licked his lips before taking the piece of flesh into his mouth and sucking head on.

"Ah! AH!" Itachi cried out in pleasure as his length was inside Sasori's mouth. He couldn't help but think it was Sasuke's mouth though.

_Creak..._

"Sh... someone's here." Sasori whispered, putting a finger to his nose. However, he continued to suck on Itachi's dick mercilessly.

"Mmmph..." Itachi covered his mouth and tried to keep in hsi moans. Since he had a lot of restraint, he was able to keep his sounds down but he couldn't block out the pleasure.

_Creak..._

"He's gone." Sasori mumbled, and sucked on harder, letting his tongue slide over the tip of Itachi's penis multiple times.

"Ah! Ah...Hah...hah..." Itachi had to let out his restrained voice. "I-I'm cumming..."

"Cum then." Sasori replied simply.

"W-Wait... But..." Itachi didn't know if Sasori wanted to swallow it head on like this, but when Sasori gave his dick once last suck and brush of his tip, he came hard inside Sasori's mouth.

"Ah!!" Itachi moaned as he came, bucking his hips into the warm cavern and feeling the orgasm burst throughout his body.

Sasori willingly swallowed every bit of the bittersweet liquid.

"Ah...hah..hah..." Itachi was breathing hard as he relaxed from the climax. Sasori grinned, wiping his mouth and stood up.

"Better hurry- you wouldn't want to keep Sasuke waiting with the perverted Kisame right?"

With that, Itachi immediately got up and out the bathroom. "Damn! I forgot about Kisame being with him!" Itachi thought, and after washing his blushed face, he headed out with Sasori who was chuckling to himself, amused.

The two reached the food court and Itachi was relieved to see that Kisame wasn't holding or touching Sasuke or anything. He quickly sat beside Sasuke who was happily eating his hot wings. Kisame was munching on the nachos.

"What took you two so long?" Kisame asked, stuffing his face.

"On the way back, there was a crowd that was hard to get through." Sasori made up.

"He's really good at this..." Itachi thought, feeling like Sasori's had experiences with guys before, but Itachi knew he didn't.

When the food was gone, Itachi got up with Sasuke. "Well we're going to go now."

"Alright then. See ya." Kisame said.

"Yeah. See ya."

"Merry Christmas!" Sasuke sweetly said to them.

Sasori smiled, nodding. Kisame grinned. "He's cute Itachi. Can I take him?"

"If you want to die." Itachi glared at Kisame.

Kisame laughed. "Alright alright. Just joking. Alright- see ya." The two pairs separated.

"Ok. Now what do you wanna do Sasuke?"

"Um... let's just go home nii-san. And play at home!"

Itachi smiled. Sasuke really liked playing with him at home.

The two headed home by bus and once they got there, Sasuke started to get tired.

"Ah..." He yawned and wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm kind of tired nii-san."

"Yeah. We've used a lot of energy today." Itachi said, feeling a bit tired already himself.

"Let's take a nap together nii-san." Sasuke suggested.

"Uh... ok." The two changed out of their winter clothes and went upstairs towards Itachi's room.

Sasuke was already in his bed by the time he reached it. "Hurry nii-san!" Sasuke impatiently said.

Itachi laughed and got in next to Sasuke. Sasuke snuggled into Itachi's chest and looked up at him smiling goofily.

"Sasuke..." Itachi murmured, and wrapped Sasuke in his arms tightly, pulling him closer. "I love you..." he whispered. "I love you so much..."

"Me too nii-san. I love you too!" Sasuke innocently said back.

"I love you..." Itachi kept Sasuke's head in his chest but not too tightly so Sasuke couldn't breathe. Just enough so the little boy couldn't see his face, which had tears pouring down it. "I love you...so much..."

Sasuke could tell his brother was sad but couldn't look up to see his face. Itachi closed his eyes, letting the tears slide. "Sasuke..."

"Nii-san...?" Sasuke was worried.

"Sasuke....Sasuke... I love you...I'm so sorry...sorry..." Itachi held Sasuke tighter and didn't want to let go. He wanted to stay just like that. Forever... "But I can't... I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi thought, knowing his decision was final. "I'm leaving... I have to. For you." He had these many thoughts in his head as he started to fall asleep.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry... I love you..." Itachi muttered one last time before falling into the world of dreams.

...

6:00 P.M.

The two Uchiha brothers woke up. Sasuke asked Itachi if he was okay and Itachi just smiled at him and ruffled his air, poking his forehead. Itachi didn't give an exact answer but just smiled at him. This made Sasuke more reassured that Itachi was fine.

They changed and stepped out the door. Itachi held Sasuke's hand as they trudged through the high snow and towards the Uzumaki house.

_Ding dong..._

"Welcome Itachi and Sasuke!" Minato happily said, guiding them inside. "Let's eat!"

"Wow!!!" Sasuke exclaimed, seeing the beautiful and delicious feast on their dinner table.

"Wow is right..." Itachi muttered, surprised himself. He was getting really hungry seeing the huge chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits, corn, salad, steak, and other types of food all on the table.

"Sit! Let's eat!" Mr. Uzumaki pulled the chairs out for Sasuke and Itachi who sat next to each other. Across from Sasuke was Naruto and across from Itachi was Minato.

"Ittadakimas." Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto all said, before diving into their food and eating hungrily.

"Slow down. I made desert too." Minato smiled and laughed at the three boys eating so messily.

Itachi hadn't had a meal like this since... well since their mom left. So he really enjoyed himself in this meal.

"This is delicious! Thank you Mr. Uzumaki sir!" Sasuke thanked, chomping into his mash potatoes.

"Your welcome Sasuke."

"Yup! Daddy is a good cook huh?"

"Yup!"

Dinner went by in a wonderful way.

And then dessert came.

"Yummy!" Sasuke exclaimed as he saw the huge chocolate cake, plate of cookies, and icecream sundaes that Minato brought in one by one.

"Mr. Uzumaki. This is really a lot." Itachi said.

"I know. But I love having feasts like this!" Mr. Uzumaki grinned and all four started stuffing their second stomachs in again...

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned as he patted his overly stuffed stomach.

"That was delicious. Thank you very much." Itachi was satisfied as he sat on the couch, drinking some tea.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you two could come though."

"We are too!" Sasuke exclaimed back, smiling.

After making some small conversation, Itachi got up and bowed. "Well I think Sasuke and I should go now. Thank you very much for the meal again."

"I'll drive you two home. It's pretty dark out." Mr. Uzumaki got up and grabbed his coat.

Itachi couldn't help but think, "I wish he was our dad..."

Once Sasuke and Itachi were home, they went upstairs, changed, washed up, and crashed into bed. They were so full that they were so tired.

Sasuke fell asleep wrapped in Itachi's arms and the two peacefully slept away on this silent, Christmas night... But the peace didn't last for long...

Around just after midnight, Sasuke got really thirsty. He saw that Itachi was sleeping and didn't want to wake him up so he went downstairs himself. He heard the television was on and thought, "Daddy must be back..." Sasuke knew that he really didn't like his dad, but his dad was still his dad no matter what.

He walked into the living room where his father was and saw his hated father sitting on the couch drinking beer as usual. "Um... dad?"

The old, violent man turned his head and saw Sasuke. He scowled and glared at him. "What do you want you fuckin brat?!"

Sasuke slightly winced, but didn't run away. "Um... I just wanted to s-say Merry Christmas."

"Hmph!" Fugaku got up and walked towards Sasuke. "You know what? That bitch who's your mother loved Christmas... so I hate it." He scowled and glared at Sasuke with a deadly glare. "I hate you. I hate everyone. You damn bastards!" He threw his beer against the wall right next to Sasuke's head. The glass flew and one piece scratched Sasuke on the face. His face started bleeding.

"Ouch..." Sasuke whimpered in pain but Fugaku didn't care and grabbed the smaller boy's hair, pulling on it.

"You and your smart ass brother are NOT my sons... you two belonged to that bitch. Not me. I will never acknowledge you two as my sons you ungrateful brats!" He pushed Sasuke hard against the wall.

"Ow! Daddy stop it! Please!" Sasuke cried out, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Stop? You don't fuckin tell me what to do!" He slapped Sasuke hard who flew towards the sides and cried with his face buried in his hands on the floor. "Get up!" Sasuke couldn't get up because he was crying too much in pain. "You're not going to listen to me? Why you..." PUNCH!!

Fugaku stumbled back as a punch was swung at him. He glared at the person who did so and saw Itachi, glaring at him with the deadliest look anyone could ever get. He almost shivered at the murderous gleam but got up and grabbed Itachi's shirt. "Why you little son of a bitch! How dare you hit me!" He punched Itachi in the face who flew against the wall. Itachi however got back up and glared at his 'father' more.

"You think you're so tough huh?" Fugaku punched him again and kicked him in the stomach. Itachi coughed up blood and couldn't get up as he groaned in pain on the floor.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke was about to run towards Itachi but Fugaku grabbed the younger boy's hair and pushed him against the wall by the neck.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" He stared over Sasuke's face. "Hmph... you know. You look so much like that fucking bitch." He grinned, referring to their mother. "Damn it. You look so much like her I feel like killing you... but first, why don't I punish you like I punished her?"

The devilish man pushed Sasuke on his knees and unzipped his pants. "Suck me off you brat." He took out his dick and forced into Sasuke's small mouth.

"Mmmph!" Sasuke cried as this was happening. He didn't get what he or his father was doing at all, but all he knew what he didn't like having his father's thing in his mouth at all.

"Oh yeah... That's good... Just like your mother's slutty mouth..." Fugaku murmured, and thrusted his hips against Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke cried as the hard flesh was in his mouth, forcing it's way in. He cried out in pain. Whatever was in his mouth was getting wetter and tasted disgusting.

"Mmph! Nn! Mmmmph!" Sasuke groaned out, trying to speak and stop his dad, but his arms were pinned up above his head against the wall where Fugaku was thrusting himself in his mouth against.

"Yeah... I'm cumming... I'm going to cum..."

"Damn it..." Itachi was against the floor and wanted to kill him so badly. He felt his blood boil as he saw what the bastard was doing to his Sasuke. "I'll kill him..." he grabbed a large piece of glass that was from the broken beer glass. "I'll kill him..."

"I'm cumming..." Fugaku moaned out.

"I don't think so." Itachi thought, and crawled his way over to the dirty man. He tried his hardest to get up on his legs and held up his hand with the glass in it.

Sasuke's eyes were closed as his father forced his dick into his mouth. He was sobbing and didn't know what to do. He was afraid to bite him thinking that he would hurt him. He was so scared... so confused... so hurt... "Nii-san... help me..."

"I'm c-cumming... N-now-URGH!"

Suddenly, all movement stopped. Sasuke felt his father stop halfway in his mouth, but he did feel some sort of bitter liquid in his mouth. Just a tiny bit however. He spit it out. He was however most shocked when he felt his father fall back. He heard the thud of the man land on the ground.

"Wh...what happened?" He thought, and saw feet in front of his father's head. He lifted his head and saw Itachi standing with a piece of large, sharp glass in his hand. The glass... had blood on it.

"N-Nii-san...?"

Itachi was breathing hard as he stared at the dead corpse in front of him, but his eyes were calm and steady. He wasn't shaking or anything. He just stared at the body with an emotionless expression.

"Nii-san..." Itachi finally looked away from the body and towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." He muttered.

"Nii-san- did you... kill father?"

Itachi dropped the piece of glass next to the dead body and bent in front of Sasuke who stopped crying from confusion and shock.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. But I had to... please, don't hate me." Itachi hugged Sasuke tightly.

After a while of silence, Itachi was sure that Sasuke hated him now and thought of him as a murderer.

"Nii-san... I don't hate you. How could I? You were just... protecting me." Sasuke said, and wrapped his arms around Itachi as well. "I could never hate you nii-san... Never..."

Itachi's eyes widened, and he closed them again as tears spilled out. He hugged Sasuke tightly and cried into the little boy's shoulder. "Thank you... thank you Sasuke." Itachi knew that he had to leave. How could he stay and corrupt this boy?'

The older brother eventually stopped crying and Sasuke smiled at him. "Nii-san... It's ok if you killed daddy right? He hurt you first... You're not going to go jail right?"

Itachi realized he just might. He and Sasuke stood up. He got his cell phone out and quickly called the one man he thought might help him.

"Itachi. What has you calling me this late at night?" He heard a tired voice say.

"Mr. Uzumaki... Please. Help me."

"What?"

Itachi saw that Sasuke was sleeping soundly in his bed. "I... I killed him."

"What do you mean Itachi?" Minato asked, confused and a bit shocked.

Itachi murmured, feeling his voice tremble. He was a bit afraid now of going to jail. "I killed him... he was... to Sasuke... I couldn't stand it... so I... I killed him."

Minato could sense the shakiness and fear in Itachi's voice. He sighed and said, "Stay there... don't call the police or anything."

"Ok..."

"Itachi. I really love you and Sasuke very much. That's why... I'm going to help you two. Just stay there and don't do anything. Don't touch the body."

"Yes."

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes. I need to get some people. Wait silently ok?"

"Ok... Thank you..."

Itachi heard him sigh again. "Your welcome." They hung up and Itachi just sat next to Sasuke, waiting for the man to come. He looked at Sasuke and stroked the little boy's face. "I guess it's time Sasuke... It's time..."

In about 20 minutes, Itachi heard the bell ring and hurried downstairs. He heard someone say, "Itachi. It's me. Open up."

Itachi opened the door and saw Mr. Uzumaki there with five men behind him in sunglasses and black suits. "Um... who are they?"

Minato stepped inside and all the men passed Itachi and towards the body.

"Mr. Uzumaki. What's going on?"

"Itachi. I need you to trust me on this. Please stay over there and don't do anything." Minato ordered. Itachi nodded and watched as the five men and Minato worked in the living room where his dead father laid. They were all wearing gloves.

Minato commanded, "Make it look like there was a robber that came in through the window and tried to steal stuff, but Mr. Uchiha tried to throw the beer bottle at him but missed. Replace that piece of glass with the blood on it since it has Itachi's finger prints. Leave our fake finger prints on the window and get rid of an DNA samples that you can find anywhere around this place not belonging to Mr. Uchiha. Also, take some of the valuable things you could find."

All five men listened and worked around the living room, leaving fake finger prints on the outside of the window. They took away the bloodied piece of glass and replaced it with another that had another pair of fingerprints on it along with Fugaku's blood.

Itachi watched, kind of amazed and confused at the same time.

Minato walked towards Itachi.

"Um... Mr. Uzumaki. I hope you don't mind me asking but... what exactly is your job again?" He asked, suspicious that this man did some... bad things for a living.

Minato just grinned at Itachi. "I do more than one thing Itachi. But let's just keep it that I work as a company chief ok?" That's the job Itachi thought he had.

"Ok." Itachi just nodded and knew that that's probably all he should know.

"Don't worry about going to jail Itachi. My men are the best at this." Minato reassured, watching the five men work carefully. "We never get caught."

Itachi nodded, trusting his word.

"So I figure that you two will get a new guardian. I'll help with trials or other things. I know this one relative of yours that I was able to research about. We'll contact him and-..."

"Wait." Itachi interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Uzumaki... Can you do me another favor?"

Minato raised an eyebrow. "What is the favor?"

Itachi took a breath before saying, "I... I need to separate from Sasuke."

"What? Why?"

"Because. I'm going to corrupt him... I know I will. I can't handle this anymore. I just know that I'm going to hurt him the future and I can't bear to do that... so I need to leave him. I have to for both our own good."

"Itachi. Please, rethink about this."

"I've thought about this so many times Mr. Uzumak. I know this is what I have to do... I just know it. Please, help me again."

Minato sighed, but knew how Itachi felt. "Alright Itachi. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to still contact that guardian and have him be the guardian for Sasuke, but then for me, can you lend me money to go to a foreign country to study overseas?"

"I can do all that, but are you sure this is what Sasuke wants?" Minato asked, trying for the last time to change Itachi's mind.

"This is what Sasuke needs. I know it's not what he wants but that's because he's so little so he doesn't understand right now, but when he gets older, he'll know I did this for him. I don't want to dirty him... and I know I will eventually if I stay with him. It'll hurt both of us."

Minato sighed again. "Alright Itachi. I get it. I'll do what you asked, but... what are you going to tell Sasuke?"

Itachi didn't know what to say...

...

"Nii-san?" Sasuke woke up, wrapped inside Itachi's arms.

"Sasuke." Itachi smiled and the two sat up.

"Nii-san... Did the police come here or something?" Sasuke asked, hearing people talking downstairs.

"Sasuke. Pretend that you didn't see anything last night ok?"

"What... Why?"

"Please Sasuke. We have to pretend that we didn't see anything."

Sasuke frowned. "Ok..."

"And if the police asks, say that we got these injuries from father but we got them around before the time we slept."

"Nii-san... what's going on?"

"Sasuke- you don't want nii-san to go to jail right?"

"No." Sasuke shook his head quickly.

"Me neither... that's why we have to do this ok?" Sasuke understood. This was just like before with mother though...

"Ok nii-san. I understand."

The two went downstairs and tried their best to act shocked as they saw police everywhere and Mr. Uzumaki talking to them.

"I came here to give Itachi and Sasuke some left overs from our feast yesterday and... Oh. Itachi. Sasuke." Minato saw the two coming down the stairs.

"Ok... let's do this right..." Itachi thought as he held Sasuke's hand and they started their act...

...

4 days later...

"Phew... this is all over now." Minato muttered as he, Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto were driving towards... well the... airport. Sasuke however did not know they were.

"Yup." Itachi said. The whole thing was bothersome and tiring. Police asking them questions, the funeral, and so on... Plus, Minato had to make the reservations for Itachi's new school in America.

"Anyways, nii-san- where are we going? We've been driving for a long time..." Sasuke murmured.

"We're here." Minato stopped in front of the airport. Sasuke frowned. He's never been to an airport so he didn't know what this place was. Naruto however did know what an airport was.

"Daddy- are we going somewhere? A trip?!" He asked excitedly.

"No Naruto. We're not going anywhere... Itachi is." Minato said.

"What? Nii-san- where are you going?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Itachi didn't answer and got out the car, getting his bags and walking towards the etnrance, followed by the other three.

Sasuke was confused but just followed Itachi.

"Nii-san... what's going on?" Naruto asked as they passed through the airport neccessities and then finally, towards Itachi's stop. He showed theman in the front his ticket and afterwards, he bent in front of Sasuke. Sasuke had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Nii-san... where are you going? Am I going with you?"

"No." Itachi answered. Sasuke started crying already. "Sasuke. I'm leaving."

"What?! Where! Why?" Sasuke cried and wiped the tears from his eyes and Itachi held onto his shoulders.

"I'm going to America."

"Where's that? Is it near?" Sasuke asked.

"No. It's very far." Itachi had to be straightforward in order to help Sasuke know he's leaving for sure.

"Why can't I go with you?" Sasuke whimpered, sobbing.

"Because..." Itachi paused. "I love you."

"Then don't go! If you love me stay with me nii-san! Or I'll go with you!"

"No." Itachi shook his head. "No. You stay here Sasuke. It'll be too much trouble having you come with me."

Sasuke's eyes widened as those words hurt his heart. It hurt Itachi to say those words. "Nii-san..."

"You don't want to cause trouble for me right?" Itachi asked, feeling his throat hurt from forcing these words out.

"No... I don't." Sasuke shookk his head. "But I don't want to be away from nii-san! Never! You said you'd always be with me! Always! Liar! Liar nii-san!" Sasuke cried out at him, tears pouring out his eyes.

Itachi forced his own tears back. "I didn't lie Sasuke. I love you and we will always be together. Our hearts will always be together. Just like the pendant said right?" He gestured towards Sasuke's necklace.

Sasuke cried, looking at the necklace and then back towards Itachi. "But nii-san... I don't want you to go... Please... don't go. Please..."

Itachi got up as he knew his plane was about to leave. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I have to go. I love you. Don't worry. We'll see each other again. I promise."

"Nii-san! Please! Don't go! I'll be good ok!? I won't cause trouble! I'll be good! I promise!" Sasuke cried, grabbing onto Itachi's waist. He tightly hugged him.

Itachi took a deep breath before doing something he's never done before. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him off, slightly pushing him back. Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi did this.

"Nii-san..."

"Sasuke. I have to go." Itachi bent down again and leaned in to give Sasuke a hug, but he gave Sasuke a very quick kiss on the lips while doing so. Minato saw it but probably no one else did since it was so quick and small.

"No! Nii-san! Don't go! Don't leave me!" Sasuke tried to hug Itachi again. Itachi looked at Minato who nodded and took a step foward. He held onto Sasuke's arms, preventing the small boy from going any further.

"Good bye Sasuke. Remember... our hearts will always be together and..." Itachi said one last time. "I love you." He finally turned around. He carried his bags towards the automatic glass doors and walked through them.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!! No! Come back! Pleae!! Nii-saaaaan!" Sasuke cried out, many heads turning towards him. However, Itachi didn't turn around once as the doors closed behind him. He walked away, out of Sasuke's sight.

He couldn't turn around. If he did and saw Sasuke, he would never be able to leave.

"Nii-san!!!"

Minato winced at Sasuke's sorrowful cries and Naruto couldn't help but slightly cry as well, imagining the pain he would feel if his dad were to leave him.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke fell to his knees, crying out in pain. "Please... come back... I love you nii-san... come back..." His voice grew quieter and soon, the small boy fainted from exhaustion.

Minato knew that was to come for Naruto always fainted after crying a lot. He carried Sasuke out of the airport and looked back towards a plane that was flying in the air. "I hope you do well Itachi... Be safe. And you better come back for Sasuke."

In the plane, Itachi held the doll Sasuke sewed for him in his hand. He started to cry as he let his tears fall into the doll.

"Are you ok mister Uchiha?" One of Minato's workers asked. He was to escort Itachi since Itachi didn't know English.

"I'm fine... Please, leave me alone for a while." Itachi muttered.

"Yes." The man left and Itachi continued to silently cry into the doll.

"Sasuke... I'm so sorry... I'll return to you one day though. One day... so please...wait for me. Sasuke..."

* * *

Ok... so that was chapter 5... I know. It's sad:( But hopefully it'll be happier later! :)

Next chapter: They'll be GROWN UP!! :) I'll post up as soon as I can ok? Since I have more free time after the busy era...:) Please Review and thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

This is chapter 6! Hope you like it! But it's really hurt and angsty. This chapter has a lot of rape.

WARNING: Lots of sex, rape, violence, abuse... ect...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Italicized words are spoken in English.

* * *

_8 years later..._

_"Flight 66 leaving for Japan is about to depart in 10 minutes. Flight 66..."_

Itachi looked around his second home one last time before turning around and walking through the glass doors, ready to head to his real home.

"Hey Ita-kun! Wait for me!" Itachi continued walking as his friend, Tobi, caught up with him.

"Geez. Slow down will ya? You're more than eager to head to Japan than I am." Tobi mumbled, pulling his bags with him.

"Yes... And?" Itachi said back in his low voice of his.

Tobi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways Ita-kun! Does Japan have a lot of cute girls? Or boys?"

Itachi rolled his eyes this time at this bisexual sex maniac. "Sure."

"Awesome! I don't remember much of it since I moved here when I was 8 but... I do think I miss the place."

"Yeah... me too." Itachi replied as he got in the plane and got into his seat. Tobi took a seat beside him. Tobi was Itachi's really close friend that he met during his time in America. He was half Japanese and American so he was coming with him to Japan to probably live there.

Itachi looked out the window and took out something from his pocket.

"Oh. It's that thing again." Tobi muttered.

"What?"

"That little doll of yours that you carry around everywhere." Tobi claimed. "You know- it looks just like you. Or a mini version of you."

"My little brother made it for me." Itachi said.

"What?! I didn't know you had one! After 10 years of knowing each other you never mentioned that to me!" Tobi exclaimed, surprised and hurt.

"You never asked."

Tobi scowled at the cold bastard. "Whatever." He sighed and laid back. "Where is that little brother of yours anyways?"

"In Japan."

"I see... so that's why you're so eager to go there huh?"

"...Yes." Itachi said, and stared out the window as the plane lifted. "I can't wait..." he muttered. Tobi lifted a brow. "Sasuke... I'm coming back Sasuke..." Itachi thought, and gripped the doll tighter. "I wonder... how are you doing without me?"

...

"Fuck!" A certain blacked haired boy threw his back pack onto the floor and sighed, laying on his bed in his apartment.

"Yo! Sasuke- you back?" Naruto called from the kitchen.

"Obviously!" Sasuke yelled back. Naruto came into his room and sighed.

"What happened now?"

"That fucking history teacher Orochimaru is always on my case man! He's always keeping me in late after classes and asking me how I'm doing and all that shit... it's creeping me out!" Sasuke yelled, punching his pillow.

Naruto laughed. "Maybe he wants a piece of your ass." He said.

Sasuke suddenly froze and then buried his face into the pillow as haunting memories came back to him. Naruto's smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry Sasuke... I didn't mean to remind you..."

"It's fine. Just forget about it." Sasuke mumbled, and waved his hand to gesture for Naruto to leave the room. He heard the blonde sigh and get up, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke shivered as he remembered the former life he had... the ways he had to live forcingly. He tried to treat it like a bad nightmare, but no matter what he couldn't stop that cold feelign every time he thought of all the attacks... abuse... violence... rape. Everything that happened after Itachi left him.

...

8 years ago... (When Sasuke was still 7 and Itachi just left for America)

"Alright Sasuke. You have a new guardian now." Mr. Uzumaki smiled at Naruto and led him inside a house that looked normal and like a family house.

"A new guardian?" Sasuke was confused.

"Yes. He'll be taking care of you now in place of your parents. He's your Uncle."

"I have an Uncle?" Sasuke asked.

Minato smiled. "Yes Sasuke. You do."

"Ah! You're here already?" The two looked up the stairs and saw a man with hair that was spiked up around his head and some hanging in front his face. He had very black eyes that seemed a lot darker than Sasuke's. Sasuke gasped once he saw the man. He kind of looked familiar in Sasuke's eyes, but he couldn't remember exactly where he's seen him before.

"Ah- Mr. Uchiha. Hello again." Minato greeted.

"Ah! Mr. Uzumaki! Call me Madara! Nice to see you again as well!" He exclaimed and shook Minato's hand. Then, he smiled at Sasuke happily. His expression was innocent and happy, yet his eyes made Sasuke a bit scared and wary.

"And you must be Sasuke. Hello. I'm your new guardian. You can call me Uncle Madara." He greeted, and gave Sasuke a hug that Sasuke didn't return. He felt a bit strange in this man's arms that weren't Itachi's. "Or you can call me nii-san to make me feel younger."

"No!!" Sasuke pushed back from Madara. "I only have one nii-san!" He yelled.

"Sasuke..." Minato sighed. "I'm sorry Madara."

"It's fine." Madara smiled. "I don't blame him for acting like that. Anyways, would you like to stay for some tea?"

"No. It's fine. I should get going now to my son." Minato said, and pointed to a bunch of bags. "Those are Sasuke's possessions."

"Ah thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow than ok Sasuke?" Minato said, and gave Sasuke a squeeze on the shoulder before leaving the house.

Sasuke didn't want him to leave, but couldn't say anything to stop him. Instead, he gave a cautious look towards this man called Madara who was his uncle.

"What with the look Sasuke-kun?" Madara asked with a happy smile, but Sasuke thought the smile looked a little strange. "I hope we can be close ok?"

The young Uchiha frowned but didn't say anything. "I'll show you to your room." Madara said.

...

Sasuke winced in his bed at he remembered that time... and then he remembered how that very night, he was molested by this so called uncle of his...

...

7 year old Sasuke Uchiha laid on his new bed, in his new room. He demanded a bed that was only a mattress on the floor so his uncle just granted him his wish. As he was laying down, he remembered the scene of his brother leaving.

_"Nii-san! Nii-san!!!"_

_"Too much trouble to take you with me..." _

_"I'm leaving. Good bye."_

_"Our hearts will always be together..."_

_"I love you."_

"Liar! Liar!!" Sasuke cried in his pillow. "Nii-san! You liar! You didn't love me! You... you abandoned me... Liar..." He cried, wiping the tears from his eyes. He held an object in his hand. It was the picture of him and Itachi that Itachi gave him for Christmas.

"Nii-san... Why? Why did you leave me? You... betrayed me Nii-san..." Sasuke let the tears pour out his eyes as he stared at the picture for a long time. Then, he angrily threw it across the room and heard it land with a 'THUD' on the new carpet floor. He couldn't help it. He felt betrayed, hurt, sad, and angry all at the same time. It was too much for the young Uchiha boy.

Eventually, Sasuke's crying led him to sleep...

_Creak..._

Light flew into the room as the uncle, Madara Uchiha, stepped inside with a smile on his face. The smile soon became replaced with a dirty smirk as he walked towards the floor bed of the adorable Sasuke.

"Nnn..." Sasuke groaned in his sleep as he was having unpleasant dreams.

"Aw... my adorably nephew... Long time no see eh?" He muttered, stroking Sasuke's cheeks and then playing with his hair.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke slowly woke up, feeling the cold hand on his face. He gasped as he saw the black figure of a man with spiky hair and dark, venom eyes that he could see boldly even in this dark. "U-Uncle Madara?" Sasuke muttered, feeling a shiver go up his spine. He slowly sat up, slightly pushing the hand off his face.

Madara smirked, and chuckled. "Ah... Sasuke. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry... but I just heard you crying so I thought something was wrong. Is everything alright?" He asked in a smooth yet dirty voice.

Sasuke slightly blushed, feeling embarrassed that he could hear him cry like a baby. "Oh um.. No... nothing's wrong. I was just...just..." Sasuke couldn't finish as he sadly stared into the bed.

Madara secretly smiled to himself as he leaned into Sasuke a bit. "What's wrong? Do you not like this place?"

"No... it's not that..." Sasuke frowned as tears started to swell up. "It's just... I... I miss my nii-san..." He murmured, and started crying again but silently.

"Ah... your nii-san? I heard he abandoned you right?" Madara slowly startd to manipulate this boy's mind.

Sasuke didn't answer and just continued to stare into the bed and cry silently.

"Do you feel hurt? Sad? Betrayed?" Madara brought a hand up to Sasuke's neck, rubbing it gently. Sasuke slightly shuddered from the cold touch but just stayed still, not wanting to be rude or anything.

"I... Yes..." Sasuke answered, and wiped the tears from his eyes again. "Why? Why did nii-san... leave me?" He started sobbing again.

Madara smiled and brought the crying boy close to him, letting Sasuke cry into his chest. "It's ok... Itachi just wanted to leave and start a new life probably. You know- forget about his life here."

"But why?" Sasuke whimpered.

"Well... here his mother died. So did his father. So he probably left to forget these awful memories."

Sasuke realized that might be true. "W-without me?"

"He probably didn't want to take you because you would just remind him of the bad memories... Sasuke. I'm sorry but Itachi wanted to forget about you too."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he closed them shut again as he sobbed into his uncle's chest, grabbing onto his shirt and trembling with hurt.

"No... no... why?" He cried. "But...why...ugh...uh..." He then clutched his chest, feeling pain in it. He felt this pain that wouldn't go away.

"Sh... It's ok..." Madara slowly rubbed Sasuke's back. "I'm here... it's ok."

Sasuke continued to cry though nonstop.

When Madara heard his crying lessen, he started to make his moves. The hand that was rubbing Sasuke's back went until his shirt and rubbed his bare back. He heard Sasuke gasp in shock.

"U-Uncle M-madara... what are you d-doing? Ah!" Sasuke jerked as Madara rubbed his back gently.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better Sasuke. That's all." Madara said, and smiled as he slowly pushed Sasuke back onto the bed, with himself on top of the smaller body.

"U-uncle...?" Sasuke whimpered. His eyes widened as Madara quickly took his shirt off. "Stop! Uncle!"

"Sasuke. Trust me." Madara whispered into his ear. "I'm going to make you feel better... Itachi wants to forget about you right? Well I'll help you forget about him." He murmured, sending cold shivers down Sasuke's spine as he was frightened yet... Sasuke did want help to get rid of this painful and tearing feeling in his heart. He was in so much pain he wanted to feel better, so for now he didn't struggle and watched what his uncle would do.

"Nn..." Sasuke's body jerked up and he squirmed as Madara began sucking on his right nipple, using his finger to pinch the other one. "No! No... stop... please...no..." Sasuke moaned, and tried to his hands to stop his uncle. "It feels... weird Uncle. Please... stop."

Madara grabbed Sasuke's hands and quickly tied them up skillfully. "No! Untie me Uncle! Please!" Sasuke cried out, confused.

"Sh. Just let me do this Sasuke. I promise you, you'll forget about Itachi." Madara murmured against his nipple. He then bit on the tiny pink bud and flicked it with his tongue, twisting the the other one between his fingers.

"AH! Ah! Hah...hah... no...n-no...ah..." Sasuke couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his mouth. He was shocked from the sounds he was making.

Madara smirked, the sounds turning him on.

"Sasuke...you're so cute Sasuke." He said in a greasy voice that made Sasuke shudder in fear.

"Do you remember me Sasuke-kun?" He asked, and started to suck on his neck.

"Wh-what? Please! Uncle stop it!"

"We met a few weeks ago didn't we? At the amusement park." Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized this man was the man he and Itachi met at the amusement park. (Referring to chapter 1)

"You're th-that man..ah!" Sasuke felt tears pour out as Madara bit his shoulder

"Yes. Once I laid my eyes on you I knew that I wanted you... I also knew you and Itachi were my nephews." Madara licked onto the mark he put on Sasuke's shoulder which would be hidden by clothes.

"Wh-what... why are you doing this? Please... stop..." Sasuke whimpered, not being able to struggle anymore. Madara had him totally pinned down anyways.

"Because Sasuke-kun. I love your body... I want to touch you and feel you. I want to make you feel good and forget all your bad memories." Madara sat on Sasuke's hips. "I want to use you in so many ways."

Sasuke's eyes widened at those words and he closed them again, crying. "Please... don't."

"Too late. I'm your guardian and you have to do whatever I tell you to. You don't want to get in trouble by your nii-san right? He wouldn't be happy knowing you disobeyed your guardian." Sasuke realized that might be true. He was young and naive so didn't really know what was truly right.

"Do you want me to tell Itachi you were being a bad boy?" Madara asked in a bit of a harsh voice.

Although Sasuke knew he was mad at Itachi, he didn't want Itachi to be mad at him. "No... please... don't."

"Good. Now. Just stay still and listen to what I say. Ok?" Madara demanded.

Sasuke slowly nodded, tears still faling down his black orbs. "Good boy." Right after those words, Madara crashed his lips onto Sasuke's, taking his whole mouth.

"Mm!" Sasuke was shocked. He knew Itachi kissed him like this but not this hard. And... "What's that! He's putting his tongue in!" Sasuke thought in his mind loudly. "Mmmm!"

Madara pushed his tongue inside and let it roam around Sasuke's small mouth. Sasuke was so confused and it felt disgusting having this man's tongue rub against his, but he just stayed still.

Madara harshly kissed him, using his teeth to bite Sasuke's and draw blood. Then, he took off all of Sasuke's clothes and looked at Sasuke's dick. Sasuke blushed under his look. "You're too young now, so I can't play with that beautiful piece of flesh... but when you grow older, I can't wait to have a taste of you." Madara murmured in his ear. Sasuke was confused by what he meant.

"Now. Suck me." He demanded, and made Sasuke go on his knees. He stood in front of him and made sure Sasuke's back could hit the wall. He unzipped his pants in front of Sasuke's face and got out his dick, gasping as he touched it with his hand. He knew he was already as hard as rock.

"Use your tongue and lips, but don't bite. If you do, you'll be punished." Madara ordered, and thrusted his cock inside Sasuke's small mouth. Only half of it fit inside the tiny mouth. Sasuke knew this was what his father made him to. He was confused as to why they wanted him to do this. He didn't want to. He cried, knowing Itachi wasn't there to save him this time.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt this wet, hard thing just invade his mouth. It tasted absolutely horrible and he felt like throwing up, but he did nothing and just stayed there.

"Suck it. Now." Madara said in that cold voice of his.

"Suck?" Sasuke though. He knew what that meant but didn't know why his uncle wanted him to suck his private. As he cried, confused and disgusted, Sasuke sucked on the dick lightly.

"Ah...ah... so good... damn Sasuke. You've got a nice mouth." Madara moaned out, and began thrusting his hips into Sasuke's mouth, making the boy groan in pain. Sasuke's head kept on hitting the wall behind him and he felt like gagging since the dick was going all the way in the back of his throat.

"Mmmm! Mmmmm!!" Sasuke moaned onto the penis thrusting hard and fast into his mouth. The vibrations of his cries made Madara feel extreme pleasure.

Madara moaned as he thrust harder and harder. "Rub your tongue around the tip." He mumbled and Sasuke just did what he said, confused as Madara cried out in pleasure louder. "Great...damn... so good... I'm cumming." he moaned.

His words were just like his fathers.

"I'm cumming! I'm..." Madara thrust in three more times before cumming inside Sasuke's wet, bruised mouth. He pushed in hard as he felt his cum squirt out of him and his orgasm build up, making him feel awesome pleasure. He rid out his orgasm, splurting out the last bit of cum before taking his wet dick out of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke was about to spit out the nasty and bitter liquid in his mouth, but Madara wouldn't have any of that.

Madara grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled on it, covering his mouth. "Swallow it. All of it." He demanded in a cold and harsh tone.

Sasuke whimpered and cried but obeyed, swallowing the disguting liquid. Madara stood up and off the bed, zipping up his pants. "Good boy Sasuke. You did good." He ruffled Sasuke's hair as Sasuke fell on the bed, tired from crying so much. He untied the wrist and smirked. "Tomorrow... we'll go on to the next level."

Sasuke faintly heard those words but didn't know what they meant. Madara walked out the room and Sasuke just cried, feeling total pain all over his body and all over his heart.

...

Sasuke laid on his bed as he remembered that night, and then all those years after. The sexual abuse and rape went on for 7 more years. He couldn't tell anyone and he was scared... scared of Madara.

But probably the biggest reason he didn't tell anyone was... he still had hope. He had hope that maybe, just maybe the person that would save him would be Itachi... The small 7 year old boy had that hope all the way until he was 14, now knowing all that hoping was wasted on nothing. He was wrong. Itachi didn't save him. He didn't come back for him. And...

"He didn't love me."

...

Sasuke's first time... (He's still 8)

"AH!!" Sasuke cried out as he felt his uncle's fingers inside his hole. He was tied up and stuck but still struggled with his legs. Madara just pushed them down. "No! No! Uncle Madara! Please! It hurts!!"

"Sh... it'll feel better. Trust me." Madara said, and knew he had to go a little easy. Sasuke didn't go through puberty so he didn't have the pleasure of his dick yet. But he still has his prostate...

"AH!!" Sasuke's body jerked up as he gasped and screamed, feeling the fingers touching something inside him that made him feel totally crazy. The feeling didn't hurt but he didn't know if it really felt good. It kind of did but... He still didn't like it. He cried and moaned out as Madara smirked, brushing that spot again. "No! Ahh!"

"Ok. You're ready now." Madara got in between Sasuke's legs and positioned himself, letting his dick touch Sasuke's entrance.

"What are you- AHHHH!!!! OUCH!! NO! UNCLE!! PLEASE! IT HURTS!!!!" Sasuke cried out again in total pain as this huge dick slammed inside him, ripping up muscles and stretching out his anal hole.

"I know it hurts Sasuke... but it'll feel good... now!"

"AH!" Sasuke felt that feeling again of having his prostate hit. His body jerked up but it still hurt. "No. Uncle! Please... it hurts...please..."

Madara licked the tears off his eyes and kissed Sasuke deeply. Sasuke whimpered and returned the kiss just so maybe his uncle would let him off. "Please... uncle Madara."

"Sasuke. I have to teach you to get used to this. Trust me, it'll feel a lot better when you're older." Madara started moving in and out, thrusting hard into Sasuke's hole.

"AH! No! Ah! Hah...ah...Ah!" Sasuke moaned and cried out in pain and pleasure as his prostate continously got hit on. "Too much! No more uncle! Please!"

Madara continously sped up his pace, feeling himself about to cum soon. "I'm cumming... I'm cumming... oh damn. So good..."

"No! Uncle! Please! Take it out! Take it-AH!!!" Sasuke was surprised as Madara suddenly came, spilling his cum inside him and letting it hit directly onto his prostate. Sasuke was shocked and felt the hot liquid inside his lower body. He gasped and cried out pain and pleasure as he felt his prostate get continously hit on.

"No..." he murmured.

Madara was breathing hard as he took himself out of Sasuke. He looked at the hole and saw his cum and blood spill out. "What a view." He though, smirking. He got up and ruffled Sasuke's hair, untying him. Sasuke was too tired and hurt to move.

"That was good. Let's do this again tomorrow ok Sasuke-kun?" Madara left the room, satisfied.

Sasuke lay there, still and in pain as he was bleeding and felt disgusting all over as the cum spilled out his hole. He soon burst into tears and sobbed into his pillow, knowing that tears would eventually lead him to sleep...

...

When Sasuke was 13...

"Ah! Ah! No! U-Uncle Madara! Please! Stop these guys... please!" Sasuke cried out as three men were molesting and raping him. This was the first time Madara had brought in his friends to have fun with him. Madara just watched however, video taping the whole sick thing.

"Ah Sasuke. Just let them have fun with you." Madara smirked, getting turned on by this.

One man ripped off Sasuke's clothes as another forcefully made out with him. Another man tied Sasuke's hands to his back and thrust his fingers inside his whole. "Ah! No! No!" Sasuke cried out. He didn't want to be fucked by some strangers... and by three strangers to be more specific.

"Mmm... Madara. This young boy is so sexy." One of them said in a dirty voice.

"And delicious." Another man murmured. He began to suck on Sasuke's dick, making Sasuke cry out in shock.

"No..." He whispered.

"I'll get this boy's mouth to do something better that complain." The third man grinned and thrust his dick inside Sasuke's now bigger mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened but he didn't dare bite it. He just began sucking knowing if he didn't, he could very well get beaten up badly by these three men.

He felt totally violated as his dick was being sucked on and his mouth was forced to give a blow job. Then, he felt a hug dick thrust into his ass that was probably a lot looser than it was 5 years ago, but still very tight.

"Mmm! Mmm!" Sasuke couldn't cry out since his mouth was taken, but he moaned onto the dick he was sucking on.

"Damn! He's tight for a nonvirgin!" The man fucking him moaned out, thrusting in faster and faster.

"Yep. That's why I love that ass." Madara said, taping the whole thing while touching himself.

"Hurry up. I want a piece of it too." The man who was giving the blow job said.

"Ok... I'm cumming..." He moaned out, thrusting in harder and faster. "I'm... oh...damn...AH!" He thrust in one last time before emptying himself inside Sasuke's tight hole.

"MMMMM!!!" Sasuke didn't want this man's cum in him. This stranger's cum in him.

"Hey. Madara- give me on 'those.'" The man sucking on Sasuke said. Madara threw him a cock ring and the man stuck it onto Sasuke's dick. "Perfect... Let's see if he can last without exploding." He smirked sadistically. Then, he got up and immediately began fucking Sasuke like crazy, his pace going faster each second.

The other man took his dick out and waited for his turn, loving this scene. "Ah! Ah! AH! No! Ah!" Sasuke moaned and cried out. The pace was too fast and this was too much.

"Let's double it." Madara suggested, and pointed to the man waiting. "Fuck him together with the other man."

The man happily obeyed and got next to the guy fucking Sasuke. He stuck in his dick as well and the two began fucking Sasuke hard and fast.

"Nooo!! No! Too much! Too...ah! AH!! Ah...!!" Sasuke couldn't handle all this. The man who first fucked him was stroking his dick and he had to cum, but couldn't because of the cock ring.

"I'm cumming." The two men said, and thrust in harder and harder until..

"AH!" They both came into Sasuke at the same time and Sasuke gasped, feeling like his intestines would explode. His hole was overflowing with too much cum.

The two men came out and watched as all the cum came spilling out of Sasuke's hole, along with blood.

Sasuke knew he needed to cum as well before he exploded. He laid on his back and the man stroking him finally took off the cock ring. "AH!!!!" Sasuke moaned and screamed out as he felt himself cum. The liquid came bursting out and landed on his stomach and face.

"Damn sexy." A man murmured.

"Yep..."

Madara came onto Sasuke's face as well. He loved the expression Sasuke made, and caught it all on camera. He smiled, happy. Sasuke who was covered in cum inside and out, laid on the living room floor, tired and in pain. The men left to get some food as Madara gave him one last kiss and left him to rest and then clean himself up.

...

Back to now...

So that was some memories Sasuke had in his mind that he knew would stick with him forever, haunting him. "At least that bastard let me attend school." Sasuke thought, knowing he still got education, but he didn't bother making any friends, except Naruto who was still his friend and room mate. He remembered that Naruto was with him throughout all those years and that he was actually the first person he told what his uncle did to...

...

When Sasuke confessed his uncle's doings, it was when he was 14 and Madara and his friends were done raping him. They headed out afterwards. He had marks all over his body from paddles that they used to hit him and he was covered in cum. He was bleeding on his stomach since one man loved to bite.

He limped towards his room and fell onto his floor, not having the strength to go his bed. He just began to fall asleep...

"Sasuke? Sasuke?! You here?" Naruto called as he stepped into the house. The door was unlocked and he needed to give Sasuke some homework since Sasuke was forced to skip school today. "Sasuke?!"

Naruto looked around and saw that the living room was empty. He went upstairs and headed towards Sasuke's room. He saw Sasuke's door was opened as well. "Sasuke...?" He stepped inside and gasped as he saw the sight.

"SASUKE!!"

Naruto ran towards him and held him sit up, holding onto him. "Sasuke! What happened!? What?! Who?!"

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was worn out from all the screaming and moaning.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke was bleeding and covered in what Naruto could tell was cum. Anyone could tell the boy was raped just by glancing at him. "Sasuke...what happened? Who did this to you?!"

Sasuke didn't answer for a long time. Then, he started crying. "I wish he was Itachi..." He thought, crying into Naruto's chest. "Naruto..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto stared at Sasuke with sadness and pity. "Please... trust me. Tell me what's wrong."

Shaking, Sasuke confessed. "U-Uncle Madara..." he almost whispered.

"What?! He...?! But why! He's your Uncle!"

"I know... I know Naruto. But that doesn't mean anything. Naruto...I'm so tired." Sasuke cried, clutching onto Naruto's shirt. "I'm so tired of this all... the pain... everywhere... in my heart... on my body. Please... Naruto. Help me. I'm so tired of it all."

Naruto gazed at him with a sad expression. He didn't know the whole story but he knew that Sasuke probabl went through a lot. Sasuke always went to school tired and never talked. During P.E. he also saw bruises on Sasuke's body sometimes as well, but Sasuke just said they were from falling.

Naruto held Sasuke tightly and closely. He took out his cell phone and called his father. "Dad?"

"Naruto. What's Wrong? Why are you calling now?"

"Dad... Sasuke. He's hurt. We're at his house right now in his room. Can you please come here? The door's unlocked."

"He's hurt? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain more later, but looks like he's been raped and beaten. So please... hurry." Naruto felt tears swell in his eyes. He was hurting for Sasuke. He felt sad for him and was hurting for him a lot. Sasuke was now asleep in his chest and arms, too tired to stay awake.

"... Ok. I'll come as soon as I can with my private doctor." Minato replied. He was shocked but knew staying on the phone wouldn't help anything. He hung up and started to come over.

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, rubbing Sasuke's back. He sighed. "Itachi... if only you were here..."

...

Now...

Sasuke now lived a better life than before. Minato helped him of course and they found the videos Madara taped Sasuke with while he was being raped. They used all that as evidence including Sasuke's testimony as his body injuries. After court, trials, and other long situations, Sasuke was finally free... in a way.

He lived with Naruto now in an apartment that Minato helped pay for. It was actually Minato's apartment but he mostly just stayed in his house. This apartment was just something he thought that Sasuke and Naruto would probably need to be alone and use.

Also, Minato adopted Sasuke since there were no other relatives. Even if there were, he wouldn't allow them to take Sasuke. He felt terrible for making Sasuke live his years like that. He felt guilty and responsible for the boy, so he took full custody of him with no hesitations.

Even if Sasuke was out of his 7 years of torture like that, he wasn't totally free. His heart still hurt sometimes when he thought of Itachi, and he knew that Itachi still had a hold of his heart. But Sasuke knew it was really his fault for letting Itachi keep his heart.

"Itachi nii-san..." Sasuke took out something from his drawer. It was the picture that Itachi gave him on Christmas. He stared at it for a long time, and finally he put it away, deep within his drawer. "Forget about him..." He told himself. "He's just part of the bad memories. Just... forget about him. He'll never come back again."

Sasuke sighed and laid back on his bed. Yes... it was a mattress on the floor. He couldn't deal with a normal bed. It was just a habit... nothing else.

"Sasuke! Let's eat! The pizza's here!" Naruto called from the living room.

"Ok!" Sasuke called back out. He sighed one last time before stepping out his room, done remembering those memories.

...

"Itachi!"

The said name turned around as he came out of the glass doors. He saw one man that he knew as like a father to him. "Mr. Uzumaki." He smiled, bowing his head.

"Ah! Nice to see you again!" Minato gave Itachi a big bear hug and helped him carry his stuff. "And this must be your friend Tobi right?" He asked, gesturing to Tobi.

"Yep! Itachi- you never told me he was that hot!" Tobi exclaimed, checking Minato out. Minato slightly blushed, laughing.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Minato Uzumaki." Minato introduced.

"Hey!" Tobi greeted.

The three walked out the airport and into the car that Minato had waiting for them.

"So Itachi- you still remember Japanese I see." Minato said.

"Yeah. Couldn't forget it." Itachi replied. "But I also know almost just as much English."

"Haha." Minato laughed. "Really now? That's great."

"Hey! Ita-kun! When are we gonna see this cute brother of yours?" Tobi asked.

Itachi didn't answer, not knowing the answer himself.

"Well... Itachi... actually... there's something you should know about Sasuke." Minato said, not knowing if he should tell Itachi yet.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, wondering what it was.

Minato stared at Itachi, and sighed. "I'll tell you next time. Anyways, he's coming tonight to my houe along with Naruto so you could see him then."

Itachi nodded. "Naruto?" Itachi asked. "Why isn't Naruto living in your house?"

"Oh. Well I didn't want to mention it over the phone or letter knowing you'd probably hang up angrily, but they live together now." Minato said.

Itachi glared at him in a deadly way. "Alone?"

"Yes Itachi. Alone. They live in my apartment."

"Are you crazy!? You can't just..." Itachi trailed off, stopping himself from saying any further. He knew that he shouldn't blame Minato for doing that. He knew very well Naruto and Sasuke were close... he was just being his jealous and possessive self again.

"Whatever." Itachi muttered. "I'm going to change that anyways." He thought secretly. He knew that he was more grown up now and was able to control himself better with Sasuke, but no matter what, that love for him was still there. He just used these years to bury that love away, deep, deep into his heart.

Minato watched Itachi, and he knew that Itachi would probably kill himself if he found out about Sasuke's past after he left him. "I wonder if I could really tell him... I don't want to hurt him like that." Minato thought. "Well... we'll see how it goes tonight."

...

After Naruto and Sasuke ate the pizza, Naruto said, "It's 6 so we'll leave in an hour ok?"

"Alright." Sasuke replied. Minato's house wasn't far anyways. A five minute walk from the apartment to his house.

Naruto watched Sasuke, and smirked. "So- Sasuke. You know- it's been like 2 weeks since we've you know- done it. Wanna do it?"

Sasuke lifted a brow at Naruto and sighed, seeing the blonde was getting horny. "Alright Naruto. Sure. We have an hour to kill."

"Yay!" Naruto quickly got on top of Sasuke on the couch and started to kiss him passionately. "Nnn..." Sasuke moaned, and Naruto started to undress Sasuke.

The two made out while dragging each other's clothes off. Yes- they were what you would call 'friends with benefits.' It first happened when Sasuke had a nightmare about Madara and Naruto came into his room in the middle of the night to comfort him. Since then, they do it occasionally when they feel like it. Sasuke does it cause it feels good and helps him forget the emptiness in his heart. Naruto does it cause it feels good and to help Sasuke feel no pain in his heart. They were close friends and had no feelings for each other that was more than that.

Just unrelated brother you would call.

"Ah! N-Naruto.." Sasuke moaned out as Naruto bit his neck, leaving marks. "H-hurry..." He wanted it bad. Just recently remembering all those terribly memories made him a bit horny yet painfully hurt.

Naruto started to stretch Sasuke out with his fingers first, using one by one. "Ah! Naruto... just put it in...I'm ready..." Sasuke moaned out.

Naruto nodded and took his fingers out. He crashed his lips onto Sasuke's before thrusting in his dick inside Sasuke's whole in one thrust all the way. "AH!" Sasuke cried out. Their breathing started getting faster and faster as Naruto's pace increased.

"Ah! Ah!! Hah...hah...Naruto...ah!" Sasuke moaned out in pleasure as he felt his prostate get hit. With Madara and all those other strangers, he didn't like the sex cause he hated the person, but if it was with someone he truly liked then he actually didn't mind the sex and liked it. Sasuke was gay and he didn't really mind. "I never really liked girls anyways." He thought, and cried out in pleasure again. It felt good with Naruto but... there was still just something missing. Something that made the sex only 90% pleasureable. The 10% was... just not there.

"Ah! Naruto! More! Harder!" Sasuke cried out, wanting to feel more pleasure to replace his pain.

Naruto's thrusts became harder. "I'm cumming..." He mumbled.

"M-me too..." Sasuke moaned, stroking himself.

"Ah! Ah! AH!!" Sasuke came in his hand as his body jerked up. He came all over his stomach and Naruto came soon afterwards, spilling his seed into his best friend.

"Ah... Sasuke..." Naruto moaned.

"Hah...ha...ha..." Sasuke panted as his orgasm died down. He laid limp and still as Naruto pulled out of him and sat against the couch, tired as well.

"That was a great fuck." Naruto murmured.

"Yep." Sasuke murmured back.

The two made out one last time before washing up, changing, and heading out to walk over to their house.

...

"Itachi. Tobi. Do you guys like your rooms?" Minato asked as he set three cups of tea on the living room table and they all drank it

"Yes. It's very nice Mr. Uzumaki. Thank you." Itachi replied.

"Yeah! It's big and cozy! I love it! And it's got its own bathroom and everything!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to trouble you so much though." Itachi apologized.

"Not at all! Itachi- you're like a son to me and I do want to take care of you. If you weren't over 18, I'd adopt you like I did to Sasuke but since you're now 21, that'll be hard to do." Minato frowned. "Besides... I have done wrong towards you and your brother so this is my payment." He looked down, feeling guilty again. He always cursed himself for letting Madara adopt Sasuke.

"What? What do you mean by that Mr. Uzumaki?" Tobi asked, curious.

"You two can call me Minato now since you're a lot older now." Minato began smiling again. "Anyways, it's nothing... I mean...well, you'll see eventually."

Itachi frowned, confused and wondering what Minato meant. What wrong did he do towards Sasuke and him?

"Anyways, Itachi- did you bring me any souveniers from America?" Minato asked in his usual happy voice.

Itachi decided to let the topic go for now. He smiled. "I did. I got some for Sasuke and Naruto too. Let me go get them." He got up and went up the stairs to get his stuff from his room.

As soon as he left three knocks came on the door.

"Ah. They must be here." Minato said, smiling. He was a bit nervous about this reunion, but hoped it'd go well.

He got up and opened the door as Naruto and Sasuke came strolling in. "Don't you guys have the house key?" Minato asked grinning.

"Dad!" Naruto exclaimed, happily jumping into his father's arms. Minato laughed and hugged him back.

"We forgot it." Sasuke said and stared at the two a bit jealously. Family being in each other's arms... he missed it.

Minato kissed Naruto's forehead and had an arm around his shoulders as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Ah- Is this Itachi's brother!?" Tobi asked, running over to them. He gave one look to Sasuke and started smiling. "Looks just like him!" He laughed and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "He's cute too."

"Hey." Naruto slapped Tobi's hand away. He's what you call a 'protective friend.' "Don't just touch someone you don't know."

Tobi laughed. "Ok ok. You must be his lover or something huh?"

"No." Minato replied for Naruto and Sasuke. "They're just friends."

"Yep!"

"Really? Well then are any of you single?" Tobi asked in a flirty voice.

"Who is this suspicious character dad?" Naruto asked, glaring at Tobi.

"Well actually, I wanted to surprise you so I didn't mention earlier Sasuke, but Itachi-..."

_CRASH!!_

All four heads turned towards the bottom of the stairs which was facing opposite of them. Standing there was of course, Uchiha Itachi. He seemed to have dropped some glass souveniers onto the floor.

Sasuke's expression was at first confused, hurt, than horridly furious.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Sasuke yelled, his hands turning into fists. Even if he was yelling like this, he could feel the tears in his eyes swell up.

"Sasuke..." Itachi gasped out. He couldn't speak. The moment he saw Sasuke it felt like all the air in him just escaped him. He could feel his heart beat faster and his blood swirling through his body. The moment he saw him, it seemed like all the feelings he's kept buried just flew out again. "Sasuke..." He repeated, shaking a bit.

Sasuke who was also shaking from hurt and anger glared at Itachi. The room was silent for a long time. Finally, Itachi walked towards Sasuke as they stared into each other's eyes. It felt as if no one else was in the room but them.

"Get the fuck away from me you traitor!!" Sasuke yelled, and the tears spilled out. "I... I don't know who you are! You're just... a stranger to me. So don't come near me!!" Sasuke cried out. When he saw Itachi, he mentally cursed himself for feeling that fast beating heart of his. He felt happy yet hurt. So angry yet more hurt. But he tried to show his angry side.

"I don't know you anymore. So just... leave. Go back." Sasuke turned away from Itachi, loosing eye contact.

"Sasuke." Itachi touched his shoulder and felt that electric shock go up his arm. Sasuke felt one go down his spine and shivered but not in fear. In plesaure. His eyes widened and he did what he didn't want to do.

Sasuke ran out the door, crying trembling as he felt coldness without Itachi's touch.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled, punching Itachi in the face. "How could you leave him?! Do you know what he's gone through without you?! Do you know how many times he's been abused and raped!?"

"Naruto!" Minato exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Naruto ran after Sasuke as Itachi stood there, frozen at the words Naruto yelled at him.

"R-raped? What does he mean by that Minato?" He asked in a trembling voice.

Minato sighed. "Itachi... there's something you should know..."

* * *

Ok! That was chapter 6! Hope you liked it:) I know Poor Sasuke. But Itachi's back. Will they get together again? Hm... Until next time! Please Review and thanks! :)


	7. Chapter 7

This is chapter 7:) Sorry it took a while but it was a shorter time that last time. Should I make this story extened even after the main plot ends?

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A THREESOME SEX SCENE BETWEEN DEIDARA, SASORI, AND ITACHI:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

"Itachi... there's something you should know..." Minato hesitated for a second. He looked up at Itachi and saw the expression on his face- confused, angry, and sad. That's the expression he didn't want to see on Itachi's face. That's why he's been avoiding to tell him. He didn't want to be the first to tell him.

"Minato... you better tell me what's going on before I beat the shit out of you for no reason at all." Itachi threatened in a low voice, impatient to know what the hell Naruto meant.

The older man walked towards Itachi and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Itachi- The truth is, Sasuke's former guardian didn't move to Europe like I told you... he actually went to jail for sexual abuse and rape towards Sasuke."

Itachi's eyes widened at those words. Minato had told Itachi that Madara had to move to Europe for business so that's why Minato adopted Sasuke. It was all a lie though. However, Itachi didn't care about that. He felt totally... broken.

"Wh-What? WHAT?!" Itachi went into a total confused outrage as he grabbed a vase near him and threw it at the wall.

_CRASH_

"Itachi! Calm down!" Tobi yelled, trying to prevent Itachi for throwing any more dangerous things.

"SHUT UP!" Itachi shouted, pushing Tobi off him. "You lied to me Minato! You said Madara moved to Europe! You never told me this happened! Not in any letters, phone calls or anything!!" Itachi grabbed Minato's shirt and pulled him. They were about the same height now.

Minato just stared at him with eyes full of guilt as Itachi glared at him. Although Itachi was angry and shouting, his voice was terribly trembling and Tobi and Minato could hear it very well.

Minato didn't tell him in the letters because he couldn't bear to let him know that for 8 years, Sasuke was being raped at neither of them knew. He knew eventually Itachi would have to find out though.

"I...I..." Itachi let Minato go and dropped to his knees, breaking down. "I left him... I was the one that abandoned him...betrayed him...I..." Itachi felt tears swell up. "I... I caused him to get raped!!" Itachi brought a hand to his face but kept his tears down. He stood up and ran out the door, going the direction Sasuke and Naruto ran towards.

"Itachi! Wait!!" Tobi shouted after him. Minato and Tobi followed after.

"I have to say sorry... I have to... apologize... to him... Sasuke..." Itachi thought as he ran as fast as he could towards the apartment. Minato showed him where the apartment was as they drove through the neighborhood to his house.

The moment Itachi heard about what happened to Sasuke while he was gone, he felt as if a knife plunged through his heart and then stabbed him a million times. The pain just kept on coming and coming and he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so much but forced himself not to. "I did it... I did this all to Sasuke... if only... If only I stayed by his side." Itachi thought.

He didn't know the whole story, but just hearing that Sasuke was raped made him go into total guilt and rage. He wanted to cry, but of course he wanted to kill who ever raped Sasuke with his bare hands.

After running very fast for a while, Itachi reached Sasuke's apartment. He up the stairs to the second floor and towards the first room where he knew Sasuke was at. "Sasuke!!" He yelled, and slammed the door open only to find, to his anger and horror, his little brother under that bastard blonde Naruto who was making out with him heatedly.

Itachi exploded into jealousy and anger as he ran towards the two and pulled Naruto off him, punching him in the face. "Stop it!!" Sasuke yelled as Itachi was sitting on Naruto, continously punching him. "Stop it!!!"

Naruto glared at Itachi and punched him back. The two started getting into a one on one fight and Itachi being bigger, was winning. Sasuke grabbed onto Itachi's arm and tried to stop him desperately. Itachi saw the way Sasuke clung onto his arm with tears pouring out his eyes. It hurt him so much to see his little brother like this...

"Sasuke..." Itachi jumped towards the younger Uchiha and grabbed him into a tight, tight hug. "Sasuke...Sasuke..." He kept on murmuring his name over. He felt tears make their way down his face as he held onto the small 15 year old boy with such sorrow and happiness to have him in his arms again. "Sasuke..."

Minato and Tobi reached the door and saw the scene. They could tell there was a fight from the way Naruto was laying back on the floor and had blood on his face. They also saw the way Itachi was crying as he held Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt the warmth of his brother and felt this older man shake as he held him. "Nii-san...Is he... crying?" He thought, and his hands shakingly was brought up. Sasuke wanted to hug Itachi back. He was about to put his hands on Itachi's back but stopped when he was an inch away. He then clenched his fists and put his hands onto Itachi's shoulders, pushing him away.

Itachi's eyes widened as Sasuke pushed him away for the first time. It felt... so painful. He felt so hurt. "Was this how he felt when I left him?" He thought, feeling cold all of a sudden as Sasuke left his arms.

"Let me go..." Sasuke murmured, and pulled Itachi's arms off him. "Go... Just go..." Sasuke backed up against the couch, glaring at Itachi. He knew that he couldn't stand up with his legs that already felt so numb.

"Sasuke. I'm so sorry." Itachi said out, and went on his knees in front of his little brother. "I'm so sorry Sasuke... I'm so sorry." Itachi stopped himself from sobbing but small tears escaped his eyes. He was hurting everywhere. His heart, his head, his whole body. The feeling of having his brother push him away was... terrible. It felt as if he was being rejected. Totally rejected.

And what also hurt was knowing that this pain was exactly what Sasuke felt 8 years ago... that 7 year old boy was this hurt, plus the pain of being raped.

Itachi gritted his teeth as he bowed in front of Sasuke, apologizing countless times. "I'm sorry...Sasuke." Minato, Naruto, and Tobi watched this with sad expressions on their faces. It was very pitiful watching Itachi do this, but surprising as well.

Sasuke was shocked at the way Itachi was bowing in front of him and crying. He saw the way his whole body was shaking and he felt as if he could forgive Itachi for anything, but he wouldn't give in so easily. No way.

"Stop." Sasuke muttered, and bent down, grabbing Itachi's shirt. He pulled him up and stared at him right in the eye. "No more Itachi. You betrayed me. Remember? You left me all alone..." Sasuke let Itachi's shirt go and took a step back. "I'm not going to forgive you, so please just go."

Itachi knew that no matter how many times he apologized, Sasuke might never forgive him. He didn't even deserve his forgiveness anyways, but Itachi wouldn't give up. No way.

The older Uchiha decided to put that matter aside for now and tried to get back to his composed self. "I want to know who it was that raped you." He said in a serious voice.

Sasuke winced at that word and looked towards Minato. "Mr. Uzumaki... I'm going to go take a shower. You tell him." Sasuke went inside his room and slammed his door shut.

Naruto went after him but Itachi grabbed his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

The blonde turned and glared at Itachi. "You have no right to get jealous." He growled, but his expression suddenly turned sad. "And... he's sad. Sasuke- he needs comfort right now. At times like these, he can't be alone."

Itachi saw the way Naruto knew Sasuke so well and cared for him so much. He slowly let Naruto's shoulder go and felt as if he just let Sasuke go. He closed his eyes as Naruto went after Sasuke and clutched onto his chest, feeling a pain swell up.

"I didn't expect this much pain as soon as I came back..." he thought, feeling like his heart was dropping.

"Itachi. Are you ok?" Minato asked as he heldonto Itachi's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze.

Itachi straightened up more and cleared his throat. "I uh... I'll head back over to the house. And then..." He looked towards Tobi and Minato. "I'll leave." He walked out the door and Tobi ran after him.

"Wait! Itachi! Wait!!" Tobi ran after Itachi as Itachi quickly walked down the stairs and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. "What do you mean you'll leave?"

"I'm going back to America... I don't need to stay here." Itachi knew Sasuke wouldn't forgive or talk to him ever again, so why bother staying?

Itachi started walking again, yanking out of Tobi's grip.

"So you're just going to give up?" Tobi said in a tone that sounded disappointed.

Itachi stopped and scowled, turning around. "Well what am I supposed to do huh?! What?!! He's not going to forgive me! I don't blame him Tobi! Why should I stay here when there's nothing left for me here huh?!"

Tobi gave him one long look and sighed, shaking his head. "Itachi. Stop acting like he's the one at fault here."

"I'm not! I know I'm the one at fault!" Itachi yelled back.

"No. If you knew that than you would stay and chase after him." Tobi said in a serious voice. "You would beg until you were weak in the knees and lost your voice! You would beg and beg for forgiveness! But instead you're running away!"

Itachi grabbed Tobi's shirt and glared at him. "I am NOT running away."

"Then what are you doing?" Tobi asked, matching his glare. "What?"

Itachi couldn't answer that. He was running away... he wanted this pain to go away so he was trying to leave again, just like 8 years ago. 8 years ago when he tried to run away from his true feelings. He was doing it again...

Itachi let Tobi go and stared at the ground with sadness. "I..." He paused. "I love him Tobi. I love him so much..." Itachi forced himself not to cry again. "I always have and I always will. That's why I ran away from him 8 years ago... But now, he hates me... so much." Itachi clutched onto his chest. "Because of me he was raped and abused. He's not going to forgive me Tobi. I betrayed him. He won't."

"You never know unless you try." Tobi retaliated, and put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Itachi... don't give up."

The older Uchiha looked up towards Tobi and sighed. This was why Tobi was the only friend he made back in the U.S. He was the type that was fun and laid back most times, but when it was time to get serious he would get serious. He was his best friend... and they did a few things as friends sometimes.

Anyways, the two headed back towards the house they were staying at after Itachi decided to stay and try his best to recieve Sasuke's forgiveness.

...

Naruto stepped into the room and saw Sasuke on the floor bed against the wall with his knees under his chest, crying.

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, and sat next to him.

"Naruto... he's back... he's back..." Sasuke murmured, not able to believe it even though he knew he saw him.

"Yeah... he is back." Naruto sighed. "Are you happy?"

Sasuke didn't answer for a while. Finally, he said, "I... I don't know. I mean..." Sasuke let his head rest against the wall. "I'm mad that he betrayed me. I can't forgive him for that. No matter how hard I try to I just can't." Sasuke sighed.

"It's ok. I can't forgive him either for leaving you.. but Sasuke. You got to know, you can't ignore him." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded. "I know... I know." The young Uchiha brought the blanket over his body.

"Do you want to have sex for comfort?" Naruto asked, trying to see if he could make Sasuke feel better.

Sasuke was about to reject the offer until the door was opened widely. Minato stepped in with a smile that looked innocent but you could feel the fakeness behind it.

"Dad-what is it?" Naruto asked, sighing. His dad was way to overprotective of him. Minato knew Sasuke and Naruto had sex occasionally and he was sort of fine with it, but of course his fatherly instincts tried to prevent them from doing it as much as he could.

"Naruto. We should leave Sasuke alone now. The doctor did say he should get a lot of rest when he's stressed." Naruto rolled his eyes but grinned, loving his father's attempts at being so fatherly.

"Ok dad." He got up and walked towards his father. Minato put an arm around his shoulder.

"Get a lot of rest ok Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke was still slightly angry at the blonde man for not telling him about Itachi.

Minato just grinned and walked out with Naruto. The two drove towards the house. Naruto wanted to talk to Itachi...

...

Naruto and Minato arrived to the house. The blonde boy went upstairs with his father and they went inside the room that Itachi was staying in.

Minato knocked on the door. "Itachi?"

"Come in." Itachi murmured.

The two walked in and saw that he was unpacking a few clothes but not all. Tobi came in as well.

"So you decided to stay after all?" Minato asked.

"Yeah." Itachi said. "That idiot convinced me to."

Tobi smiled brightly. "Yep! So I hope you don't mind Mr. Uzumaki that we stay here... until we get a job and money and stuff."

"It's fine." Mr. Uzumaki smiled. "I could get you guys a job really easily just to say. My company could use a lot of people that knows English."

"Really?!" Tobi asked excitedly.

"Yeah. You guys can come with my to my company and I'll have the jobs ready for you quickly."

"Awesome!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I don't think I'll be starting work very soon though." Itachi put in while he was unpacking. "I need to... resolve some other things first."

Minato nodded, understanding. "That's fine. Just whenver you feel like you have to."

"Itachi- are you going to keep chasing after Sasuke?" Naruto asked finally.

The black haired man looked at the younger blonde. "I will. I will beg for his forgiveness. He's my brother."

"Do you only think of him as your brother though?" Naruto demanded to know the answer. He knew it already just from the look in Itachi's eyes, but he wanted to make sure it was true.

Itachi was silent for a while before saying, "Of course... I can't think of him as anything else right?" He almost whispered this as though it was painful for him to say it.

Naruto glared at him and turned, walking out of the room. He wanted to hear Itachi's true feelings. He wanted to know if Itachi truly loved Sasuke and would truly protect him, because the blonde knew very well he couldn't. He and Sasuke weren't in love with each other. They had sex and played around but it didn't mean anything. Yeah Naruto loved Sasuke, but as like a brother and a best friend. So he felt protective of him as well.

"If Itachi doesn't prove himself to be worthy of Sasuke I'm not give Sasuke to him that easily." Naruto thought as he walked out the room.

...

The next day, Itachi decided to try and catch Sasuke after school and drive him somewhere so they could talk. He went over to his school and waited in front of the gate.

RINGGGGG...

Soon, kids came pouring out wearing uniforms. A lot of girls stared at Itachi, giggling. He waited patiently for Sasuke and when he caught glimpse of the familiar black hair along with blonde hair, he started to go after it. He saw Sasuke's face and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the way Sasuke looked so... attractive in that student uniform.

"I am so perverted..." Itachi thought. He finally got through the crowd towards Sasuke and grabbed his arm. "Sasuke."

The said name turned and stared up at Itachi. The moment their eyes met, it was as if everything just froze. For a long moment which was probably really just a few seconds, they stared at each other in the eyes only... It felt as if no one else was around again and it was just them. It was always like this sometimes.

Finally, Naruto was the one to snap them out of their daze by grabbing onto Sasuke's arm and yanking it out of Itachi's grip.

"What do you want Itachi?" Naruto asked, glaring at the older Uchiha.

Itachi tried to smile. "Naruto- you're still as bratty as ever eh?"

The blonde glared at Itachi. "Bastard."

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked back at Sasuke. "Sasuke- I want to talk to you."

"I don't have anything to say to you." Sasuke retaliated harshly.

"Well I do." Itachi replied firmly.

"Go fuck yourself." Sasuke turned and was about to walk away until Itachi grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him angrily.

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking to huh? I'm your older brother you brat so you better not give me that tone." Itachi replied. Sure he felt guilty towards Sasuke, but he was not going to accept disrespect like that from his younger brother. No way.

Sasuke felt like a 7 year old boy again as his brother scolded him. He sighed and relaxed his stiff body a bit. He felt his arm tingle from the way Itachi was holding it.

"Fine. We'll talk. I'll give you a bit of my time." Sasuke glared at him.

"Good." Itachi turned towards Naruto. "You may leave."

Naruto glared at him as well. "Fine- but if you hurt him I swear I'll kill-..."

"Yeah yeah. I know." Itachi pushed Naruto's head away, rolling his eyes. Naruto felt like a 7 year old again as well.

Itachi and Sasuke went into Itachi's car and drove in silence until they reached a small quiet cafe that was dark and very peaceful inside. It was just like a small club where no one did anything but relax or homeowork or read. There was always some sort of acoustic playing up on the stage. Minato suggested it to Itachi, saying it seemed like his type of place. He was right.

"I like this place." Sasuke muttered as they went inside.

"Me too." Itachi agreed. They sat in a corner on mats on the floors with a table between them. "I'll have a coke. Do you want a drink?"

"Orange juice." Sasuke said to the waiter. Itachi couldn't help but grin and laugh at Sasuke's childish and cute drink. "Why you laughing?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

Itachi smiled. "Nothing. It's just that I remember you loved orange juice when you were a kid and had to drink it like everyday."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little as well. "Yeah... true."

Itachi was happy just to see a smile on Sasuke's face. He hadn't seen one since he came back. "So... What's been happening lately?" Itachi asked, trying to think of something to say.

Sasuke stared at him for a while, before replying just to make him feel a little bad, "Well I just got freed from an uncle who's a gay rapist and pedophile molestor. I'm now adopted to Naruto's dad and I am officially gay as well thanks to being raped countless times. Plus I have sex a lot with Naruto just because I feel like it and I like it. It helps me get rid of emotional pain. I go to a school where I'm continously harrassed by screaming girls and perverted teachers and now my bastard brother came back from the U.S. trying to seek my forgiveness which I'm not going to give him."

Sasuke laid back in the chair and crossed his arm staring at Itachi with a bit of a challening look. Their drinks arrived but either of them started drinking anything.

Itachi interpreted the words and sighed, leaning on the table to look at Sasuke in the eye. "Sasuke... first, I just want to say that I am so sorry. Ok? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you but you have to understand, it was for a good reason."

The young Uchiha glared at his brother and leaned forward as well. "A good reason? What's a good reason to leave your own brother behind after promising to be together forever? What's a good reason to break a promise you've been keeping forever?! What's a good reason to betray, abandon, and lie to me?!! WHAT?! What aniki? What is it?!"

Itachi winced at the words, feeling hurt. He couldn't tell Sasuke the reason though because the reason was he left him in order to try and get rid of his feelings for him. His sinful desires for him burning within him. He didn't want to corrup Sasuke at such a young age, and he didn't want to do it now. But he felt as if again, he might loose control.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry. I can't and I won't tell you the reason. But believe me when I say this- I never forgot about you nor was I trying to. I thought about you every day during those 8 years Sasuke. I never, never stopped thinking about you."

The black haired young boy just sighed and leaned back, his hand on his face. "I don't know Itachi... ok? I don't know what to believe of you anymore. I just don't know."

Itachi realized that the trust the two had so tightly bonded together 8 years ago was ripped. All he had to do was tie it together again but that would be hard.

Itachi reached his hand up and grabbed Sasuke's hand off his face. "Sasuke... please. Believe me. I never forgot you."

Sasuke stared at Itachi with eyes that searched throughout the similar black orbs, trying to see if there was any way he could tell if Itachi was lying. There wasn't.

"Nii-san... I'll believe you ok. But I know you didn't forget me. I didn't forget you right?" Sasuke pulled his hand away. "It's hard to forget someone that's your brother."

Itachi knew he was being hard headed. "Sasuke. How can I earn your forgiveness?"

"Tell me then. Tell me- why did you leave me? Just tell me that."

Itachi couldn't answer that. "Sasuke... I can't tell you."

"Why not? Just tell me! If it's for a good reason that maybe I'll forgive you." Sasuke gave a challening look towards his older brother. "Tell me."

Itachi sighed. "Sasuke- one day, when you understand, maybe I'll tell you." Itachi replied. When he said one day, he meant the day Sasuke will be able to understand what love truly is.

"Hn. Sure." Sasuke got up. "I'm leaving."

"Sasuke- wait." Itachi got up.

"Nii-san." Sasuke didn't look at Itachi. "Look- I... I never forgot about you. Everyday I looked at that photo you got me for Christmas. And all those years of being raped and abused, I would look to that for strength. You know why?" He looked towards Itachi who waited for the answer. "Because I had hope. I didn't tell anyone because I was scared but I also had hope that one day, maybe just one day, you'd return to me and save me." Sasuke faced away again. "But I was wrong. Totally wrong. Sorry nii-san but I lost hope long ago. You were a little too late."

Sasuke walked away and Itachi was about to run after him but stopped himself. He knew that just hearing that Sasuke never forgot him and would look at the photo of them everyday was enough to make him gain a little hope. But the way Sasuke said he lost hope for Itachi made him hurt again. "I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi thought.

"You're back eh?"

Itachi knew that voice. He turned to find a red head and a pretty boy with long blonde hair grinning at him. He had to smile back.

"Sasori- Deidara... hey."

"You bastard!" Deidara ran towards Itachi and swung an arm over him, strangling him. "You left without telling us at all except a stupid fucking voicemail! What kind of friend is that huh?"

Itachi laughed and pulled Deidara off him. "Sorry sorry. But I had no choice. It was on short notice."

"Short notice my ass." Deidara said back, and the two sat down along with Sasori.

"So, how are you Itachi?" Sasori asked.

"Not so well." Itachi murmured.

"Yeah. We saw your little bro just walk out so we were guessing you weren't doing good. He's gone through a lot you know?" Deidara muttered.

Itachi looked up at them, lifting a brow. "How'd you know that?"

Sasori answered, "We still kept in contact with him even if we didn't with you. We hung out with him and Naruto with Mr. Uzumaki a few times as well."

"He and the blondes are like little brothers to us now." Deidara added. "Although Sasuke never really acknowledges us, we love the little guy."

Itachi felt even more terrible knowing Sasuke probably liked his friends more than him right now. "Damn it..." He muttered. "I feel like shit man."

"You should." Sasori replied. He patted Itachi's back. "Why'd ya leave man?"

"Yeah. So suddenly too." Deidara added.

Itachi sighed. "Sasori- you should know why."

Sasori smirked. "Ah- lemme guess. You left because you were trying to hide from your forbidden feelings for your brother and bury them deep huh?"

"What? You love your brother like that?" Deidara asked, surprised. He grinned. "That's hot dude!"

Itachi rolled his eyes but slightly groaned. "Well you're right Sasori. And now, he hates my guts."

"He should." Deidara said. "But don't worry. He'll get over it soon."

"How do you know?" Itachi asked, looking up.

"Because man- all the time we meet with him, he looks off in space thinking deeply about things." Deidara said.

"Yeah. Plus, he's always holding that necklace of his for some reason." Sasori added.

Itachi's head jerked up. "Necklace... the necklace I gave him.. he still wears it?" Itachi didn't bother noticing that.

"It's a huge pendant with a black leather string. It's nice but I never read it." Sasori replied.

Itachi slightly smiled, happy that Sasuke still wore it.

"Anyways..." Sasori stroked Itachi's hair a bit. "How would you like to you know- relieve some stress with me?"

"Hey hold up!" Deidara shouted, and grabbed Sasori towards him. "I'm not letting him touch you Sasori." He pouted, holding onto Sasori's waist tightly.

Sasori rolled his eyes and grinned. Itachi lifted a brow at the two and suddenly got a feeling of a mushy atmosphere around them.

"Don't tell me you two..." He trailed off, grinning.

"Yeah. We're together. And Sasori's told me about how you two jerked off in the past. Just to tell you- he's mine now so don't you think about doing anything naughty with him!" Deidara warned.

Itachi laughed. "Hah- that's great. I never thought you two would get together. I always thought you were straight Deidara."

"Eh- I'm a bi. But Sasori's prettier than all the girls to me."

Sasori slightly blushed. "So I can't just jerk off with Itachi? Come on.. It's not like we'll completely fuck or anything."

Deidara scowled. "Well... you can, but I have to with you two." Sasori smirked.

"Even better."

The two looked towards Itachi. "You in or not hot stuff?" Deidara asked, smirking.

Itachi lifted a brow and smirked back. "Alright. I haven't fucked in a while so I guess it's cool." Itachi loved Sasuke, but a man had his desires and those desires had to be filled. Plus, he was 21 and do you really expect him to be a virgin? At least he never had a lover.

"Awesome."

...

Later that night, the three were at the apartment that Sasori and Deidara lived in.

"Mmm...nnn..." Itachi moaned as the two boys played with his body. Apparently, he was the total uke in this situation. "Ah!" He moaned out as Deidara began sucking on his nipples and Sasori began taking his lips.

They were all naked and full of lust with bulging erections. Deidara than began to suck on Itachi's erection hard. "Ah! Ah...mmm...oh gosh.. so good..." Itachi bucked his hips into Deidara's mouth.

Sasori then began to suck on Deidara's cock as well, making the blonde moan in pleasure. Deidara also stroked Sasori's dick, not wanting him to be left out in the pleasure.

"Alright. So who wants to be the two ukes?" Deidara murmured, moaning as Sasori let his tongue slip over the tip of his dick.

"I-I'll do it- ah!" Itachi moaned out.

"You can be in the m-middle..." Sasori panted out.

Deidara stopped Sasori from sucking any longer, knowing he was going to cum soon. "Alright. Um- Itachi, I don't allow this but I'll let you fuck Sasori... but don't even think about ever doing that without me here or my permission."

Itachi nodded, smirking. The blonde began to stretch out Itachi's hole, slipping in a finger at a time. "Ah!" Itachi was usually never uke but he has been a few times with Tobi and some other American guys. "Ah...ah...AH!" He felt his prostate getting brushed and felt total pleasure.

While Deidara was stretching him out, he stretched Sasori out using the same method. "Ah! Ah...ah..." Sasori moaned outin ecstacy.

"R-Ready..." Itachi gasped out, wanting it now.

"M-me too..." Sasori moaned.

"Great. You'll have fun having it both ways Itachi." Deidara murmured. He then plunged his hard dick inside Itachi's tight ass and Itachi did the same to Sasori's ass.

"AH!" Itachi and Sasori cried out in pain and pleasure. Having it both ways was definitely overwhelming but tremendously pleasureable.

Deidara thrusted into Itachi hard and fast as Itachi kept up the pace inside Sasori. Their pace was becoming faster and faster.

"Ah! Ah! Nnn! Wah...ah...Ah!" Itachi and Sasori both cried out together with Deidara's groans.

"Oh fuck! This is...awesome..." Itachi cried out, feeling his prostate get hit and feeling Sasori's warm and tight heat around his dick.

"Yup. Your ass if almost as good as Sasori's..." Deidara moaned out.

"I'm c-cumming guys... I'm..." Sasori cried out and the pace quickened.

"Me too." Itachi and Deidara replied.

"N-now...ah! Ah...ahh..."

"AH!!" All three males cried out in unison as they came hard inside each other. Itachi came in Sasori and felt Deidara's load in his own ass. Sasori's cum spread out on his stomach and all three felt total pleasure.

They trembled in orgasmic bliss for many seconds before finally relaxing their tense bodies. Deidara slowly got out Itachi and Itachi slowly got out Sasori. The three collapsed onto the king sized bed and tried to catch their breaths.

"Oh damn... that was... fuckin awesome." Deidara panted out.

"Yeah. It was fun... Itachi..." Sasori breathed out as well.

"Agreed." Itachi murmured, and the three rested for a while.

"I wonder what Sasuke's doing..." Itachi thought. He kind of figured maybe he was having sex with that blonde brat, Naruto. But he knew he was no better. He sighed and dozed off to sleep.

...

Back at the Uzumaki house, Tobi wondered where Itachi was when he need him. "Damn I'm horny..." He thought, sighing as he tried to sleep.

At the apartment, Sasuke just finished having sex with Naruto and was laying down, thinking, "Nii-san..." He sighed. He had to admit it. He missed being in his brother's arms. He missed it all. "Aniki...Why? Why did you leave. What was the reason...?" Sasori dozed off to sleep as well, dreaming of his happy memories 8 years ago.

* * *

Threesome:) I love them. Ok. So I have great ideas for this story:) Would you guys mind if I made this story like extended even after this huge climax and the main plots ends?

Idea: Trip to America:) Foreign sex- who doesn't love that? :) Review and thanks:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is here! Ok. This is the CLIMAX... So sit back and read:)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

EDIT: WHO SHOULD I PAIR NARUTO AND TOBI WITH?!?! HELP?

* * *

The next morning, Itachi was just at the mall with Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori.

"WAAAAHHH! You guys didn't invite me into your threesome last night!!" Tobi cried as they were walking inside.

Itachi came back late and ended up giving Tobi a blow job because of his horniness. But Tobi was sad when he heard that Itachi was busy having sex with Sasori and Deidara.

"Sorry uh- Tobi was it?" Deidara said. "But you are hot. Next time, I'll be sure to count you in." He smirked.

"Stop that!" Sasori was jealously, punching the blonde in the arm.

"So how did you two meet?" Deidara asked, laughing at Sasori's cuteness.

"We went to the same boys' private school." Itachi answered.

"Yep! We were dorm mates with these two other American guys and they were gay! I told Itachi I was gay and he said he was too so we ended up jerking each other off a few nights and eventually as we got older, we had sex. A lot of it. Butonly when we're really, really horny." Tobi explained.

Itachi scowled at his embarrassing details.

"But you two aren't together right?" Sasori asked.

"Of course not." Itachi replied. "With this idiot? No way."

Tobi smiled widely. "Yep! Itachi's way too serious for me!"

"That's true. He's so serious I even wonder why I'm friends with the guy." Deidara muttered.

Itachi glared at him. "Shut up."

"And he's hot tempered." Tobi added.

"Mmhm." Deidara agreed.

"But he's great at sex." Sasori added, smirking and defending the angry Uchiha.

"Agreed." Deidara and Tobi said, nodding their heads.

Itachi sighed, annoyed and angry. He didn't like being talked about in bad nor good ways when he's in front of the people talking about him.

"I wonder what Sasuke's doing..." He thought suddenly, his thoughts shifting towards his little brother.

The four walked around the nostalgic mall. "I remember giving you a blow job in this bathroom." Sasori said, chuckling as he remembered.

Itachi remembered too. "Yep. Thanks for that release."

"My pleasure." Sasori replied.

"Hmph. You two seemed like you had more sexual moments than I thought." Deidara thought, pouting jealously.

Sasori laughed and leaned up, licking Deidara's cheek making the blonde blush. "Don't worry. You and I have had sex way more than I can even count."

That made Deidara happier.

Itachi rolled his eyes but was happy for the two.

"Anyways, Itachi, we have to look for some new summer clothes since summer's almost near." Tobi said.

"I know." Itachi replied. That meant Sasuke would have summer break for 3 months, giving him more time to get his forgiveness.

After the four bought some new clothes, they headed over to the food court to eat some lunch.

"Hey Itachi. Since Minato let us temporarily have one of his cars, are you going to pick Sasuke up from school?" Tobi asked.

Itachi thought about it. "Yeah." He replied. "I will."

"Cool. Then while you're begging him, I'll hang out with these two and come back home later." Tobi said, pointing to the two.

Itach chuckled, smiling. "Hmph- have fun."

"Oh we might." Deidara replied with a wink and a perverted smirk.

Eventually, they separated. As Itachi walked away from the three, he could hear Deidara asking, "So have you guys ever have a foursome with those American dorm mates?"

"Oh you have no idea. American guys are the best at..."

Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed but with a smile as he heard Tobi's words trail off as he got further.

...

Soon, the older Uchiha reached Sasuke's school about 10 minutes before it was about to end.

He waited in the car in front of the school office and saw a gray haired man walk out the building. He was wearing a unbuttoned collared white shirt with black pants, carrying a black jacked on his shoulder. He had a bunch of messy papers in his arms. What's strange about this man, Itachi mused, was the way he had on a mask around his face, covering one eye.

He found it interesting and mysteriously hot at the same time.

When one of the papersflew out of the man's hands, he got out the car and picked it up for him, handing it towards the man who looked around his maybe early 20s.

"Probably a teacher." Itachi guessed by the outfit.

"Thanks." The silver haired male said with a smile that was shown by his face moving up.

"Your welcome." Itachi replied.

"Are you a parent or...?" He asked, wondering why he was waiting out in front like this.

"Oh no. I'm picking up my brother." Itachi replied.

"Oh wait- are you by chance Uchiha Sasuke's brother?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Hah! Thought you looked familiar. I'm his homeroom and literature teacher, Mr. Hatake, however you can call me Kakashi if you please." Kakashi smiled, shaking hands with Itachi.

"My name's Uchiha Itachi." Itachi replied, shaking hands with the somewhat attractive man.

Kakashi leaned against Itachi's car, sighing. "So your his brother eh? Didn't know he had one." He murmured.

"Well I left to the states for a few years. Came back recently."

"Really? Well I heard the kid's been through some tough times. Heard from his foster dad and my good friend Minato."

"Oh...yeah..." Itachi replied.

"I really like Sasuke though. He could be distance at times and has a bit of problems with people touching him."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, a bit confused.

"Well he'd get angry and yell at anyone that touches him like on the shoulder of something. I think it's a minor mental issue having to due with his past experiences."

Itachi could feel his heart hurt at that, knowing Sasuke still remembers and thinks about all the raping and abuse.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you." Kakashi said and smiled, patting Itachi on the back.

"Thanks. You too." Itachi muttered. Kakashi drove off and he sighed, feeling even more guilty.

RINGGGGG....

He waited out in front of the gate and a flood of students poured out. He wondered if he would be able to find Sasuke this time.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

Itachi's head jerked up as he heard the familiar voice- Sasuke's voice. "Sauske?" He said out loud, running towards the sound of the voice.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN TOUCH ME!!"

Itachi saw that a crowd was starting to form and a teacher was running towards it as well.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled. "Move!" He shouted as he pushed through the building crowd and finally got towards the center. His eyes widened at what he saw. "Sasuke..." He murmured.

The young troubled boy sat there on the floor, his arms wrapped around himself. He was slightly trembling and was glaring up at a guy that was just staring at him like he was crazy. He also looked a bit scared.

"I'm sorry man. I thought you were someone else." The guy apologized, backing up.

"Shut up! Just fucking go away!!" Sasuke yelled angrily. His breathing became harder and he was shaking even more. He was even starting to sweat.

Naruto was bending down next to Sasuke, holding his shoulder and telling him to calm down.

"No! No! Just leave me alone ok!! Just..." Sasuke couldn't talk properly.

"Sasuke..." Itachi walked towards him and Sasuke stared at his feet. He slowly looked up and saw his older brother's face, looking at him with a sad expression.

Sasuke only stared at him and saw his expression. He felt humiliated to look like this in front of his brother and looked back down, feeling like he was about to cry.

Itachi bent down in front of him and made Sasuke stare him straight in the eye.

"Sasuke..." Itachi suddenly wrapped his arms around his little brother who seemed like his baby brother now. He wrapped his tightly, letting Sasuke's face rest against his chest. "I'm so sorry... It's all my fault..." He kept murmuring. He felt totally guilty. Even if this whole thing was over, Sasuke would have to live his whole life having those memories, those images still in his head.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke muttered.

"I'm so sorry." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a while, feeling himself calming down in his brother's warm arms. He felt his face go red and his heart beat faster each second. Why? Why was he feeling like this with his brother? The brother he convinced himself to hate... but never really succeeded.

"Let go." Sasuke was able to say in a quiet and calm voice. "I'm fine and calm now."

Reluctantly, Itachi let go of his little brother and stared at him. Teachers were able to make the crowd leave and the two Uchiha brothers stood up.

"I'm driving you home." Itachi said.

"It's ok. I'll walk."

"No. I'm driving you." Itachi repeated in a strict tone.

Sasuke didn't want to be yelled at by him or anything so he just sighed and didn't reply. Naruto gave Sasuke a pat on the back.

"I'll see you later then."

"You too." Sasuke replied and followed Itachi towards his car.

Once the two were in, Itachi started driving.

"Sasuke- why didn't you tell me you have these panic and anger attacks?" Itachi asked, a bit hurt and angry that he didn't know. Also very guilty.

"Why should you care? You haven't cared for the pat 8 years." Sasuke replied in a blunt voice.

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes. "Sasuke... if I knew what was happening to you, I would have come back immediately. Believe me."

Sasuke didn't reply, not feeling in the mood to get into a fight right now.

The two reached Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke got out murmuring, "Thanks for the ride."

Itachi, however, wasn't about to give up so easily. He got out the car as well and walked with Sasuke towards his apartment room. His apartment was a separate building sort of from the regular apartments, so he didn't have to live either upstairs or downstairs.

Sasuke reached the door and unlocked it, but before opening it, he looked at Itachi.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"May I come in?" Itachi replied, trying to keep in his patience. He hated stating the obvious.

"No." Sasuke stepped inside but Itachi didn't let him close the door.

"Stop this Sasuke. You're being very bratty and immature." Itachi said in a harsh voice. As said before, he hated disrespect and stubborness. Maybe Sasuke did go through a lot, but he had no reason to act disrespectful.

Sasuke glared at his older brother, feeling little again. He just scowled and left the door open, indicating that Itachi was allowed in.

Itachi stepped inside and took off his shoes, looking around. He didn't get a good look of it last time. There was one living room, a kitchen, and 2 bedrooms. It was pretty clean and Itachi guessed Minato's probably the one keeping it clean with his visits.

Sasuke dropped his backpack next to the couch and grabbed a soda out his fridge. "Want anything?" He asked.

"I don't suppose you have beer maybe?" Itachi asked, lifting a brow.

Sasuke showed his head out the fridge and smirked. "Of course I do." He threw one towards Itachi who caught it with a smirk.

"You shouldn't be drinking beer at this age you know?"

"I shouldn't be having sex either but I still do right?" Sasuke asked, ad sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

Itachi sighed and sat on the other side of the couch as well.

"Sasuke-..."

"Itachi. Don't. I'm tired right now after all that yelling and I don't feel like yelling right now. So please- leave me alone."

The older man sighed. "Alright Sasuke. But after a few minutes, I want to talk you." Itachi replied. He knew talking was the best way to get Sasuke's forgiveness.

Sasuke didn't reply and continued watching TV. It was an anime that Itachi was familiar with. He grinned.

"Death Note? Hah... Didn't know they still showed that." He smiled, remembering watching the movie with Sasuke many times in the past.

Sasuke slightly blushed, remembering the times he watched it with Itachi as well. "Yeah they're reruns." He murmured.

Itachi smiled, wanting to go back to those days.

After the show was over, there was some show Itachi didn't know about. He took this time to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke- Let's talk now."

Sasuke turned towards him, turning off the TV. "Ok. What do you want to say?" He said in a noncaring voice.

Itachi sighed, keeping in his patience.

"I'm sorry I left." He said first. "I really am."

"I'm sorry to myself too." Sasuke replied. "But it's done and over with."

Itachi closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Look- I had my reasons for leaving and I-..."

"Well what are they? You still haven't told me you know." Sasuke said in a harsh voice. He wanted a reason and he wanted it now.

The older Uchiha sighed and looked at Sasuke in the eyes. "I can't tell you... please, understand me."

"No- you understand me Itachi. I was raped. Abused. And that man- that bastard Madara manipulated my mind. I'm starting to believe what he said was true." He said the last part in a quieter voice.

"What did he say?" Itachi demanded.

Sasuke scoffed and looked up, glaring at his brother. "He said that you left to forget about me- to forget about your life here because you hated it so much. You hated me. And you know what? I think that's true."

Itachi immediately got up, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him up as well, hard.

"You listen to me! I never, NEVER hated you in my life! You are the MOST important person to me Sasuke! Me hating you is like me hating my own life for goodness sakes!" He yelled. He was angry at Sasuke just for thinking that he would ever hate him. Doesn't the brat remember how he treated Sasuke like he was the most prvecious thing in the world to him? Doesn't he?!

Sasuke's eyes slightly went shocked and he blushed, but he quickly hid it with anger and a glare. "Why should I believe you? After you left me? Huh?!" He had to admit though, Itachi's words made his heart beat harder and faster.

Itachi sighed and stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him tight. "Sasuke... Please...please..." Itachi just wanted to have Sasuke back. He felt as though he would just kill everyone to have him back. He even thought if Sasuke couldn't be his in a lover way, maybe just as a brother would be good enough. He just wanted his forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry... please Sasuke..." Itachi wanted to cry but kept it in. He didn't want pity, just forgiveness.

Sasuke felt his brother's strong arms around him. He wanted to stay in there forever. He felt his heart just feel so heavy with sorrow and happiness and anger. His head was hurting with confusion. Why is it that he felt so warm in his brother's arms? And why was it that he just wanted to kiss Itachi passionately and make love with him?

His thoughts were wrong, but he's had so many wrong thoughts already that he didn't quite care much. Not as much as Itachi did with his thoughts. He won't follow what he feel but he won't be angry with them either.

"Sasuke..."

"Nii-san." Sasuke said. He pulled back slightly and looked at his brother's face closely. He was definitely attracted to this face. He remembered how he said Itachi was beautiful back then, but not he was just plain sexy.

He quickly faced away, blushing at his dirty thoughts. "I need to think ok? I need time to think." He stepped back more and turned. "So please leave and let me think."

Itachi nodded, knowing this was as far as he could go today. He turned and left, walking out the door, leaving Sasuke jumbled up with his feelings.

...

"Mmm...Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, sucking on Sasuke's neck and letting his hand reach up the other's shirt.

"Ah...ah..." Sasuke moaned out. Naruto came back and they ended up starting the beginning of sex on the couch. Naruto was quite horny these days.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried out as Naruto licked his nipple and took his shirt off. "Ah...ah...hah..." Suddenly, for no reason, Itachi's face appeared in Sasuke's mind and even more to his shock, his dick got immediately hard at the image of his brother's face. His eyes widened and he immediately sat up, slightly trembling at what he just pictured.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, wondering what was wrong.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto... I just...I'm kind of tired and not in the mood." Sasuke murmured.

"Really? But your dick is really hard right now." Naruto said, smirking and touching Sasuke's front part.

"I know... I'm sorry but that wasn't because of you." Sasuke said bluntly.

Naruto frowned. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Sasuke shook his head and got up. "I don't even know anymore Naruto." He walked towards the bathroom and decided to jerk off in the shower.

"Ah...Ah..." He moaned as he stroked his dick, feeling hot all over. "Ah..hah...Itachi..." His eyes widened as he realized he said Itachi's name, but he couldn't stop. He remembered the way Itachi held him close, so tightly. The way his head was in his chest.

"Mmmm...ah...ahh...Itachi...AH!!" Sasuke came with Itachi's head in his mind. He rested in the after bliss and washed himself off. He dried, changed, and slept in his boxers feeling totally tired after today. He didn't even have sex either.

"I don't know...I just don't know..." Sasuke thought, feeling so confused.

...

At the middle of the night, Sasuke had a dream about Itachi. It wasn't a wet dream but a dream about his past memories.

He dreamed about the things he and Itachi said to each other.

_"Nii-san- will you marry me?" _

_"Hahaha..."_

_"I love you nii-san..."_

_"I love you too Sasuke."_

"Ah!" Sasuke woke up from the dream he had to consider pleasant. His heart was racing so hard he felt like he could hear it. "Damn... I want to see him." He thought. He looked at the clock and saw it was 3 A.M. He groaned.

He had these dreams a lot sometimes, and every time he always wanted to see his brother. He took out the picture of them in his drawer and stared at it.

"Damn it!" He got up and changed, putting on some clothes. He walked out the door and ran towards his house.

"I want to see him..." He kept thinking. He didn't want to wait the hours that he would have to wait to see him. He wanted to see him now.

He unlocked the door of the house, not wanting to wake up Minato, and stepped inside. Going upstairs, he wondered where Itachi's room was.

"Mmm..." He heard what sounded like a moan from behind one of the doors. Frowning, he went towards that door and listened with his ear.

"Ah..." The voice sounded like Itachi's but Sasuke thought it couldn't be.

Opening the door slightly, he saw that indeed it was Itachi's voice and Tobi's voice as well. The were both in their boxers and making out on the bed, touching each other everywhere.

As soon as he saw this, he froze. His heart felt like it stopped and his blood felt cold. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly wide. He was at first shocked, but turned furious and extremely hurt.

"Why? Why do I feel so mad?" he thought. He knew he had no right to be but he still felt terrible seeing his brother being touched by another man.

"Sasuke!" Itachi gasped, their heads turning towards the shocked Uchiha.

Sasuke had his head down now and his hands rolled up. He was slightly trembling with anger and sadness.

"Wait- it's not what it seems." Tobi said, trying to make Sasuke less angry.

Sasuke looked up and glared at Tobi and then at Itachi. "Here's me answer: NEVER! I'm never going to forgive you so you can get your sorry ass back to the states! I hate you! I hate you so much that I can't even stand looking at you, you bastard!! Everytime you're near me, I feel hurt and in pain. You don't do any good to me so just leave me alone and never come back!!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes brimming with tears.

Itachi stared at him, shocked but so, so hurt._ "I hate you!" _Those words repeated over and over again in his head. He hated those words from Sasuke's mouth to him.

Sasuke didn't mean it. He really didn't. He was even going to forgive him, but after seeing that scene and feeling that jealousy and hurt in him, he felt so furious that he just shouted this. But he couldn't and wouldn't take it back.

The younger Uchiha turned and left. Itachi didn't bother going after him. Instead, he got up and grabbed his suitcase.

"Itachi." Tobi said, wondering what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." Itachi replied. "I got my answer and I'm no longer needed here, so I'm leaving."

"So that's it! You're just going to-..."

"Shut up ok! I tried! I tried Tobi! But it's just not possible anymore! He hates me!" Itachi felt tears swell but not fall. "He hates me and I can't change that! I can't blame him either. I was the one that caused him to get raped... If only I didn't leave..." He trailed off. He put his head in his hands and let silent tears fall.

"No more Tobi. I tried but it's useless." Itachi quickly wiped the tears off and continued packing.

Tobi couldn't say anymore as he just watched him packing up.

"You don't have to go with me." Itachi added, knowing Tobi didn't want to leave. "I'll leave by myself as soon as possible."

"Itachi- please think about-..."

"No. There's nothing to think about. Sasuke was living fine before I came here but as soon as I came back I just made him cry and hurt even more. He even said he's in pain whenever he's with me. I... I don't want to hurt him anymore. So I'll just leave. I'm not running away from my feelings. I'm just doing what Sasuke wants."

Tobi didn't know what to say. He just sighed and left the room, closing the door. He thought that maybe Itachi will change his mind if he thinks by himself a little, but he was wrong.

As soon as the door closed, Itachi slumped against the side of the bed and cried, grabbing his heart.

"Sasuke..." He was shaking. "I'm sorry...Sasuke..." He failed in getting back Sasuke. It was too late now.

Sasuke ran back to the apartment, tears pouring from his eyes. He slammed the door and slumped against it, crying in his knees.

"Ugh...uh..." He whimpered, feeling so cold. "It's for the best if he leaves. Then maybe I won't feel so confused and weird and he'll live happily... I'm pretty sure he's tired of my attitude anyways." Sasuke thought, but that didn't make the pain in his heart go away. He wondered if that pain would ever even go away after all.

...

"So you're leaving- again?" Minato asked as Itachi was finishing packing up the next morning.

"Yeah. I already got a ticket this morning. I'm leaving at 10 P.M. I'll need some time to say good bye to my friends and stuff."

Minato sighed. "Itachi. Are you sure you want this?"

Itachi hesitated. "It doesn't matter what I want Minato. It matters what Sasuke wants. This is the least I could do for him."

Minato shook his head and knew he couldn't stop Itachi. He couldn't stop him last time and he knew the only person who could is probably the person who supposedly wants him to leave.

...

"You can't leave Itachi-san!" Deidara cried, holding onto him. "Please?!!"

Itachi tried to smile and patted his back. "I'm sorry. I have to though."

"Is it because of Sasuke?" Sasori asked. He lifted a brow. "Running away again?"

Itachi smiled and looked down. "No... He wants me to leave this time. I'm just doing this for him."

Sasori knew if this is what Sasuke wanted, than Itachi would do it with no hesitation. But he knew Sasuke didn't want this. Will he tell? No- Itachi won't believe him anyways.

"No! Itachi!" Deidara pouted, feeling sad.

"He won't listen Dei-san. I already tried to convince him but he's too stubborn to stay." Tobi half joked. Deidara sighed sadly. "But I'm still staying!" Tobi exclaimed happily.

Deidara smiled happily at that. "That's good!"

Itachi got up. "Well I'm going to leave now."

"Let us go with you to the airport later." Sasori said, getting up as well.

"No it's-..."

"We're going whether you like it or not." Sasori interrupted. He gave Itachi a smirk and Itachi just smiled back. Sasori really was a great person. He wondered why he didn't fall in love with him... But Deidara and him were better off together anyways.

"Huh- ok." Itachi gave in.

...

_Flight 21 leaving for the United States in 15 minutes...Flight 21..._

Itachi was here at the airport. He waited in front of the gate and started saying bye to all his friends and non blood related family.

"Have a safe flight Itachi." Sasori said.

"Yeah. Don't die and come visit. If not, we'll visit you." Deidara smiled.

Itachi smiled back and gave them a hug, giving them each a kiss on the lips.

"If you need help with anything, just call me. Your old apartment is still open there too." Minato said, shaking hands with the grown man.

"Thanks Minato. You helped me a lot." Itachi gave Minato a hug as well.

Tobi held back tears as he gave Itachi a big tight hug. "I'll miss you. I'm going to visit many times so expect me." He said.

"I'll miss you too man." Itachi replied, huggin him back.

"Take care you hear?" Tobi said.

"You too."

After everyone said their good byes, Itachi told them to leave first and he'd head in after they did. He waved bye to them and sighed. He still felt a bit incomplete but he was used to that feeling.

...

_40 minutes before the flight..._

"Sasuke?" Sasuke heard Naruto knock on his door.

"What?"

Naruto came in and sat on the floor bed where Sasuke was laying on.

"Your brother's leaving in about 40 minutes you know right?" Naruto asked.

"I know." Sasuke replied, trying to act like he didn't care.

Naruto sighed. "You know- you could really be a bastard sometimes." He said in a sharp voice.

"Me? What did I do? I wasn't the one that abandoned him for no good reason!" Sasuke yelled, sitting up.

"You're stupid Sasuke! And they say I'm stupid? He left you because he loved you, you big idiot!" Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke was speechless for a few seconds. "What do you mean?" He finally said.

"He loved you! He had mutual feelings for you that brothers aren't supposed to have for each other! He was trying to leave to get rid of those feelings by furthering himself away from you!" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "He loves you. And you do too."

Sasuke didn't say anything, feeling like something big was told to him. "Loves me..?" Sasuke realized then and there that Naruto was right. He... he loved him too.

"Damn it. I have to go." Sasuke ran out the room, out the apartment, and towards the car. He didn't know how to drive though.

"I'll drive." Naruto got in the car that his dad left for them in case he would need to drive it if he walked there and wanted to drive back.

"You know how to...?" Sasuke asked, getting in the car.

"I have a permit since I'm 16." Naruto said. Sasuke was 15.

"But that's..."

"It's fine. Close enough to a license." Naruto grinned and turned on the engine. "I won't fail you!"

...

Itachi checked his cell phone seeing there was 2 minutes left until the flight started. He sighed and got up, carrying his suitcase. What was he expecting by waiting anyways?

He stood in front of the glass doors, feeling like this was familiar, except there was one shouting his name and crying.

Itachi sighed and looked behind him. "Good bye Sasuke...I love you..."

He turned back around, smiled sadly, and was about to step in.

"ITACHI!!"

Itachi froze and stood still. "Was that just me?" He thought.

"Itachi nii-san!!"

"No... that voice... Sasuke?" Itachi turned and looked around. Sure enough, Sasuke was running towards him, running through the mostly empty airport and shouting his name. There weren't many people around but there were two security guards chasing him.

"Nii-san! Itachi!!"

"What is he doing here?" Itachi thought. He felt his heart just skip a beat.

Sasuke was stopped at the metal bar blocking the entrance. The two security guards held him back.

"Stop there!!" Sasuke yelled, crying and yelling. "If you leave me again... If you leave me again I swear I will never forgive you! Never!! If you betray me and abandon me I'll chase after you and kill you and you'll live forever unforgiven in hell!" Sasuke shouted, trying to push off the two men grabbing him and preventing him from going any further.

Itachi could only stare at him. Was he saying what he thought he was saying?

"Don't leave you bastard!" Sasuke stared at Itachi with tears in his eyes. "You love me right? How could you leave the person you love?" He wiped his tears. The two officers decided to just let Sasuke go seeing that it wasn't a dangerous situation but a love one that they've seen a hundred times in the airport.

"Please... don't leave me! I need you nii-san!" Sasuke cried out. "I love you..."

Itachi looked at him, and smiled. He opened his arms and welcomed Sasuke in them.

The younger Uchiha stumbled with his feet but ran towards Itachi's open arms, wanting to be surrounded by that warmth. As soon as the two bodies clashed, warmth was spread throughout both their bodies. It was like thunder roaring throughout them, connecting what was before broken.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke cried, trembling. "Don't leave me ever again... ok? Please..."

Itachi nodded his head. "I will never leave you again Sasuke... Never... I'm sorry for hurting you."

"No... don't be. Just don't leave me and whatever things you want me to forgive you about, I will. Just don't leave." Sasuke's crying slowly stopped.

Itachi chuckled. "Idiot... you told me to leave." He murmured.

Sasuke looked up at him with his wet eyes. "That was before I realized I loved you."

Itachi wanted to hear those words so much. He wondered if they had the meaning he had. He was about to tell Sasuke how he truly loved him until the younger boy leaned up and kissed him on the lips, surprising him greatly.

"I love you nii-san. Not just as a brother but as a man. I love you so much." Sasuke continued once their lips separated.

Itachi's eyes widened and then he just crashed his lips onto his brother's again. He let his tongue into the other's and let it roam around the warm, wet inside of the soft lips. He let his tongue touch everything in there, wanting to know every single aspect of Sasuke's whole body inside and out.

Their tongues tangled and their lips as well until finally, they separated to breath. Itachi smirked at Sasuke who was blushing very red.

"I love you too otouto. A lot."

Sasuke smiled back. "Good."

The two brothers hugged, finally being united again with body and heart. Sasuke realized his feelings and went with them. Itachi realized he couldn't run away from his feelings nor leave Sasuke when he loved him, so he decided to just go on as well.

Now, to them, love was all that mattered, as long as it was shared truly between themselves. This love would go on forever. Nothing could take it away.

* * *

NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!! I think there's still plenty to go... maybe:) WHO SHOULD NARUTO AND TOBI WITH?!?

Aww:) That was chapter 8! Hope you liked it! Next chapter will DEFINITELY have YAOI SEX SMUT between them! I just couldn't put it in this one cus it's late and I have to go. Anyways review and thanks:) OH and give suggestions on who Naruto and Tobi should be with:)


	9. Chapter 9

This is chapter 9! Hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait too. Family problems. I'm in a rush so I couldn't edit. Sorry:(

Oh and I decided who to pair up Naruto, Tobi, and Minato with. You'll see...:)

WARNING: ItaSasu sex scene.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Itachi?! What are you doing back?!" Tobi exclaimed as the two Uchiha brothers went through the doors of the Uzumaki household.

Naruto smirked, Minato grinned, Sasori smiled, and Deidara grumbled angrily.

"Dang it..." Deidara muttered.

"Hah! You owe me 10 bucks!" Naruto said to him. "I told you they'd come here before having sex!"

Deidara just rolled his eyes, handing Naruto a 10 dollar bill.

"So you decided to not leave after all Itachi?" Sasori asked, smirking at him.

Itachi smiled. "Yeah- I like it here too much to leave. Plus..." He put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "I can't leave my little brother alone again."

Sasuke slightly blushed, looking down, but you could see the smile on his face. A true, real smile which no one has seen for the past many years.

Naruto smiled at the scene. "Guess Itachi really is the only one that can make him happy..." He was a bit sad, knowing that he won't be the only closest person to Sasuke anymore, but he was happy knowing Sasuke could be truly happy now.

"Wait- so you guys knew he was coming back?! How?!" Tobi exclaimed, confused. "I almost cried for nothing...?"

Deidara hit him in the head. "Damn- I've only known you for a few days and already I know you're an idiot! Of course he came back you bimbo!"

Minato laughed and walked towards Itachi. "Welcome back Itachi. I'm glad you're staying... for good I suppose?"

Itachi nodded. "Yup... for good. Especially now that Sasuke loves me."

Minato lifted a brow. "Love? Ah- you two already admitted?"

"Yeah." Sasuke answered, and walked towards Naruto. "Naruto..." Sasuke took the blonde's hand. "Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I might not even have come."

Naruto smiled and scratched his head. "Heheh...Nah- no matter what, you two would have ended together anyways. I couldn't have stopped or started it."

Sasuke gave Naruto a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything..."

"Hey now- don't act like you're leaving." Naruto chuckled and hugged him back.

Itachi slightly growled and coughed, feeling jealousy boil up, but kept it down.

Naruto let Sasuke go and smirked at Itachi. "Hey- you hurt him and I'll hurt you." Naruto warned.

"Although I doubt you can," Itachi replied. "I'll let you hurt me, because I'll deserve it if I hurt Sasuke." Itachi grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him gently towards him. "Now, if you touch him, I'll hurt you."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Only with your permission then?"

Itachi lifted a brow. "Hm... we'll see."

"Aw! Itachi! Does that me I can't have sex with you anymore!" Tobi whined, grabbing onto Itachi's arm.

Sasuke glared at Tobi and scowled. "No!" He answered for his new lover.

Itachi laughed. "You still have Deidara and Sasori."

"Then we can't have anymore threesomes with you?" Deidara whined as well.

Sasuke glared at those two now. "No!!" Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair, thinking his jealous side was cute.

"We'll see... But..." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's waist and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately tangled, becoming charmed with each other. Their mouths fit so perfectly together and the heat between them rose. Now, it seemed as if it was just them two in the room.

Finally, Itachi broke the kiss and held Sasuke's waist tighter. "For sure, this boy's mine."

"Psh- I'm not yours yet." Sasuke retorted, looking away.

"What do you mean?" Itachi said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Sasuke smirked at him. "You haven't marked me physically yet have you?"' He could have sworn he saw a light blush on Itach's cheeks.

However, Itachi still smirked back and let his face get close to Sasuke's. "Oh... don't worry. I'll catch up for all the years I wanted to mark you but couldn't...I'll catch up real soon."

Sasuke became so horny after that, wanting to just let Itachi fuck him right there right now.

"But..." Itachi slightly backed up. "Not today."

"What?!" Sasuke almost yelled angrily. He wanted it now.

Itachi had a serious expression. "We will this weekend but you have school this week. I don't want you to miss it or be distracted." Itachi replied. He gave Sasuke one last kiss before going towards the stairs with Tobi. "Good night." He said.

"Sasuke, Naruto- you two should sleep here for tonight. Sasori and Deidara- you two are welcomed to spend the night here as well." Minato said.

They nodded, but Sasuke was still slightly angry. "Hn! Distracted? Damn it..." Sasuke walked upstairs with Naruto towards their room.

They shared at room because Naruto knew Sasuke had nightmares and didn't want him to sleep alone. Although he couldn't really stop those nightmares that well.

As Sasuke was sleeping in the bed with Naruto next to him, he really wished Itachi was with him right now. He closed his eyes and began to imagine how sex with Itachi would be like.

"Hot...Rough...Fast...Oh fuck... I wonder how big his dick is... It's probably huge. Throbbing inside me, ready to burst..." Sasuke was instantly hard from the images and began to touch himself.

"Ah...Itachi...Mm.." Sasuke used his other hands to thrust his fingers up his whole. "AH!" He hit his prostate and kept on rubbing on it. "Itachi...ah...hah...AH!!" Sasuke's body jerked up as he came all over his face and shirt.

"Hah...hah..." He panted tiredly and soon cursed knowing he got cum all over his shirt and face.

Naruto was watching the whole scene, smirking. He leaned over Sasuke and licked the creamy cum on his face. Sasuke moaned quietly as he did. Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt off and threw it in the laundry basket. The blonde really wanted to fuck Sasuke right now, but didn't, knowing it would be wrong.

Sasuke wanted it badly as well. Even if it wouldn't be from Itachi, he was just really horny.

Naruto however did give Sasuke a slow, stirring kiss. After that long kiss, the two laid back down, restraining from fucking each others' brains out.

"You know Naruto, you could fuck me." Sasuke said. He felt kind of guilty that he made Naruto all horny but Naruto couldn't feel any good pleasure.

"Nah. It's one of my morals to not fuck someone that's another man's man." Naruto replied smiling. "It's ok though. I restrained myself from getting hard, although you did look sexy just now."

Sasuke smiled back. "Thanks." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know... this all seems a bit unbelievable to me."

Naruto noticed the way the other's eyes looked sad and worried.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... After all that's happened..." Sasuke trailed off and couldn't speak. He felt this sudden pain in his heart and turned on his side towards Naruto.

Naruto became sad as well seeing him like this. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's bare back and waist.

"I'm so scared Naruto... what if he leaves me? What if he finds out he doesn't love me? I mean... he loved me when I was kid more but I'm not like how I was when I was a kid... I'm so scared Naruto. I can't loose him." Sasuke murmured, crying into Naruto's chest. He was trembling in fear and anguish.

Naruto just rubbed his back gently and held him as he cried. "Sasuke, Itachi loves you. He did and always will, forever. He promised he wouldn't leave you. I know he broke his promise before, but do you think you can trust him now? You have to ask yourself that Sasuke. Do you trust Itachi?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at that question, but closed again. They both knew the answer. "Yes... I do trust him. I trust him so much that it scares me." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto nodded. He never really loved anyone like Sasuke did, but he knew that if his father suddeny betrayed him by like hurting him or something, he would feel a lot of hurt like Sasuke. Maybe that was why he was so afraid to love. Naruto asked himself that question but pushed it away many times.

"Well if you trust him than you don't have to be scared. He's probably worried that you'll leave him." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked up at him and smiled. "Heh... I would never." Sasuke backed up and sighed. "Thanks Naruto... I don't know what I would if I didn't have you. You've done so much for me. You know- sometimes I ask myself why I don't love you like I do to Itachi."

Naruto chuckled. "I ask myself the same question. Why don't I love you? Hm... I guess the feeling's just not there."

Sasuke sighed. "True. But you'd definitely be a second choice."

Naruto grinned and turned to him. "Thanks. If I find one I truly love, you'd be my second choice too...but now I guess you're my first."

The two young boys hugged, whispering "Good nights" to each other. They were two true, loving friends with feelings of strong friendship, like two brothers.

...

The next morning, Itachi decided to drive Sasuke to school today. He got changed after waking up Tobi.

"Sasuke?" He knocked on the door three times. When he heard nothing, he turned the knob and stepped inside, only to face the most angering scene in his life.

But instead of exploding into a fire of rage, he calmly, very calmly went over to the bed with an emotionless expression and a calm posture. He calmly did. Very calmly.

Itachi saw the blonde bastard, Naruto Uzumaki, holding ever so tightly onto HIS precious baby brother and lover, who, just to say, was NOT wearing a shirt.

Itachi felt a growl come up but made it go back down. Instead, he just grabbed a pillow that wasn't being used and went to Naruto's side. He then hit the pillow very, very hard onto the blonde's head. Very very hard.

"AH!!" Naruto yelled, waking up in surprise and confusion, and pain. "What the hell!?" He looked up to get another pillow smack right in the face. "Ow!!" He went on his back and covered his face in pain.

Itachi decided using his fist was a bit too violent so he used the pillow. Of course if he had a stick he might have used that. And if he had a gun...maybe. But using his own fists was too violent... and took way too long to kill.

"Itachi nii-san! Stop it! Nii-san!!" Sasuke yelled as he woke up. He quickly grabbed the pillow from Itachi's hands and Itachi grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Naruto's neck calmly.

He wasn't tightening it but was threatening to.

"So what did you two do last night?" He asked calmly as he had Naruto sitting between his legs and the blanket around the blonde's neck. "Did you two have fun?"

Sasuke sighed but knew Itachi wasn't hurting Naruto. "Nii-san- calm down. We didn't have sex or anything."

"Then please explain to me," Itachi continued. "Why your shirt is off and why you two were wrapped in each other's arms so tightly?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but looked at Itachi with a seductive and lusty look. "Well... I kind of got some... stains on it you know- from touching myself. I was thinking about you so much that I came so much and it went all over my face and shirt." Sasuke said in such a sexy voice that Itach almost got hard at it. "Afterwards, we just fell aslep in that position but did nothing really. Just kiss."

Itachi smirked at what he said and let Naruto go. "Well, I hope you two didn't do anything. And... kissing's not allowed either without my permisison. Your lips are mine." Sasuke smirked at his jealousy.

Naruto rubbed his head, neck, and face and turned his head towards Itachi's. "Hmph! Jerk!" The sly blonde smirked however and wrapped his arms around Itachi.

"But you are hot. How about you have sex with me since you won't with Sasuke? I don't mind if I miss school."

Sasuke hit Naruto in the head with his pillow. "Bakka! Let him go!" He yelled.

Itachi grinned at Sasuke's cute jealousy and Naruto rubbed his head in pain again, but smirked. He loved teasing these two.

"Ah- Naruto-kun, since Itachi, my sex partner, is now taken, you can always come to me for sex." Tobi suddenly said as he came in with a grin.

Naruto smirked. "Hm... I'm usually seme but uke's not bad as well. I'll look for you next time." He replied.

"I will too then." Tobi smiled. At that moment, something about the man's smile made Naruto's heart just feel heavy and then light all of a sudden. It was a weird feeling but Naruto just ignored it.

"Y-Yeah... cool." Naruto stuttered. He got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Ok... Anyways, Nii-san, did you need something? How about some morning sex?" Sasuke asked as he leaned towards Itachi, trying to seduce him.

Itachi grinned and kissed Sasuke, wanting to feel the small warm tongue embrace his own. However, he didn't go too far. "Sasuke, we can't. Remember what I said. Wait until the end of this week. It'll be worth it. Trust me."

Sasuke just sighed and slightly pouted, almost making Itachi hard again.

"Well, lemme just ask, did you masturbate last night while thinking of me?"

Itachi smirked. "Of course... I came twice thinking about how it would be to have my dick inside your ass." He whispered into Sasuke's ear, making Sasuke shiver in excitement and nervousness.

"I hope I satisfy him..." Sasuke thought. He smirked back. "Hm... you better have not done anything with Tobi."

Itachi smiled. "Not anything too bad."

Minato made breakfast and everyone including Itachi, Sasuke, Tobi, Naruto, Deidara, and Sasori ate together.

"Ugh... What a night." Deidara murmured tiredly.

"Yeah. You guys were pretty wild." Minato said smiling. His room was right next to theirs so he heard through even the sound proof walls.

Deidara and Sasori blushed embarrased. "S-Sorry!" Sasori apologized.

"It's fine." Minato replied. "It's a good way to show love."

Sasori smirked. "Eh- Minato-san, are you gay?"

Minato slightly blushed but smiled. "What makes you think that?"

"Just asking cause from what I've seen, a lot of single dads tend to turn gay." Sasori replied.

Minato chuckled. "Well, I guess you can say I'm gay. Or maybe bi. But lately, I haven't really been falling in love or anything so I don't know. But whoever I fall in love with will show if I'm gay or not I guess."

"So you're a bi dad? I knew it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"For me, I think the other person's sex doesn't matter but their personality does. You fall in love with their character, not their sex. I fell in love with your mom for who she was and not cause she was a woman. If she was a man I think I'd have loved her anyways." Minato replied.

"Heh... True. I think I agree. But for me, I'm totally unattracted to woman's bodies." Sasori stated.

"True." Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi agreed.

"Hey Minato-san, I'm a bi too. Wanna have some sex sometimes?" Deidara asked the older, attractive man. "You're like really hot. Seriously."

Minato chuckled. "Well, I don't think that'd be a good idea. You have a lover already."

"We're kind of... liberal. But with the other's permission." Deidara replied.

"My dad alerady has a lover though. Sort of." Naruto replied.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Naruto! I do not." Minato said blushing slightly.

"Yeah you do! What about Kakashi sensei? You two are always together flirting and stuff." Naruto retorted.

"We do not!" Minato tried to frown but looked embarrassed instead.

"Psh. Sure." Naruto just rolled his eyes grinning.

"Oh... So Minato-san knows how to flirt? Hah- and you said you weren't falling in love." Deidara teased.

Minato just denied it. "Naruto is wrong. Really."

"Kakashi? Is he that young sensei at Sasuke's school with the mask on?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. How do you know him Itachi?" Minato asked, a bit suspicious that maybe the two were really close.

"Oh- I met him when I was picking up Sasuke a few days ago. He seems like an attractive man but I can't really tell since I've never seen his face."

"I know!" Naruto replied loudly. "I want to see it so badly but he never let's me! Only dad has seen it but he won't tell me how he looks."

Sasuke looked angry as he put his dishes in the sink. "Nii-san, I bet you're a flirt huh?" He said annoyedly.

Itachi went up to him and hugged him from behind. "Otouto- don't say that. I'm good at seducing but I'm not a player. I wouldn't ever love somebody other than you. You believe me right?"

Sasuke sighed. "Alright. Whatever." He murmured, but he trusted Itachi very much.

"Alright! Enough nonsense chit chat! We gotta get you two to school and Itach and Tobii- we should get you two to work." Minato said out loud. "Deidara-kun, Sasori-kun, I wouldn't mind giving you two jobs either." Minato offered.

"Nah- we have jobs." Deidara replied. "But thanks anyways!"

"What do you guys do?" Tobi asked curiously.

"Hm... well, I guess you can say we're...fighters for justice." Sasori answered.

"Huh?" Tobi asked confused.

"They're cops." Itachi said bluntly.

"Hey! We're called criminal investigators and detectives!" Deidara corrected. "And we're top in there just to add."

"Ah- so you guys are investigators eh?" Minato said. "Hm, well if I need your help in the future I hope you'll be there."

"No problem sir!" Deidara said in a confident voice.

"Um- we're going to be late if you guys don't hurry up and get your sexy asses in the car!" Naruto exclaimed. He already had 10 tardies and another one would put him in summer school.

...

Minato ended up driving with Itachi in the front with him and Naruto and Sasuke in the back.

"Alright you two. Have fun at school today. Work hard." Minato said like a real dad. "See ya. Love ya."

Naruto and Sasuke got out the car but before Sasuke could leave, Itachi grabbed his wrist gently but firmly and pulled his little brother towards him.

"I'll miss you." Itachi murmured as he gave him a wild, powerful kiss. There was nobody around to see them since they were behind the school.

"Mm..." Sasuke slightly moaned and murmured back, "Me too..."

"Don't cheat on me while you're there alright? No matter how horny you get." Itachi warned.

"I should be the one saying that." Sasuke retorted and gave Itachi another kiss. "Don't worry." He reassured.

"You too." Itachi then said, "I love you."

Everytime Sasuke heard those three words, his heart just wouldn't stop feeling so damn weird. It kept on beating faster.

"I love you too." Sasuke said back, making Itachi have the same hot feeling.

Itachi finally let go of Sasuke's wrist and Sasuke walked away with Naruto.

...

"Ok, so you guys know English so fluently, I'll have you two work as interpreters for now. I'll just need you two to interpret some papers and just type out the Japanese translation. I know English myself but I'm a bit too busy to do these and there aren't many free people in this company that know English fluently." Minato explained, handing papers over to Itachi and Tobi and leading them to a small office where two computers were at.

"You guys can use these computers and print out the papers and that's pretty much all. Think you can handle it?" Minato asked.

"Yup! For sure!" Tobi exclaimed confidently.

"You don't need any resumes or anything?" Itachi asked.

"Nah. Just let that be between us three though. I trust you two since you guys were top in your college in English." Minato replied. "But I'll check over them just in case."

Itachi and Tobi nodded and their new boss left.

"Ok. Let's get to work." Itachi said and sat in front of a computer, thinking, "I have to try and not get distracted by Sasuke so much though..."

...

Sasuke was so tortured in class. He wanted so badly to have sex, but not just with anyone. With Itachi.

"Damn... Just the day after tomorrow... that's all."

After school, Itachi came to pick Sasuke up as usual. There were a lot of girls gathered around him he noticed. It made him angry since he knew those girls were with him all day.

He got out the car and leaned against it, waiting for Sasuke to walk up to him. He didn't want to start causing a scene plus he couldn't hit some girl.

Sasuke saw him a slightly smiled, making the girls sigh head over heels.

"Nii-san." Sasuke ran up to him and Itachi felt like his brother was 7 again.

"Sasuke." Itachi got off the car and Sasuke reached him. "Let's go." Sasuke nodded smiling more.

Naruto was behind him and saw that smileon his face. It made him happy to see that smile. Such a true smile.

"Alright. See ya Sasuke." Naruto said, waving his hand good bye.

"You don't need a ride?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah." Naruto replied and smiled. Sasuke smiled back and waved bye as he drove off with his brother.

"Need a ride?" The blonde turned his head to find Tobi a few cars away from him.

"Tobi-san?" Naruto gasped, walking towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh- I wanted to see this school. Plus, there's this club that I'm going with Deidara and Sasori tonight but I don't want to be a third wheel. You wanna come with me?" Tobi asked casually as Naruto reached him.

"Club? Sure!" Naruto replied happily. He smirked though. "You think I'll be out all night?"

Tobi smirked back. "Hm...might want to call your dad just in case."

Naruto had to try and hide the feeling of his heart beating fast at Tobi's sexy smirk.

"Ok."

...

"How was school?" Itachi asked as they were driving in the car.

"Torture. As usual." Sasuke mutered back.

"Why is that?" Itachi asked curiously.

Sasuke sighed. "Well the girls I am not attracted to keep on harrassing me, some gay guys are molesting me, and I think my history teacher, Mr. Orochimaru, wants a piece of my ass." Sasuke stated bluntly, acting like it was an everyday thing.

Itachi frowned, not liking the sound of any of that. "Damn it... I wish I could go to that school and kill every single guy that touched you. And that teacher... I'll make sure he's fired this week."

Sasuke grinned, chuckling. "Nii-san, don't worry about it. It's nothing I can't handle. The gay guys are cool you know- like being around Deidara and Sasori. And Orochimaru is just an old pervert. I'm used to it plus he won't go as far as touching my ass so don't worry about it."

Itachi still didn't like it. "Fine... I won't worry but if they go too far, you better tell me." Itachi warned. "I'll make sure to punish them."

"Why don't you punish me instead?" Sasuke asked in a seductive voice. "Mark me as yours?"

The older brother laughed and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "You're really desperate aren't you?"

"I was horny all day!" Sasuke complained.

Itachi sighed. "Fine. Maybe, if I feel up to it, then tomorrow we can have sex instead of the day after. But you have to promise me you won't let it affect your grades."

Sasuke smiled happily. "Awesome! I promise!"

"Good." Itachi knew he was desperate as well to make love to the boy.

...

The next day, all day, Sasuke looked at the clock counting down each second of the 7 hours he was at school, waiting to make love with Itachi.

"Oh damn..." He thought desperately. He really wanted to be embraced by him. He never felt this desperate for someone ever.

Itachi as well was feeling horny and desperate as well. "Damn it... I'm going to fuck him so many times he won't be able to walk for a week." Itachi thought.

"Itachi! Tobi! Can you two help us quickly with this project?" A woman named Sakura came into the office with a bunch of folders. "It's all in English and we have a deadline for this project! We need to interpret it soon!"

"Do we have to finish it by today?" Itachi asked, knowing it would take quite a while.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed frantically. "Please! We need your help! Minato-san is too busy right now and we have no one else!" Sakura looked at him with pleading but flirtatious eyes.

Itachi sighed. "Ok." He and Tobi immediately got to work. "I hope I can still pick up Sasuke in time." He thought.

...

"Hey Sasuke- there's a party going on tonight at my place. Wanna go?" A friend of Sasuke's, Kiba, asked.

"Your parents are letting you go on a school night?" Sasuke asked.

"You didn't hear? There's no school tomorrow since there's some sort of teacher meeting. It was announced like 3 days ago."

"Oh." Sasuke said surprised. He knew Itachi would like that. "Sorry. I can't go." He said. "I'm busy today."

"That sucks. Alright. Later." Kiba walked away as Sasuke sat at his desk.

"No school tomorrow? That means more time for us..." Sasuke smiled.

...

It was around 2:10 now and Sasuke knew only 5 more minutes until school was over. He waited excitedly and felt a buzzing in his pants. He looked at the teacher and then looked at his cell phone. He got a text message:

_Hey Sasuke, I don't think I'll be able to pick you up. Work's holding me back. Sorry._

"What?!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Sasuke Uchiha- is there something wrong?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke looked up seeing his history teacher staring at him with a lifted brow.

"Oh. Nothing." Sasuke said, leaning back in his chair and putting his cellphone away. He gave a slightly challenging look towards the man who just smiled and turned to write the homework on the board.

Sasuke growled quietly, angry that Itachi broke his promise. "Well it wasn't really a promise... but he knew I was really excited!" Sasuke thought in his mind angrily. "Damn it... he keeps on teasing me and holding back? Well fine. I'll tease and hold back too. I never let anyone play around with me."

The angry Uchiha wrote something on a piece of paper and threw it to Kiba.

Kiba opened it and read, _"What time's the party?"_

...

Itachi checked his watch and saw that it was 2:20. He still had 2 more papers to interpret which would take at least an hour longer.

"Hey Itachi." Tobi said. "I'll take care of the rest. You just go and pleasure yourself you pervert."

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked feeling bad.

Tobi grinned. "Yeah. Go and fuck him."

Itachi smirked and got up. "Oh I will." He got his stuff and ran out the office, out the building, in his car, and towards Sasuke's school. "I hope he's still there."

...

By the time Itachi got to the school it was 2:45 and there were still some kids lingering but he couldn't see Sasuke nor Naruto.

"Damn it... where is he?" He thought impatiently and worried that he missed him.

He took his cell phone out and called Sasuke. He sighed sadly as no one answered after many rings.

"He's probabyl mad... But I don't blame him. Maybe he's at home." Itachi got in his car and drove towards Sasuke's apartment, seeing no one was in there. He then went over to the Uzumaki house, using his spare key to get in.

He looked around the house. "Sasuke?" He called out, looking around the living room and kitchen.

"Sasuke?!"

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Itachi turned to see SAsori and Deidara coming down the stairs, each with a suit on looking quite like detectives indeed.

"Sasori! Deidara- is Sasuke here?" Itachi asked, looking around the other downstairs rooms.

Sasori lifted a brow. "No. He's not. Why?"

Itachi gritted his teeth. "Damn it... where is he? He's probably mad at me about not being able to pick him up... I should say sorry huh?" Itachi decided to wait a few hours. Maybe SAsuke was just letting off some steam... "He better not be having sex with anyone."

Around 6, Itachi was impatient to see his lover and little brother. He was also worried as well. "Maybe he's gtting revenge by having sex with someone else.." He though worried. He decided to call Naruto.

"Hello?" Naruto's voice came in.

"Naruto- are you with Sasuke?" Itachi asked sternly and seriously.

"Oh... uh...well..." Naruto stuttered nervously.

Itachi frowned, knowing Naruto was going to hide something from him. "You better tell me where he is or else I'll make you regret it Uzumaki. And if you're touching him I'll kill you." Itachi threatened.

Naruto sighed. "Sorry Itachi-san. But don't worry. I'm not touching him. We'll see you later." Naruto hung up and sighed, looking towards Sasuke who was next to him. They were both sitting on the couch in Kiba's party. They were early so no music was playing yet.

Itachi scowled and almost crushed the phone. He tried calling Naruto again but the blonde didn't answer.

"Damn it!!" Itachi shouted angrily.

"I'm home darling!" In through the doors came Tobi smiling widely and looking around. He saw Itachi looking quite angry and mad. Sasori and Deidara were staring at him strangely and backing away from the killing aura.

"Um... What happened?" Tobi asked.

"Sorry I'm late." Minato came in behind Tobi along with another man who was wearing a mask.

"Sorry to intrude." Kakashi said as he stepped in. He saw Itachi and was surprised. "Ah- Itachi-san! Nice to see you again!"

Itachi wasn't in the mood to have a reunion but muttered, "You too."

"Itachi? What's wrong? Why are you giving off sucha deadly aura?" Tobi asked confused. Minato was able to see the situation didn't look good. "Oh- and aren't you supposed to be fucking Sasuke right now?"

Itachi gave Tobi a glare and scowled. "Damn it!!" He looked at Minato. "Minato- your son and my brother are both somewhere right now that I probably don't want Sasuke to be. I just talked to Naruto and he refused to tellme where he is, so I hope you don't mind when I kill him tomorrow." The angry Uchiha then grabbed his car keys and was about to go out but Minato stopped his, grabbing his arm.

"First of all, you're not laying a hand on my son. Second, do you have any idea where they could be? I'm just as worried as you are."

Itachi sighed angrily. "I don't know! They went somewhere right after school I think."

Minato frowned, trying to think about where Naruto would be.

"Wait- they could be at the party." Kakashi suddenly suggested.

Minato and Itachi both turned to him with a frown. "A party?" Itachi said.

"Yes. I heard there is a party tonight in one of my student's houses since there is no school tomorrow." Kakashi replied.

"No school tomorrow? Sasuke didn't tell me that..." Itachi thought. He frowned and walked forward Kakashi. "Where is the party?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not sure but I can look up the student's address since I have access to it."

"Do it. Now." Itachi was very angry by now. "He goes to a damn party when he knows that today was supposed to be the day we first make love?! I'll punish and fuck him so bad that he'll be so sorry..." But Itachi knew he was being a hypocrite. He did stay at work late too even when he told Sasuke they might be able to do it today.

Kakashi looked up Kiba's address on the internet and Minato called Naruto whose phone was now off. He was getting worried as well and was hurt since he told his son not to go out without his permission.

"Found it." Kakashi said. Sasori and Deidara decided to help out as well since they were partly cops and knew parties always had underage kids drinking, although they usually let it go. Tobi also went since he was worried about them, specifically more worried about Naruto.

"Let's go." Itachi said after writing it down. He got into his car with Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara as Minato got in his with Kakashi.

...

The party was loud and wild by now. There were kids everywhere and the music was loud and rocking. Some kids in the corner were drinking and lights were flashing all around the walls and ceilings.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting next to each other on the couch drinking soda together.

"Sasuke... Your brother's really worried about you." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. "I know... Just another hour and we'll go back. I'm just mad and need to cool down." Sasuke knew how his emotions really were.

Naruto nodded. "Well for now you want to dance?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hell yeah." The two got up and started dancing on the floor sexily, swaying their hips and grinding against each other. The people didn't care since they knew Sasuke and Naruto were gay. Plus, a lot of guys were grinding with each other. Kiba was doing so with his boyfriend Shino.

"Glad you came Uchiha." Kiba smirked at the sexy boy.

"Kiba." Shino said not liking Kiba's flirtatious look.

Kiba chuckled. Naruto saw that Shino was getting jealous and decided to get Kiba jealous. Kiba was on of his best friends as well, but of course Sasuke was his most best.

"Let's dance Shino." Naruto said seductively as he switched partners and rubbed his back against Shino's chest. Shino slightly blushed but danced along, wanting a small revenge for Kiba always flirting with other guys.

Sasuke started dancing with Kiba who was glaring at Naruto. He danced along with Sauske though anyways. "Damn it... that blonde idiot touching my Shino." Kiba growled.

Sasuke just laughed and moved his hips around, dancing with his sexiness. These four owned the dance floor and people stared at them in awe and lust. They were all just sexy and hot.

When the song was over, the four sat down. Kiba laid down and put his head on Sasuke's lap with his legs on Shino's. Naruto had his arm around Shino. They were all just really intimate. Kiba suggested something tempting.

"Hey- let's go into my room and have a foursome."

Naruto actually liked the idea and Sasuke did too, but he knew he couldn't do that to Itachi. They've done it before, plenty of times. Kiba and Shino were two guys he didn't mind having sex with, but not that he had a lover things were different.

"I'm up for it." Naruto said smirking at the two sexy guys. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he looked behind Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked and turned his head as the others did.

They saw a hot but an angry black haired man with eyes so black that they stood out even in the dark.

"N-Nii-san?" Sasuke stuttered, totally shcoked. He didn't think Itachi would be here. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi scowled and grabbed Kiba's shirt pulling him off Sasuke's lap.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here otouto?!" Itachi growled as he glared at Kiba and Sasuke.

Sasuke got up not wanting to look like an inferior kid. "I'm here cause I want to be! You done with work already nii-san?"

Itachi scowled but sighed, knowing Sasuke was definitely angry about him ditching him. He glared at Kiba but Shino grabbed Kiba out of Itachi's hand. "Don't touch my boyfriend." Shino warned.

Itachi glared at him too and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Don't touch mine's." He then pulled his otouto through the crowded living room and out the door, Sasuke struggling the whole way.

Tobi reached Naruto and smiled, although the smile somehow looked dangerous. "Ah- Naruto-kun. What are you doing here in this crowded place? Your dad's waiting for you so let's go." He reached down and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him off the couch. He then gave a deady glare to Kiba and Shino before smiling again and pulling Naruto through the crowd like Itachi.

Naruto was shocked but went with him, a bit happy as well.

Sasori and Deidara actually decided to stay and play around with Kiba and Shino a bit, temporarily forgetting their job...

...

Itachi threw Sasuke in the car and got in himself, driving off quickly.

"Fuck Sasuke- why did you go to a party when you knew today we were going to make love?!" Itachi yelled angrily.

Sasuke glared at him. "Well what about you? You knew we were supposed to but you still worked overtime!"

"But at least I wasn't fucking around with some other guys!"

"I just danced with them! I wasn't fucking them or anything! I'm nothing but a slut to you am I? That's why you don't wanna fuck me huh?! Cause I'm dirty!"

Itachi's eyes widened at Sasuke's words and he stopped on the side walk. He turned his head and saw Sasuke with his head turned towards the window. He could tell though that his brother was crying.

"What? What are you saying?" Itachi said shocked. "I never though you were a slut nor did I ever think you were dirty."

"Liar... You were hesitating to fuck me because you knew I was fucked by a hundred old dirty men in the past with no condoms or anything...You think I'm a slut. Admit it. That whole school thing was an excuse." Sasuke was shaking and shivering with tears pouring down his black orbs.

Itachi realized that although Sasuke didn't show it, the boy was really, really scared. He had so many insecurities and fears ever since Madara came into his life. He probably would think the slightest thing Itachi did that didn't show love for Sasuke meant he didn't love him at all. Itachi felt guilty and sad, but a bit happy knowing Sasuke loved him that much.

Itachi sighed and turned Sasuke's head gently towards him.

"Sasuke. You are not dirty ok? You're beautiful and clean. I did care about you not being a virgin but only because I felt mad I wasn't the first one to make love to you. Sasuke, don't call yourself dirty. You're not. And the reason I hesitated to have sex with you is not because of what you said... I'm kind of scared."

Sasuke lifted a brow wondering what he meant.

"I'm afraid that I won't satisfy you as much as all your sex buddies do. I want to be the best you have but I might not be."

Sasuke was so touched by this and fell in love with his nii-san more and more. "Nii-san... I really love you and it doesn't matter how good your sex skills are. I just want you to make love to me and not just fuck me. I want to feel the passion that I never have felt in sex... And I know I can only feel it with you."

Those words hit Itachi hard in the heart but in a good way. The older Uchiha touched Sasuke's cheek and gently kissed him. "You too Sasuke.. you're the only one that can make me feel like the way I do."

"How do you feel nii-san?"

"My heart's beating twice as fast, my blood is swirling wildly, and I feel so hot and horny that I could just cum from being close to you." Itachi said in a husky, seductive voice.

Sasuke smirked. "Heh... me too."

"Then let's satisfy our needs since you don't have school tomorrow anyways." Itachi started driving again towards Sasuke's apartment...

...

"Mmm...nnn..." Sasuke moaned as Itachi passionately kissed him and the two were stumbling inside the apartment and struggling to take off their shoes while not leaving each other's lips.

Their tongues tangled and their teeth clanked. Their lips wildly but perfectly fit together and they were locked in a electrifying kiss.

"Mmm...what about a shower first?" Sasuke murmured as Itachi took off his shirt.

"It can wait." Itachi said in a husky voice, too needy right now. Sasuke was walking backwards as Itachi led him to the bedroom.

Itachi took his shirt off and soon, he was on top of Sasuke on the floor bed.

"Mm..nii-san..." Sasuke moaned as Itachi sucked on his neck, marking him as his. He left bites all over and let his tongue roam to those soft pink nipples of Sasuke's.

"Ah! Nii-san...ahh...hah..." Sasuke felt so hot and felt a tingle at every touch on his body. This felt wonderful and he was already really hard.

Itachi slipped his hand inside Sasuke's pocket and took out his cellphone. While sucking on the other's nipples, he turned the phone off and threw it to the floor somewhere. He did the same to his phone and then slipped off Sasuke's pants, taking off his as well.

The two were against each other, their middle regions rubbing through the annoying fabric.

"Off.." Sasuke whispered in a needy voice.

"What?" Itachi murmured, teasing him.

"Off...everything...now..." Sasuke whispered again.

Itachi smirked and said, "Of course."

The older of the two took off Sasuke's sexy briefs and took off his own. The two were completely naked and Sasuke could see Itachi's body from the moonlight outside the window.

For just a few seconds, all they did was look at each other. Looked at each other's bodies, letting their eyes roam over the arms, chest, shoulders, stomach, and of course their hard ons.

Not only were they both gettning harder each second, but they were just loving each other more.

"So beautiful..." Itachi thought, looking over Sasuke's body. It felt so... unrealistic. He couldn't believe that he had this boy, this beautiful boy all to himself. He just didn't think it would be possible.

The two looked in each other's eyes, black ones to black, as they just absorbed in this wonderful moment together. This wonderful first time of making love with the person they actually loved.

"Itachi nii-san... Let's hurry." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him down for another exhilirating kiss.

Itachi got into the kiss and both gasped as they felt their dicks rub against each other. They grinded harder, moving up and down as their hard ons were just wet and hot.

"Ah..Nii-san...ah...hah...ah..." Itachi went down and began to suck on Sasuke's dick. "Ah!! AH...nii-san..more..ahh.."

Itachi couldn't imagine how many times he wanted to taste Sasuke but never could. He couldn't believe that he was able to taste him right now.

The skilled Uchiha bobbed his head up and down, creating ultimate pleasure for his brother. He sucked hard and let his tongue stroke the tip multiple times.

"Ah!" Sasuke bucked his hips upward but Itachi stopped him. He did deep throat him and let his tongue go up and down the length, making Sasuke moan in pleasure.

"Ah....Nii-san...I'm cumming...I'm going to cum...Nii-san....hah..hah...Ah!!" Sauske's hips bucked upwards as he came hard into Itachi's mouth. Itachi willingly swallowed all of the delicious liquid that squirted into his mouth.

He knew the taste would be great and he was right.

"Hah...hah..hah..." Sasuke was breathing hard as he laid back tiredly.

"Not over." Itachi murmured and went back up. He began to kiss Sasuke and asked needily, "Lube...got any?"

"No... I don't use it." Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled it towards his lips. He looked at Itachi and sucked on his fingers, covering them with saliva. Itachi thought this was very sexy and just got harder each second.

Sasuke sucked three fingers and Itachi brought them towards his entrance.

"Go..." Sasuke whispered and Itachi slipped a finger in, making Sasuke wince in pain. NO matter how many times he's had sex there, the beginning always hurted the most.

Itachi slipped in a second finger and then another, letting them stretch out the still tight whole as best as he could. He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt his little brother too much. He didn't want to do it to him like Madara did.

"I'm ready nii-san...now..." Sasuke wanted it so badly.

Itachi nodded and took out his fingers. He got ready at Sasuke's twitching hole and slowly started putting his dick in. Sasuke winced at the slight pain in the beginning but pushed against Itachi to make him continue and not stop.

Itachi went in a little faster and Sasuke started feeling pleasure. "He's in me...I feel so filled and omplete..." Sasuke thought. He was so happy he couldn't explain in. Small tears escaped his eyes as he looked up into Itachi's eyes. "He's with me right now... In me..."

Once Itachi was all the way in, he started moving after Sasuke adjusted. He moved out and back in at a steady pace, but the pace went faster with each thrust.

"Ah! Ah..ah..ah...more..faster..." SAsuke moaned out, wanting to feel more of his lover in him.

Itachi granted his wish and went in at a faster pace. "Ah! Ah! Itachi!" Sasuke moaned out.

Itachi thrusted in faster, the tightness and warm heat getting to him. He thrusted harder. "AH!!" Sasuke cried out, feeling his prostate get it. "There! More!" He wanted more of those waves of pleasure.

Itachi hit that spot head on and continued thursting. "Ah! Ah! I'm cumming Itachi!"

The older Uchiha knew he went over the line but couldn't help and go more over it. He thrust in harder and faster, not slowing his pace.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Itachi nii-san..ah..hah..Nii-san!!!" Sasuke yelled as he bucked upwards, cum squirting out his wet cock onto their stomachs.

Itachi felt the tightness and after one last thrust, he came onto SAsuke's prostate and the two held a position, having one of the greatest orgasms of their lives.

Soon, their climax ended and they both rested in bliss.

"I love you nii-san..." Sasuke murmured. He was so happy and Itachi wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you too otouto." Itachi murmured, and held him tightly. Now, he knew he would never let him go, and Sasuke would never let go either.

* * *

That was chapter 9:) Hope you liked the very first ItaSasu sex scene! Thanks and review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

This is chapter 10! Sorry it took so long. I got into a fight with my parents and they said I spent too much time with manga/anime/fanfiction and stuff. So I couldn't use my computer for a few weeks. Anyways, I'm back and writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

WARNING: ItaSasu sex scenes. And LOTSA yaoi.

* * *

"Ah...I'm cumming again...ah...Itachi..." Sasuke moaned loudly as once again he came on his stomach and Itachi's hand which was stroking him so wonderfully.

Itachi soon came after a few more hard and satisfying thrusts. Sasuke gasped as he felt the hot liquid inside him once more. He was so filled up he thought his intestines might explode, but he was in way too much pleasure to care.

"Hah..hah..." Sasuke was panting hard, trying to regain his breath as he lay back down, resting in orgasmic bliss.

The older brother of the two collapsed onto the young, tired boy, also breathing hard.

After a few more minutes, Itachi got up and smirked. "Ready for another round?"

Sasuke blushed and pushed Itachi away. "Nii-san! We've been at it for hours! What is this- the 12th time already?" Sasuke exclaimed, trying to sit up but felt a pain in his ass.

Itachi laughed as Sasuke pushed his face away. "Ok ok. I'll wait..." Itachi leaned forward and licked Sasuke's ear. "...until next time."

Sasuke once again blushed and tried to get up but his legs were very wobbly.

"Damn it- my ass is gonna hurt for a week." He murmured.

"Then I guess my job is done." Itachi said proudly. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Bastard." Sasuke murmured, pouting.

Itachi kissed him on the top of his head and Sasuke couldn't help but hold onto his brother's arms that were holding him so tightly.

"Sorry otouto... you ok?" Itachi asked, smiling gently.

"Hmph... I'm fine." Sasuke muttered. He twisted his head up and looked at Itachi. "But you could have a little gentler you know."

Itachi laughed. "I know. Sorry but I just couldn't help but make up for all these years. Plus, I became addicted to your cute little hole." Itachi slid his hands towards Sasuke's ass but Sasuke stepped away.

"No way! I'm taking a shower!" Sasuke exclaimed, walking towards the door. "You take one in this bathroom." He said, pointing to his personal bathroom. "I'll take one in the hallway one."

Itachi couldn't help but pout. "Oh come on otouto- I've always wanted to take a shower with you and have sex in it."

Sasuke blushed again. "Next time ok? My ass can't handle your big cock anymore."

"Oh- thanks for that comment. Just for that, I'll let you go this time." Itachi smirked and looked over Sasuke's body once again with lust before stepping into Sasuke's shower.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, heading out the door. He couldn't help but smile though. Although he couldn't tell Itachi directly, he was very happy...so happy...

...

Meanwhile, in the next room were two bakkas sleeping naked next to each other.

Naruto, who was one of them, got up and looked next to him. He smiled as he saw Tobi, sleeping soundly. "Ah..." He rubbed his ass which was hurting. "Damn.. I haven't been uke in awhile." He thought.

Naruto got up and changed. Then he went outside to stretch a bit. Right then, Tobi woke up.

"Mm... Gotta pee...pee..." Tobi got up holding his naked crotch and looked over to his side. He frowned as he saw Naruto wasn't there. "Was it a dream? Nah... He must be out..."

"Ah...pee..." He got up and wobbled towards the hallway bathroom.

...

Sasuke was in the shower. He had a cap on since he didn't like getting his hair wet in the mornings. It took too long to dry so he'd rather do it in the night when he had more time.

As he was soaping his body away, Tobi came in and peed. He then noticed that someone was showering. He smirked, thinking it was Naruto. Tobi stepped in the shower and saw Sasuke's back, thinking it was Naruto immediately.

Sasuke felt someone step in and frowned, but he didn't bother turning around. Instead, he moaned as the person wrapped their arms around his waist, feeling his body.

"Ah...I told you no more..." Sasuke said. He did expect his though anyways, knowing Itachi's dirty mind.

Tobi couldn't quite recognize the voice that well since the shower made it a bit blocked, so he just thought the male in front of him was still Naruto.

"I know...but I can't help it. You're too sexy." Tobi muttered. He was thinking Sasuke was talking about last night when Naruto told him his ass hurt too much.

"Mmm...ah..." Sasuke moaned as Tobi was feeling his nipples, flicking them pleasurably. "Ah....mmm..."

...

Itachi finished showering and changed, going in the kitchen. He heard that Sasuke was still showering. He smirked and decided to surprise him, but right when he was about to open the door, Naruto came out his room.

"Oh- you don't want to go in there. Tobi's showering." He said.

"What are you doing here? And no- Sasuke's showering." Itachi frowned, confused for a second. Then his eyes widened. Naruto's did too, realizing the mistake.

"Damn it!" Itachi opened the door and him and Naruto ran inside. The older Uchiha flung open the curtains only to see another raging sight.

Tobi had his arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke had his neck twisted up, waiting for Tobi to bite on it which he was about to do until Itachi and Naruto 'interrupted.'

"Itachi?! Then who's-AH!!" Sasuke yelled and backed up as he turned and saw Tobi's face instead of Itachi's.

"What the hell?!" Tobi backed up as well, seeing that this person wasn't Naruto.

"Sasuke you teme!" Naruto yelled jealously.

"Bakka! I didn't know! I thought he was Itachi!" Sasuke shouted back.

"And I thought you were Naruto!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Well obviously..." Itachi growled, his fists rolled up as he spoke in a low, deadly tone. "You two were wrong." He glared at Tobi. "I'll forgive you for touching what's mine but next time, I might not." Then he glared at Sasuke. "We did it 12 times and yet you couldn't tell those hands were not mine?" Itachi was more disappointed and ashamed then mad.

Sasuke blushed and felt bad. "S-Sorry..."

Itachi sighed and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. He pulled him out and wrapped him with a towel. "It's fine. It's no big deal. It's not like you guys did it on purpose."

Naruto sighed too, but couldn't help but laugh. "Hahah- well we'll all have a foursome next time guys but for now, let's just get cleaned up and head over to my dad's house."

Everyone agreed and did exactly that.

...

"Dad? You here?" Naruto called as he, Sasuke, Tobi, and Itachi all stepped inside the Uzumaki household.

"Otou-san?!?!" Naruto yelled as he saw his father cooking in his boxers in the kitchen.

Tobi blushed. "Heheh- your dad has a good body."

Naruto scowled and hit Tobi on the arm. "Hey! That's my dad!"

"And if he was mine I'd still totally play around with him."

"Haha- well that's too bad because I already did." Kakashi suddenly said as he walked down the stairs with his boxers on as well and a mask. "So I would appreciate it if you didn't make moves on him."

"Sensei!?" Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed as their teacher came down half naked.

He just smiled through his mask. "Sorry to intrude."

"Ah- N-Naruto... I know this looks uh very... weird but.." Minato tried to explain but Naruto just laughed and hugged his dad.

"It's fine dad. Don't try to hide it."

"Many surprises today huh?" Itachi murmured.

Sasuke smiled. He was happy for Minato, who was so much like a dad to him.

"Thanks son." Minato hugged him back. "Well I'm making breakfast so you guys might as well join in."

"Cool." Tobi sat down first followed by everyone else.

"So I'm just curious." Sasuke asked. "Who's the seme and who's the uke?" He pointed between Kakashi and Minato. "You two are about the same height, weight, and are both muscular so I'm just wondering."

Minato slightly blushed but laughed. "Hahah- that's for you to figure out."

"I think my dad's the seme. He's like the dominant type." Naruto guessed.

"Nah- he's the uke. He may seem dominant but Kakashi-san seems to just have that manly aura around him- especially with that mask." Tobi countered.

"I think Kakashi's the uke." Itachi said. "He seems shyer than Minato."

"But Minato-san's shy too. I think Minato-san is the uke. He looks the type." Sasuke disagreed.

"Hahah. So half of you say I'm the uke and the other half says I'm the seme. Interesting." Kakashi said.

"Well are you gonna tell us which one of us are right?" Naruto asked curious.

"Nope." Kakashi and Minato both answered.

"That's none of your business." Kakashi hit Naruto's head with a spoon. "Plus- you should be studying more and not thinking about those things. Your grades are very bad you know."

"Ow- well sorry I can't be as smart as Sasuke." Naruto pouted.

"Hahah. Alright- well now that Naruto and I are together, I'll make sure he studies more. I'll help him as well." Tobi said.

"You two are together?" Minato asked surprised.

"Oh...yeah.. otou-san. We talked...and stuff...and had sex...and stuff..." Naruto said a bit shyly.

Minato laughed. "Heh- you two together? Who would have thought."

"Tobi can't help Naruto study. They'll just always end up having sex." Itachi said.

"Itachi- you're not helping!" Tobi yelled.

Itachi just smirked evily.

Tobi sighed. "Anyways, Minato-san, I hope you can approve of our relationship."

Minato smiled. "Well my son approved of mine and I can definitely approve of yours. He's never had an actual boyfriend before except one so I think I can trust him and you."

"You had a boyfriend?" Tobi asked curious.

"Well...yeah. It was very short though. Not that serious." Naruto said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Who?" Tobi asked.

"His name's Gaara." Sasuke answered. "You two are close friends now right?" He asked Naruto.

"Yeah. We're really good friends now. And we have sex occasionally but we don't have real feelings for each other."

"That's good." Tobi put his arm around Naruto's waist. "Cause you're mine."

Naruto blushed and smiled. "Yeah yeah- you too."

"Ugh... too much love in one day." Sasuke groaned.

"Well you two don't have school today and I can take a day off from work. What would you like to do?"

"Hm...Well we can..." Naruto was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Minato got up and went to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Minato-san, it's me Deidara."

"Ah- hello. Why do you call so early in the morning?"

"Well, you know how me and Sasori are cops right?"

"Yes. I do."

"Well...I just found out that one of the guys we keep in a prison that's near us is named Madara. Uchiha Madara."

Minato's eyes widened. "Oh... is that so? I thought I put him in a further one."

"Yes. But he just got transferred to one in this city because the other one was too full. Anyways, I'm in charge of them as well as my other duties. He told me something to tell Sasuke."

"What was it?"

"He wants to see him." Deidara said those words which made Minato frown.

"What?"

"He said he wanted to see Sasuke one last time. He's sentenced to prison for 150 years but he wants to see Sasuke at least once. I don't know why. I told him that Sasuke probably wouldn't want that but he insisted on it. I just decided to tell you and ask if I should let him see Sasuke." Deidara asked.

"Thanks for telling me about this first... I don't know though. It's not my decision although I really don't want him to truthfully. I'll talk to him about it." Minato spoke quietly as to not let the others hear.

"Ok. Thanks. Just let me know what he says and I'll visit later."

"Ok. Good bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Minato sighed, putting the phone back in place. He saw that everyone was done eating and were talking about plans of they should do today.

"I think going to the beach would be fun." Naruto said, agreeing with Tobi.

"Ok then I guess that's settled." Kakashi added.

"Sasuke." Minato called in a bit of a serious voice. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I need to speak with you in private."

Itachi lifted a brow. "May I join?" Itachi asked.

"Well... I don't think you should." Minato replied.

"I'm his older brother and I think I have just as much right to know what you need to talk about then he does." Itachi impatiently said.

Minato sighed. "Itachi- this is something that I need to talk about with Sasuke alone. You coming would well... interfere."

Itachi scowled at that comment but Sasuke laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Nii-san. I'll be back soon and tell you." He stood up, gave a reassuring smile, and walked towards the backyard with Minato.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about Minato-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Sit down." Minato gestured towards the seat that surrounded their pool. "Ok...well... Deidara just called." He hesitated.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"He said that your uncle, Madara, just moved to a prison that he's in charge of in this city."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"And he said that Madara wants to see you."

"What?!" Sasuke yelled. "Why? Why does he want to see me?"

"I don't know why but he said he wanted to see you at least once. Just once." Minato replied. "I told Deidara I'd ask you first about it."

Sasuke was silent for a long time. "It's your decision Sasuke. What do you want to do?"

The young Uchiha looked down at the pool before saying, "I...I don't know."

"I don't really want you to because he might bring you bad memories, but if it's going to bring some kind of closure I can understand if you want to." Minato said.

Sasuke sighed. "I want to go because I want to see what he has to say. I do want some kind of closure as well... but I don't think Nii-san would want me to go."

"I think that too." Minato agreed. "But it's your decision Sasuke. However, I think talking to him about it would be the right thing to do as well. I just didn't want him to be here because I didn't want him to answer the question for you. I want you to make the decision based on your own will."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks Minato-san. I will talk to him. I'll let you know my decision later."

Minato nodded back and smiled. "Let's go back inside."

...

When everyone was done with breakfast, they got ready to go the beach. Sasuke didn't want to tell Itachi about it right away since he was a little afraid, so he couldn't but avoid him.

Itachi didn't like being ignored, especially by Sasuke who usually never ignored him.

"Ok- who's riding with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke will ride with me." Itachi pulled on Sasuke's arm towards the car Minato let him borrow. "Alone." He added.

"I-Itachi. Stop it." Sasuke stuttered surprised.

Itachi already threw him in the car and got in himself, driving off.

"Well I guess we'll all just go in my car." Minato murmured.

...

"Itachi- why'd you do that?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"You were ignoring me. Now, I want to know why and what Minato told you that I couldn't listen to. You said you'd tell me right?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah... Ok. Nii-san, please don't get mad when I say this ok?"

Itachi didn't answer.

"Nii-san! Promise me!"

"Fine! I promise. Now hurry up and tell me." Itachi said impatiently.

Sasuke took a breath before saying quickly, "Madara is in a prison in the city and he told Deidara who told Minato-san who told me that he wants to see me." Sasuke held his breath and didn't look at Itachi, afraid of what his expression would be.

At first, Itachi was confused, and then angry but he tried to keep it in. "Ok...I see..." He took a deep breath before continuing through gritted teeth. "And what exactly did you say back?"

"I... I told him I wasn't sure. I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Ok then- I'll tell you this for sure. You're not seeing him." Itachi said simply.

"But nii-san!"

"Sasuke! He raped you! He probably would have killed you too! He ruined your childhood and now you're scarred for life! Don't you get it?! I don't want you to see someone that gave you such bad memories!!" Itachi shouted.

"I know! Ok! I know he did all that! I fucking know already! But that's not the point! I just want some closure!"

"Closure my ass! I'm not letting you see that man just so he could start saying sick stuff to you and scar you again!"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. You're just too unreasonable."

"Am I being unreasonable? I just don't want you to see him! I just care for you!"

"Well I don't need your consent then. Legally, Minato's my guardian so it shouldn't matter what you say." Sasuke yelled back.

That hurt Itachi. "You think my opinion doesn't matter then? I thought I was a part of you now. I guess what I think doesn't matter right?" He said dryly.

Sasuke regretted what he said. "Nii-san...it's not like that. I'm sorry. I..."

"Fine. Just do what you want. I guess we'll be a couple that doesn't talk to each other or ask for help. We'll just each do whatever we want." Itachi drove on in silence. Sasuke couldn't say anything back.

...

After this fight, the atmosphere at the beach was quite...

"Awkward..." Naruto murmured as they all sat in silence.

"Naruto! Let's go play in the water!" Tobi exclaimed, not wanting to be in this aura. He pulled Naruto's wrist along and they went to go play in the water.

"Eh- Minato-san. Let's go and surf." Kakashi said, getting up and grabbing his surfboard. "The waves are low but better than being here." He had some sort of water proof mask around his face along with a wet suit that showed off a lot of his toned muscles. Minato was wearing the same thing.

"Ok." Minato agreed. They both got up and went to surf.

All that was left Itachi and Sasuke, both angry and letting off steam.

Sasuke got up and decided to just take a walk down the beach. He knew Itachi was following a distance behind him, but didn't bother turning around. When he walked a short distance that was close to the original location, he went into the water, swimming way off into the water.

Itachi watched him as he did so.

Sasuke kept on swimming until only his chest was above the water. He felt the waves crash against him and closed his eyes. If there was one thing he loved as a hobby, it was swimming deep in the ocean. It just made him so calm and relaxed.

He felt himself relax a lot more until he felt someone grab his leg and pull him down.

"Ah!"

Itachi jerked up as he saw Sasuke being pulled under so quickly. He quickly dove into the water and ran towards Sasuke, but stopped once he saw two black haired boys jump out, one laughing hysterically.

"Hahahah! Sorry Sasuke! I just couldn't resist!" This black haired boy said. He looked a lot like Sasuke but with hair that was straightly down and just a little, very little bit more paler.

Sasuke at first was mad but laughed too. "It's ok Sai." The two headed out of the water to see Itachi cross his arms looking unhappy.

"He looks exactly like you Sasuke!" Sai exclaimed.

"You should be speaking..." Itachi thought, but he held out his hand. "I'm Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Also his lover."

Sai was surprised at first, but smiled. "My name is Sai. I'm one of Sasuke's classmates. Nice to meet you. I didn't think Sasuke had it in him to get such a handsome lover."

Sasuke slightly blushed. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here swimming with my boyfriend." Sai replied.

"Who is it this time?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes.

"No this is real this time... He's not just a play mate or a quick fling. I really like him. Love him maybe."

"Really? Who is it then?" Sasuke was curious as to who was able to make this player really love him.

"Ahh!!" All three heads turned towards the water and saw Naruto's head bobbing up and down.

Tobi was already swimming towards him and Minato was too, but his head came back up along with someone else with wild red hair, a tattoo on his forehead that read 'Love' and very green eyes that you could see even from a distance.

He was silently chuckling as Naruto strangled him jokingly.

"There he is." Sai said laughing.

"Wait- don't tell me Gaara's your...?" Sasuke trailed off.

"Yup. He's hot huh?" Sai smiled.

Sasuke just shook his head and laughed. "So many strange pairings eh?" He muttered to himself.

Sai ran off towards Naruto and Gaara. Sasuke looked at Itachi and then looked back down. He then ran towards them as well.

Itachi sighed.

...

It was night time and the sun was gone. Minato and Kakashi created a fire where everyone, including Gaara and Sai were around.

"So you were with Naruto eh?" Tobi asked Gaara.

"Yeah- very short though." Gaara replied.

"Hm..." Tobi frowned and looked at Naruto. "How could you choose him and then choose me?!" Tobi exclaimed. "He's nothing like me!"

Naruto laughed. "Well maybe he was mistake... or maybe you were." He said teasingly.

"Whaaat!" Tobi pouted and wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly. "Quiet... it's too late. I'm not letting you go so easily."

Naruto laughed and kissed Tobi on the cheek.

Sasuke got up and decided to take a walk down the shore. Itachi sighed and went with him.

"We need to talk." Itachi said as they walked by each other.

"I know." Sasuke sighed and sat down. Itachi sat down next to him.

Once they were comfortable with the water hitting just their feet, Itachi said first, "I was wrong to yell at you and make the decision for you on my own. I'm sorry otouto. It's just... I sometimes forget you're not 6 anymore and I can't do everything for you."

"I understand. It's hard seeing me as a 7 year old one year and 8 years later see me as a sexually active 15 year old." Sasuke replied.

Itachi laughed. "Well I guess I'll just have to get used to it. Anyways, Sasuke, you tell me- do you really want to see Madara again?"

Sasuke hesitated before nodding his head. "I thought about it and I decided I did. I just want some closure Itachi. I need to know what he wants to tell me and if I don't do this, I know I'm going to regret it later on. Please... understand. I have to do this." Sasuke had his eyes shut tight, afraid Itachi would be mad.

Itachi sighed and smiled. He pulled Sasuke's head towards his chest and kissed the top of it.

"I do understand. I don't want you to have any regrets because of me. I'll let you go, but I'll be with you the whole time." Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks nii-san." Itachi got up and held out his hand. "Let's go."

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smiled gently. "For a swim."

The two went inside the water with their swimming suits and held each other tightly in the cold water. "Nii-san...ah..." Sasuke felt Itachi suck on his neck and hold onto him tightly in the water.

"Can we do it here Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Fine...but quickly.." Sasuke moaned. Itachi held Sasuke against a huge boulder in the ocean and took off his swim suit half way. He lifted up his legs and put them around his waist.

"No prep... just hurry." Sasuke said needily.

Itachi kissed him hard as he thrust inside him. "Mmm! Ah!" Sasuke moaned out in pain and pleasure as he felt Itachi deep inside him in the water. "Nii-san...ah..hah..." Their breathing became harder and their pace continued to increase.

"Ah..ah...nii-san...more..harder..." Sasuke jerked up as he felt his prostate being hit.

The waves crashed into them but they just continued their love making.

"Haha! Stop! Ah!!" They heard a girl laughing and screaming on top of the boulder they were on.

"Come here you." A guy said, making the girl laugh.

Itachi covered Sasuke's mouth with his hand and thrusted in deeper and harder.

"Mmm!" The waves were able to drown out Sasuke's covered moans, but the excitement made him almost near the climax.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm...!!" Sasuke jerked up and gasped with his mouth wide open as he felt himself cum in the water. He felt the force of it coming out in the water and gasped again as Itachi came onto his prostate. He was in total ecstacy.

Soon, their climax was over and Itachi slowly got out of Sasuke. They rested against the rocks, tired and regaining their strength and breaths.

"Hah..hah..." Sasuke panted hard.

"Is your ass ok?" Itachi asked.

"It's too numb to hurt." Sasuke murmured.

Itachi laughed and apologized. "Sorry sorry. Here." He turned around and let Sasuke get on his back. "I'll carry you back."

"What?! You can't..."

"Just listen to what your aniki says." Itachi retorted. He carried Sasuke tightly and walked out the water.

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. He rested his head on the wet shoulder and sighed, feeling very content

"I really wish time would just freeze and we could be like this forever." Sasuke murmured.

"Time doesn't have to freeze to get that." Itachi replied. "We can be like this forever. Just you and me." Itachi replied. "We will be like this forever otouto." Sasuke smiled.

"That sounds great..."

They got back to the campfire and Naruto smirked.

"You two had water sex huh?! I could just tell!" He said.

"Does it feel better in the water? I've never tried that..." Gaara quietly said.

"Let's go try it!" Sai grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him towards the water.

"Yeah!" Tobi pulled Naruto towards another area of the water.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Wow...I think to other's eyes we would seem like a weird bunch." He murmured.

"Definitely." Kakashi, Itachi, and Minato agreed.

...

_The next day..._

"He's in here." Sasori pointed towards a door where a room was in. The room had a wall that people from the outside could see the people from the inside but not vice versa.

Sasuke swallowed and began feeling a little nervous. He felt Itachi's hand in his and he looked up at him.

Itachi smiled. "I'm ready when you are."

Sasuke nodded and smiled back, feeling a little more relaxed now. Minato opened the door and Sasuke and Itachi stepped inside. Minato did too. He stood in the corner and he had a gun in case. Sasori and Deidara were next to the man who had hand cuffs around his wrists.

The man, who was Madara, looked up. Sasuke's heart beat faster and he suddenly had flashbacks of all the times he was raped and abused.

Itachi held his hand tightly and they both sat down in the seats that were across from Madara.

"Sasuke-kun? Itachi?" Madara said in a raspy voice. He looked at them with eyes that resembled their owns.

Madara then smiled, a true, sincere smile. "I'm glad you're back Itachi... and I'm glad you're back to take care of Sasuke."

Sasuke and Itachi were a bit shocked.

"Yes. I decided to come back for him." Itachi said. "Only to find out the things you did to him." Itachi glared at Madara but didn't make a move to hit him.

"Ah... so you've heard." Madara sighed. "I know. I was cruel to him."

"Not just cruel. You were terrible! I could kill you right now you bastard but I won't for Sasuke's sake!" Itachi growled.

Madara sighed. "I deserve to die... and I will in this prison. But before I do, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't expect that. "What?"

"I'm sorry. Sasuke- I am really sorry. I know you won't forgive me immediately but I had to say it. The reason I did all that to you was because yes, I do have a problem. A big sexual problem. But part of me did it because I wanted to get revenge in a way."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well... your whole family hated me. I was the only Uchiha that nobody loved because I committed adultery 10 years ago with a young high school boy. I knew I was gay but could never tell anyone. I married your aunt because everyone loved her and wanted me to... but I just couldn't love her the way I should. When your family found out what I did and that I was gay, they turned against me. They totally shunned me from their lives and I was devastated. I missed everyone including your parents..." Madara sighed and silently cried.

"I'm terribly sorry... I really am. I knew that all the Uchiha relatives were dead so I decided to take you in and have my revenge through you. I'm sorry Sasuke... I really am. I was wrong...Please... I hope that you can forgive me." Madara stood up and walked towards Sasuke. He went on his knees and took Sasuke's hands in his.

Itachi slightly moved forward but didn't interrupt.

"Please, accept my apology."

Sasuke hesitated. He knew Madara must have felt. He was so trapped all these years trying to hide who he was and because of the way his family treated him, he decided to get revenge. Although he did it in the wrong way, Sasuke knew that Madara was sincere in this apology.

Sasuke smiled and held Madara's hands as well. "I forgive you Uncle Madara. I'll never forget what you did to me and I won't completely every forgive you probably but I do accept your apology and I do forgive you."

Madara smiled back. "Thank you...so much." He turned towards Itachi. "I want to apologize to you too Itachi. I did terrible things towards your brother and that probably caused you pain."

Itachi nodded. "I won't forgive what you did towards my brother but I will accept your apology towards me. I understand how you feel." Itachi did. He knew how it felt to have to hide a secret for so many years. He knew he'd probably do something like that if he was Madara. Madara just cracked and broke having to hide himself like that. Luckily, Itachi was more fortunate then him.

All three got up. "Thank you two. Live well. And I'd appreciate it if you two didn't visit me. I don't deserve it plus I need to be punished."

"We understand." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded.

"Well then good luck you two." Madara saw the way they were holding hands. He smiled. "Hm...live well together."

"You too Uncle Madara." Sasuke said. He and Itachi bowed good bye and headed out the door.

...

_Later during the night..._

"You feeling better now Sasuke?" Itachi asked as the two were in Minato's hot tub together. Sasuke was sitting in his lap and Itachi had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah... A lot...I got my closure." Sasuke smiled.

"That's good." Itachi replied. "I'm glad."

Sasuke leaned his head against Itachi's chest and sighed.

"Well I'm just glad that we could be together through all this." Sasuke said.

"Yup. So many hardships."

"And there's more to come." Sasuke replied.

"Of course." Itachi said. He wrapped his arms tighter around Sasuke and sighed. "But I'll never let you go."

"You better not."

The two laid like that for a long time, just relaxing together, until Itachi brought it up.

"Hey- you're having summer vacation soon right?" He asked.

"Yup. Just one more week."

"Hm...How about we have a vacation? Just the two of us?"

"To where?"

"Where? To my 2nd home of course." Itachi replied.

"You mean...?" Sasuke looked up at him.

"Yes. Let's go take a trip to America."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" Itachi laughed. "I want to show you were I partly grew up."

"I don't know how to speak English." Sasuke replied.

"So? That doesn't matter. I'll be with you at all times... well I have to be. Those American guys love foreigners." Itachi murmured. "Maybe this isn't a good idea..."

"What isn't?" Naruto suddenly asked, jumping into the hot tub with Tobi.

"Itachi wants to go to American for a vacation." Sasuke explained.

"No- why'd you tell!" Itachi scolded.

"Why?"

"America?! Cool! I want to go!" Naruto exclaimed. "Me and Tobi could go together too!"

"Go where?" Minato asked with a plate of snacks, along with Kakashi who had drinks.

"America! Itachi's planning to go with Sasuke and we want to go to!" Tobi answered happily.

"Well if Naruto's going I should go too. I don't want him to be by himself you know." Minato replied, lifting a brow.

"Yes- and I've been to the states. I love it there." Kakashi said. "They have so many wonderful erotic books..."

"Pervert!" Naruto called out.

"And if you're going Itachi, we should go too to uh- protect you guys!" Deidara suddenly said, coming in the tub with his red speedos.

"Yeah. Plus, American guys are hot." Sasori added.

Itachi sighed, rubbing his head in anger. "I knew this would happen..." he murmured.

"Oops... sorry nii-san. But you know- the more the merrier." Sasuke said trying to comfort him.

Itachi just sighed. "Whatever."

"Well we'll have to start planning." Minato cut in.

"Yeah! Me and Sasori will have to take a few days off work." Deidara replied.

"And the..."

Itachi just rolled his eyes and kissed Sasuke. "Well I guess they're coming with us..." He murmured.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you." Sasuke said, kissing him back.

"With sex?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled. "Whatever you want."

* * *

Well that was chapter 10! The next chapter will be in... America!!!

Oh and Gaara/Sai is a weird couple I know but I couldn't think of anything else better. Review please and thanks! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! You must hate me I know for updating soooo late. I hate myself:( But well things have been happening and well I moved and stuff so yea. But here's chapter 11 guys! Enjoy:)

Oh And I have a treat for you MinaNaru lovers out there;)

**WARNING:** There is a sex scene in here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Oi- Get your own bags ya lazy ass!" Deidara yelled towards Tobi.

"Want to get them for me Naru-chan?" Tobi said sweetly to the little blonde.

"Psh- you're the one that's supposed to be stronger." Naruto murmured, but he walked towards his suitcase anyways.

"Why don't I get them instead Naruto?" Kakashi suggested, taking the bag from Naruto with a sweet smile.

"Hey! Don't flirt with him!" Tobi shouted jealously.

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled flritatiously at his sensei. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei. You're so strong and sweet."

"Your welcome Naruto. It's my pleasure since you accepted my relationship with Minato so easily." Kakashi said, grabbing the bag from his hands.

Tobi glared at the two, growling. He ran up to them and grabbed his suitcase and Naruto's bags and Kakashi's all in his arms.

"I'm stronger! Just watch!" He moved one leg at a time in a slow pace, panting and groaning at the weight in his arms.

Naruto and Kakashi laughed.

"So Minato, we're riding in your private jet?" Itachi asked.

"Ah- yes. It's the one right there in the far right corner." Minato replied, pointing to his private jet.

"Hm- so it'll just be us 8 in the plane, alone?" Itachi asked.

"Well there's going to be a pilot." Minato explained. "I didn't want any maids or people like that."

"I think I'm going to like this." Itachi said, smirking. "Over 10 hours in a private plane with a bunch of gay guys..." Itachi shook his head. "Why do I have the feeling something big's going to happen on our trip there?"

Minato laughed. "Itachi- we're.. well we're us. Of course something's going to happen, but I'm sure that'll be nothing compared to what's going to happen when we're actually there."

Itachi laughed as well. "Agreed."

"So Sasuke-kun, how do you like being Itachi's lover?" Sasori asked as they were walking towards the plane with everyone else.

"It's going good." Sasuke answered. "But we get into some arguments since I can be very hot headed sometimes."

Sasori chuckled. "Well Itachi's temperamental too. For one thing, he hates it when his property is touched."

"Yep. He hates it when others flirt or hit on me. He's so jealous. Like just a few nights ago, we fought because he got mad when I came back late from a friend's end of the year party." Sasuke sighed and Sasori just chuckled again.

"Well he just loves you." Sasori said.

"I know. I love him too." Sasuke smiled. "Even if he can be a jealous bastard."

"You're not talking about me are you?" Itachi asked, sneaking up behind Sasuke and wrapping his arms around him. "Cause if you are, I'm going to have to punish that naughty ass of yours."

"In that case, I am talking about you." Sasuke smirked, liking this dirty talking. He twisted his head up and Itachi gave him a deep kiss.

"Aw! I'm so jealous! Why don't we be that affectionate in public Sasori-san?" Deidara asked, wrapping his arms around Sasori's side and trying to kiss him.

"Later baka! Get off me!" Sasori muttered, trying to push Deidara off.

The blonde pouted and Sasori just laughed. He leaned in forward and murmured, "I want to make you desperate for my body. That's all. I'll reward you for being so restrained later." He licked Deidara's ear one before walking faster away with his bags.

Deidara had to use all his strength to not get hard by that, but he couldn't wait to get his hands on that hot red head!

"You think this trip will be fun?" Minato asked as Kakashi walked beside him. They held hands.

"Hm... maybe. We'll see." Kakashi replied.

"Why do I have the feeling it'll be filled with... well... a lot of tears and a lot of sex?" Minato murmured.

Kakashi chuckled. "Ah- Minato, don't worry. Of course there will be a lot of sex between us, but I definitely will not want to see tears in your eyes."

Minato laughed as well. "You're right Kakashi. I'm just worrying too much." He looked back at everyone at sighed. "Yeah...just worrying too much..."

...

Soon, all 8 of the handsome men were on the private jet, getting ready for take off and towards the states.

"I can't wait til we get there! It's going to be so fun! I bet ya the American guys are so hot!!" Naruto exclaimed, showing his huge excitement.

Tobi wrapped his arm around Naruto possessively and pulled him close to him as they sat in their comfortable seat.

"You're not going near any hot American guys." Tobi said strictly, kissing the top of Naruto's head.

"Hmph! I'll do what I want! You're not my daddy!" Naruto said back stubbornly.

"Oh yeah- well then I'll get your daddy. Daddy!!" Tobi yelled, trying to get Minato here. The two childishly glared at each other.

"Daddy!!" Naruto yelled as well.

"Uh- yeah?" Minato asked, walking up to them with Kakashi. "You called?"

"Tell Tobi-san that he can't tell me what to do!" Naruto complained, getting up and walking towards Minato, holding onto his arm with a pout.

"Um- well...I guess he can't but what did he tell you to do?" Minato asked, confused.

"He says I can't go near any hot American guys!" Naruto murmured.

"So you want to cheat on me?" Tobi asked, getting up as well.

"No! You're probably going to want to do perverted stuff with them too! I know you had American sex buddies!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok I did but...ugh..." Tobi walked up to Naruto. "I'm sorry babe but I love you and I'm a possessive person. But I think we can be very... liberal on this trip." He smirked. "I'll let it be fun."

Naruto smiled. "Cool!"

"Uh- not too liberal. And use protection." Minato warned.

"Haha- ok dad." Naruto cuddled into his dad's chest and Minato wrapped his arm around him, hugging him tight.

Kakashi and Tobi exchanged glances. They knew these two were always so intimate and close, but they couldn't help but wonder...

"Have you two ever..." Kakashi said, trailing off, not being able to finish the sentence.

"Huh?" Minato and Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"..had sex?" Tobi finished bluntly.

The blondes' blue eyes widened as they both blushed, looking at each other and then at their lovers. They slightly backed up and looked away.

"Um...no...not really...well...kinda..but..." Naruto stuttered, not knowing exactly what to say.

"So you have?!" Tobi exclaimed.

"When?" Kakashi asked. The two weren't really angry, but more shocked and surprised. But Kakashi wasn't as shocked as Tobi.

Minato blushed again and sighed.

"Let's uh... talk about this in a more comfortable place." He escorted them to a private room in this private jet. This room was simple but it did have a big bed.

"Wonder what that's all about." Itachi murmured as he and was sitting next to Sasuke and across Deidara and Sasori.

"Hm- Tobi and Kakashi-sensei must have found out about Minato and Naruto being.. more than just father and son." Sasuke said in an uncaring voice as he got up to walk to the fridge and get some beer.

"They've had sex?!" Deidara asked surprised.

"Hmph- thought so." Sasori said plainly. "Get me a beer too." He added.

Sasuke got him one and walked back. He was about to sit down but Deidara pulled on his hand and made him sit on his lap.

"Wanna sit here instead babe?" He asked flirtatiously.

Itachi scowled and grabbed Sasuke from the blonde, pulling him to his lap.

"He'll be fine here." Itachi growled, glaring at Deidara.

Deidara laughed. He loved to tease Itachi. "Ok- but anytime you want my warmer lap Sasuke just let me know." Deidara winked and Sasori just rolled his eyes, knowing Deidara was just digging his grave.

Sasuke just laughed and cuddled against his nii-san.

"So what about you Sasuke- have you had sex with Minato?" Itachi asked curious. He wouldn't get mad much because he respected and liked Minato.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nah- I've wanted to cus he's like really hot and attractive but I have too much admiration and respect for him to well... make him seem so pedophilic. Since he's done so much for me you know?"

"Hm- are you saying that you don't have admiration and respect for me?" Itachi frowned, squeezing Sasuke's waist tighter.

The younger Uchiha chuckled. "Stop! I do." He gave Itachi a peck on the lip let his head rest against his chest. "Even if you can be a bastard."

Deidara rolled his eyes and cuddled against Sasori who gave him a look.

"You're too big to cuddle against me idiot." Sasori said and looked out the jet's window.

Deidara pouted and acted like a child, crossing his arms and looked away. Sasori secretly smirked.

...

"So like... you two have had sex?" Tobi murmured, still shocked as he stared at his blonde lover.

Naruto slowly nodded, slightly blushing and looking down.

"Like... real sex?" Tobi said slowly, taking it in.

"Yes Tobi-san! Real sex meaning that he put his dick in me and we came! Now are you going to break up with me or what?" Naruto exclaimed. His voice trembled and he felt tears come into his eyes. He really loved Tobi and hoped that he wouldn't break up with him, but he knew he would. Who would want to date someone incestual like him?

Tobi's eyes widened for a sec before he laughed and fell back on the bed, laying against the railings. He smirked and looked towards the two blondes.

Kakashi was chuckling as well. He gave Minato a deep kiss before murmuring, "It's not a big deal... But it's just really well... forbidden."

"And hot." Tobi added. Kakashi agreed, nodding his head. The man in the mask sat next to Tobi and smirked with him at the two.

"So... for not telling me Minato, won't you do me a favor and demonstrate on how exactly you two have sex?" Kakashi asked, lifting a brow.

Minato blushed along with Naruto as they looked at their horny lovers and then at each others.

"Yes Naruto. I would love to see this." Tobi laid back, relaxing as he watched the two, eyeing them each.

Naruto sighed and walked towards his father.

"Well...otou-san, I'm up for it if you are." Naruto murmured.

Minato sighed as well but chuckled. "Of course we'd do this huh?" He then leaned his head down and gave Naruto a warm, deep kiss. You could feel the warmthness of it.

Naruto moaned in the kiss and the two got on the end of the bed with Minato on top of his son.

"O-Otou-san..." Naruto moaned out as Minato slowly took his T-shirt off and sucked on his neck. Naruto thrusted his hips up, feeling his hard on coming on.

They were both getting very turned on especially since they were being watched.

Kakashi and Tobi were watching, paying attention to every detail. Kakashi gasped out and moaned as he felt Tobi's hand sneak into his pants and rub his hard on.

"Wanna jerk each other off?" Tobi said in a low, panting voice as Kakashi never let his eyes go away from the scene.

"Sure." Kakashi reached his hand towards Tobi's erection as they started stroking each others dick while watching two similar looking blondes having sex.

Minato then began sucking on Naruto's nipple and Naruto let his head go back, moaning in pleasure.

"Mmmm...otou-san..."

The way they had sex was... different. It was very gentle and loving. You could tell they loved each other very much, but everyone knew it was just a VERY strong father-son love.

"We haven't done this in so long..." Minato thought in his head secretly. "I kind of missed it..." He took off Naruto's pants and saw the erection trying to poke out of Naruto's boxers.

He smiled and kissed the cloth before taking it off and revealing the full erection before him.

Minato started sucking on the wet, hard length making Naruto jerk his hips up further into his warm mouth and beg for more.

"Ah...o-otou-san...ah..." Naruto moaned out, feeling great pleasure from his father's willing and skillful mouth.

Minato was sucking onto his son's hard dick, wanting to give his most loved one a great, pleasurable feeling.

"Hah...hah..ah..." Naruto bucked his hips upward, Minato not stopping him but just taking him in deeper.

The younger Uzumaki knew he was about to cum soon.

"O-Otou-san...ah...I'm gonna...c-cum..." Naruto warned, feeling the hot feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Minato just smirked and started to suck harder.

Tobi and Kakashi watched this sexy scene as they jerked each other off, their hands moving on each other's dick faster and faster as they heard Naruto's sexy moans and cries.

"Ah...Otou-san...ah..ah..Ah!!" Naruto's hips jerked upwards as he felt his dick squirt out the warm, smooth liquid into his father's willing, swallowing mouth.

Minato swallowed some but kept some in his mouth. Feeling hot and kinky, he crawled towards Tobi who already came hard from seeing Naruto cum. Kakashi did too and watched silently as Minato began kissing Tobi.

Tobi immediately responded to the kiss, at the same time swallowing some of his lover's cum that Minato saved in his mouth for him.

As the two made out, cum and saliva dripping out their mouths, Naruto rested, catching his breath after his intense orgasm. He got turned on a lot though as he saw his father kissing his lover. It didn't make him jealous but more horny. Kakashi felt the same.

The kiss separated and Tobi then turned his head towards Kakashi who still had that mask on. But the gray haired sensei lifted the mask slightly to let his lips show. He then leaned forward, joining Tobi's warm lips that was covered in Naruto's cum and Minato's saliva.

They made out sexily as Naruto and Minato watched, their eyes becoming covered with lust as their lovers were kissing each other in such a heated way.

Tobi and Kakashi's kiss soon ended and Minato continued to make love to his beautiful son.

Minato knew he had to stretch out Naruto since he didn't want to hurt him. He was about to cover his own fingers with saliva but Tobi gently grabbed his hand with his free hand and brought those slim, nice fingers towards his soft lips.

Without a word, Tobi started sucking on Minato's fingers who let him. Tobi sucked on them, covering them with saliva while at the same time stroking Kakashi who was getting wetter and wetter by these erotic scenes.

Minato smiled gently, liking how Tobi wanted to help stretch out his son. He knew that this man was right for Naruto.

Tobi coated them enough and pulled them out slowly. Minato gave him a smile and a nod before turning to stretch Naruto.

Naruto's legs were spread for his dad as Minato slipped in one finger at a time.

"Ah...hah...ah..." Naruto moaned out as the uncomfortable feeling came. That feeling soon became pleasure though as Minato brushed his prostate. "Ah!" His hips jerked up as he felt his dick get even harder and wetter.

Minato stretched him out with three fingers before taking them out and getting his hard length ready at his awaiting entrance.

The older Uzumaki slowly put in his big, hot dick inside the tight, warm heat.

"Ah..." Naruto winced at the pain. He didn't seem like it but he was very sensitive, and Minato knew that. He was always gentle and slow with his son.

Soon, Minato was all the way in. He waited a while before Naruto adjusted, which was just in a few seconds. Naruto nodded and Minato started moving.

"Ah! Ah...hah...hah...d-dad...ah.." Naruto moaned out, feeling himself being thrusted into and filled up by his dad's hard dick.

"Ahh!" Naruto felt his prostate being hit continously, creating a ripple of absolute pleasure for him. "More...ah..hah..there..."

Minato listened to all his son's sexy moans and cries, getting even more turned on.

Tobi and Kakashi were definitely all turned on, hearing Naruto's cries and seeing the way Minato thrust into his son so gently yet fast.

The pace was increasing and so was Kakashi and Tobi's strokes. Kakashi, not being able to help it, leaned in and stroked Naruto's hard dick with his free hand, using his other hand to rub on Tobi's.

Tobi was okay with that and continued stroking Kakashi's dick.

All four men's position was hot and erotic. Their moans and heavy panting filled the room, creating an atmosphere full of sex, lust, and more sex.

Minato thrust into Naruto faster and harder, knowing they were both going to cum soon.

"Ah...ah! O-Otou-san...I'm gonna...c-cum.." Naruto warned, feeling himself about to cum for the second time.

Minato moved faster and faster, hitting Naruto's prostate and feeling himself on the edge.

"Ah..ah..AH!!" Naruto jerked up as he felt himself cum into Kakashi's hand. His whole body trembled as he had his pleasureable orgasm. It was long and blissful. He soon felt some warm liquid go on his face and chest and was a bit surprised. He saw that Kakashi came onto him since apparently, his manhood was facing him as Tobi stroked him.

Minato saw the cum go on Naruto's face and after a thrust, he came hard from the erotic scene. Naruto felt his dad's cum squirt onto his prostate, once again trembling in absolute pleasure.

Tobi came just from seeing Minato cum inside Naruto and the looks on both their faces. The room was filled with every man's moan and groan as their orgasm ripped throughout their bodies.

Soon, everyone was tired and satisfied as they laid on that huge bed, breathing hard and tryinkg to catch their breath.

Tobi was the first one to regain his energy. "Well...thanks...for that great scene." Tobi sat up more and smiled. "It was probably the most sexiest thing I've ever seen in my whole life. Waayyyy better than any gay porn films I've ever seen too."

Minato and Naruto both blushed, a bit embarrassed but maybe a bit flattered as well.

Naruto crawled towards Tobi and sat with his back to his chest. Tobi wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him close.

"Thanks Tobi... I'm glad you're not mad."

Tobi chuckled, kissing the top of Naruto's blonde head.

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Minato's waist and the two kissed for a while. They didn't have to say anything and just rested in each others warms.

Even if no words were said, a feeling of absolute love was spread out the room from friend to friend love, father to son love, and lover to lover love.

...

While that was happening, in the next room was seated four young males who were all sitting down. Some were blushing and others were just getting turned on.

"That's Naruto's voice right?" Deidara wanted to make sure.

"Yup." Sasuke muttered, facing away and blushing more as he heard Minato's groan.

"Hm... So I'm guessing they're having a foursome or something." Sasori said casually, seeming like he didn't care.

Itachi nodded, wanting to have sex with Sasuke right then and there.

"Yeah... I'm guessing they are..." Itachi gave his lover a lusty look and took the beer from Sasuke's hand, setting it aside. He got up and pulled Sasuke up with him.

"Let's uh... go somewhere private Sasuke." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke smirked back and walked with him but looked back. "You two wanna come?" Sasuke asked, giving a suggestive smirk.

Deidara wanted to but Sasori shook his head. "Nah. We'll pass." Sasori said.

"Oh come on Sasori! Please?"

"You go ahead if you want Deidara but don't blame me if I do the same one day... without you involved." Deidara certainly didn't want that so he just shook his head.

"No thanks..." He muttered.

Sasuke shrugged and followed after Itachi to another private room they could find.

"Why can't we?" Deidara asked, pouting.

Sasori smirked at him. "Deidara... I don't want to have a foursome."

"Why? It's very kinky and probably twice the pleasure! Plus we've done it before too!" Deidara whined.

Sasori leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Cause- I don't want to have a foursome. I want to have... an eightsome."

Deidara's eyes widened. "Wh-What?! Seriously? With them?" Deidara gasped, pointing to the room where four men were currently being busy.

Sasori nodded slowly with a lusty look in his eyes. "And I'll make sure it happens in this vacation...So just wait for it." Sasori leaned against his window and closed his eyes.

Deidara blushed and smirked, thinking his lover was so sexy and awesome. "Wow...all eight of us... in the same room...having sex...together..." Deidara was getting turned on by just the thought. "That also means there'll be eight hot, wet dicks..." He couldn't wait.

...

"Sasuke- hey otouto. Wake up."

"Mmm...What?" Sasuke slowly woke up, opening his eyes and feeling a soft blanket around him.

"We're here. Get dressed."

"What? Already?" Sasuke sat up and looked around, seeing the inside of the room that was in the jet.

"Yeah. I'll wait for you outside the room with your bags." Itachi smirked at him before walking out.

Sasuke yawned and wondered how the outside would look like. He got dressed and was about to walk out until he realized that there was a window right next to him with curtains. He wondered if he should look through but decided he wanted to look outside with Itachi beside him.

He walked past the covered window and walked outside where Itachi was carrying some bags. Sasuke got his bags and they walked towards the exit of the jet.

Minato and Kakashi were already out along with Deidara and Sasori.

"Ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked, patting his best friend's back.

Sasuke nodded. "Yup."

The rest stepped out the plane and down the path leading to the floor.

Sasuke looked around with his bags in his hands.

He couldn't believe how different this place felt. He saw Americans all over the place. Everything he heard was in English and even the air felt a lot different.

He kind of wished he spoke fluent English but he didn't. Good thing his brother, Tobi, Kakashi, Minato, Deidara, and Sasori all spoke fluent English.

Sasuke felt someone gently grab his hand. He looked up and saw Itachi, smiling at him. His smile made all his worried vanish.

"Otouto- don't be nervous. I'll be with you the whole time."

Sasuke smiled back as Itachi gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know. Thanks nii-san." The two walked forward together.

Itachi and Sasuke walked through with the group holding hands.

Deidara had his arm around Sasori, and glaring at any guys that dared to give lusty looks to Sasori, who was very sexy to everyone's eyes, Deidara thought.

Kakashi and Minato were less open and walked with no physical contact, although they walked close to each other.

Tobi and Naruto weren't shy at all. Tobi had his arm around Naruto's waist, putting him closely to him. They chatted away with each other.

"Wow- the guys here are pretty good looking." Naruto said, eyeing some hot blondes.

"Hmph- not as good looking as me." Tobi said, squeezing Naruto tighter to him. Naruto was considered a blonde beauty that both guys and girls fall for. Tobi knew that and did not want to loose him over one trip in America.

All 8 of the males were absolutely gorgeous and beautiful. People couldn't help but stare at them as they passed by, walking through the crowd. They would even move for them, but a lot stared at them strangely wondering if they were all really gay or maybe it was the way of Japanese guys to act so... intimate?

Kakashi was also getting a lot of eyes with his mask on his face and his silver hair which usually is on old men, yet he was very young looking.

"So where are we going to be at?" Sasuke asked, wondering they rented a hotel or something.

"We're staying a one of the finest hotels in San Francisco which is just an hour away by car." Minato replied.

"San Francisco? I'm sure I've heard of that place. Do we get to cross that really huge bridge that's red?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"The Golden Gate Bridge? Of course!" Tobi said.

"No- the bridge is red." Naruto argued, making it seem like Tobi was dumb. "Not golden."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hit his blonde friend over the head. "Baka." He murmured.

"What?" Naruto said, looking at everyone staring at him like an idiot.

"Anyways," Kakashi said, trying to change the subject. "You two," He pointed and Sasuke and Naruto. "Should never go off alone."

"Kakashi's right. You are the only ones that don't speak English well so you guys have to always have one of us with you if you go out alone alright?" Minato said protectively.

"Yeah yeah. We know." Naruto said carelessly.

"Otouto- you have to be careful. America's not how it seems in the photos. It has a lot of dark sides and I don't want you to get hurt in them."

Sasuke smiled at his worried brother and lover. "Don't worry nii-san. I'll be alright. Besides, I'll be with you probably the whole time since this is our vacation right?"

Itachi chuckled. "You're right. It is our vacation, and I'll make it fun for you- in more ways than one."

Sasuke blushed and smirked at the hidden meaning.

The 8 got into a limo, courtesy of Minato, and started driving towards San Francisco.

"Hey Itachi- I just got a text from Will saying that he and the others will meet us at the cafe in an hour and a half." Tobi said, looking at his phone.

"Ok." Itachi replied.

"Who's Will?" Sasuke and Naruto asked, curious at the American name.

"Will's our friend." Tobi said with a wide smile. "You guys will get to meet him and our other two friends, Blaze and Jason. They were roommates with us at our dorms back in college here. They were also..well.."

"We had sex with them." Itachi said bluntly. "So they were our good friends and our sex buddies."

Sasuke slightly pouted. He hated thinking Itachi having sex with others he didn't know.

"Don't be sad otouto." Itachi half ordered and half said gently. "Our past is our past. It doesn't matter anymore... unless you made someone pregnant. Now that might be a problem."

"You don't have to worry about that nii-san. I seriously can't even imagine myself having sex with a girl... I don't know why but it seems just very... unattractive." Sasuke said. "I guess it's cause I've been doing men my whole life."

"Yeah. I've done a few girls, but I really prefer my cute male ukes." Naruto smirked. "They're just hotter, tighter, and a lot more sexier."

Itachi noticed Sasori's arms being crossed angrily with a small pout.

"Uh- what's wrong Sasori?" Tobi asked, noticing this too.

Sasori just scoffed and glared at Deidara, before turning to look out the window again.

Deidara sighed, rolling his eyes.

"He's just still mad about the time I got this girl pregnant." Deidara explained. "It was freaking 3 years ago Sasori and I was drunk. You know how I am when I'm drunk."

"Ah- I remember that time." Minato reminisced. "Weren't you two still together that time?"

"Deidara- you cheated on Sasori?" Sasuke said, surprised. He remembered that time but he didn't remember if they were together or not.

"I was having a hard time accepting me being gay! I was trying to convince myself I wasn't so I got drunk and fucked one of my old girlfriends." Deidara said, trying to explain the story.

"He had a lot of girlfriends." Sasori put in. He was a jealous type, obviously.

"They're gone though! And that girl that I made pregnant got an abortion anyways and left for like Europe or something! Please Sasori, don't be mad." Deidara put his arm around Sasori's waist. "You know you're the only one for me now."

Sasori rolled his eyes but sighed. "Yeah yeah- I better be."

Deidara grinned and kissed his lover's cheek.

"So what about you Itachi? Had any misfortunes while in America?" Kakashi asked as he was laying on his back with his head in Minato's lap.

"Well I've been gay for practically my whole life since I've never found woman very attractive. I don't think anything really serious happened..." Itachi thought, trailing off as he tried to remember.

"What about Mr. Tattoo man from that club?" Tobi asked, grinning. "The one you had sex without protection and thought you had HIV."

Itachi rolled his eyes, remembering that.

"You had HIV?" Naruto asked shocked.

"No." Itachi sighed. "I was a bit drunk one night and so was this other guy at a club. We had quick sex in the bathroom. I topped him but we forgot to use protection which was stupid of me. I never saw him again after that. The next few days I was dizzy and felt sick so I thought maybe I caught something, like HIV from him."

"But it was just the chicken pox!" Tobi laughed, remembering that time.

"Chicken pox?" Kakashi laughed, thinking how different that was from HIV.

"I must have caught it from some bastard that touched me while dancing in the club." Itachi scowled. "I hated that itchy disease."

"Baka! Be more careful aniki! You could be really dumb sometimes!" Sasuke scolded, hitting his brother lightly over the head.

Itachi smirked and pulled Sasuke onto his lap. Sasuke barely struggled but breathed out.

"Idiot." He muttered.

"What's wrong otouto? Worried?"

"What do you think!? HIV is a serious matter and I don't want you to have it." Sasuke remembered all those times he'd think he'd have those diseases after all those men raped him.

Itachi knew Sasuke was probably thinking about bad memories but he hugged him close. "I'm sorry otouto for doing such careless things. But I've learned my lesson. I won't ever get a disease cause I don't want you to get it from me.. but I don't want to stay away from you either."

Sasuke sighed. "Me too nii-san."

The two acted like lovers as the others just stared and sighed, rolling their eyes.

"We're not like them right?" Naruto asked Tobi.

Tobi shrugged. "Who knows? I don't even know."

Time passed by quickly and soon, the huge limo was on the Golden Gate Bridge heading towards the beautiful land of buildings, art, and more of San Francisco!

"Wooooh! San Francisco baby! We're here!!" Deidara yelled as he stood up on his chair and stuck his body out through the top opening of the car. "Yeah!!"

Cars stared at him, some thinking he's crazy, some thinking he's hot, and others just shouting back cheers.

"Wow! Guys look! The water's so pretty!" Naruto said as he stuck his head through the window and let the sea filled air go on his face.

Itachi smiled as Sasuke looked out the window as well. He was as excited as Naruto, this being his first time in San Francisco, much less the United States. Plus this is the place that Itachi spent a lot of his life in. He wanted to take it all in.

They were off the bridge and into the main part of the city.

"Hellooo San Francisco!!" Deidara exclaimed. He's never been to this place. He's been to other places in the U.S. but not here. And he loved it already.

The blonde pulled Sasori up with him. Sasori sighed but came up anyways.

"Let's give them a show." Deidara held Sasori and gave him a tongue-filled, hot kiss.

"Wooh! Right on man!" An American blonde said to him as they passed by. That dude kissed his boyfriend as well to show his encouragement.

"Haha! Well this place is known for its belief in gay rights." Minato laughed.

Sasuke really liked this place. It seemed so filled with people everywhere and so full of life. He liked how everyone practically walked and it seemed easy to make your way around this place. There were American words everywhere though which he could barely read.

They first went to the hotel and dropped off their stuff. Minato and Kakashi stayed to get some things ready. Minato also had to do some business things here as well, so they decided to meet Itachi and Tobi's friends later.

"Sasuke- be careful of these three guys that you're about to meet." Itachi warned.

"Yeah. They're all gay and very... well you'll see." Tobi warned Naruto.

"Haha! I bet they're hot huh? Do they do it up the ass too? I heard gay Americans don't really have anal sex." Deidara rambled.

"I heard that they do- way more than us Japanese." Sasori stated.

"Haha! They do for sure! Well at least these three do." Tobi exclaimed. "And believe me- the Americans are very good at it."

Deidara smirked. "Hm... Let's find out later."

"Hey- don't think about another guy so fast... think only about me." Sasori muttered in Deidara's ears.

Deidara slightly blushed but grinned happy.

"I'm kind of excited to meet them." Sasuke smiled. "They know 10 years worth of things about you." Sasuke looked at Itachi. "I hope to know more about you through them."

Itachi smiled. "Yeah. But don't get too into my past. Remember, it was before I became yours." Itachi warned.

"Yea. I know."

"We're here." Tobi said as the car stopped in front of a cute, small cafe.

Everyone got out and Tobi got an outside table.

"So, Itachi, who do you think will come first?" Tobi asked.

"I think Will will come first." Itachi answered. "He always has a lot of free time and likes to roam this city fast on that skateboard of his."

"Nah- I think Jason will be first. He's so on time or early and never late. He's always sufficient and stuff so he'll probably be first to come here." Tobi disagreed.

"Well we'll see." Itachi said.

"Bet ya twenty bucks it'll be Jason." Tobi grinned challengingly.

"Deal." Itachi said bluntly.

Soon, everyone could hear what sounded like wheels on the cement floor.

"Hey- it's Will!" Tobi exclaimed. "Darn." He frowned, knowing he lost the bet.

Sasuke tried to look for him through the crowd of people walking on the sidewalk, and saw this very bold guy that he spotted easily.

He had dirty blonde hair that looked shaggy and some sticked out the green hat he was wearing that said, "SF" standing for "San Francisco." He had on blue, ripped up jeans and a white T-shirt that actually said in Japanese, "I LOVE HOT GAYS. NOW LET'S FUCK!" Sasuke grinned at that shirt, as Naruto chuckled at it and Deidara and Sasori smirked.

This guy, whose name was Will, was probably about Itachi and Tobi's height. He was also very toned in his muscles and was greatly handsome in many ways.

"Itachi! Tobi! My Japanese hot gay friends! Wassup?!" He exclaimed, jumping off his skate board and running to hug them.

"Yeah yeah. Nice to see you too. Here ya bastard." Tobi gave Itachi twenty dollars with a pout and a frown.

"Huh?" Will was confused as a hug was not given to him.

Itachi took the twenty with a "Thank you," before turning to his friend and giving him his awaited hug.

"Hey Will." He said with a smile.

"Hey! I missed you two a lot!" He exclaimed.

"We did too." Tobi laughed and hugged Will.

"Really? Cause you didn't seem happy to see me you know?" The blue eyed American said.

"Haha- well that's cause of nothing. Anyways, love the shirt." Tobi said, looking at the shirt.

"Thanks! I got it specially made for this occasion! I knew I'd meet your Japanese friends that didn't know English, so I thought I'd show them this. Unless they're not gay...but then again these four look too hot to not be gay." He smirked at Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, and Deidara who admired his wonderful looks and seemingly great personality.

And they loved the shirt.

"Let's wait for introductions though until the others arrive." Will said. "I think Jason will be here s-"

HONK HONK!!

Everyone turned to see a red sports car coming next to them on the sidewalk.

The car soon stopped right next to them and out came a very neat but very hot looking guy. He wore a black suit unbuttoned and no tie with his collar opened up a bit. He looked very business like yet very hot business like.

You could see his hair was dark, dark brown, almost looking black like Sasuke and Itachi's hair. But his eyes were hidden because of the sunglasses he was wearing. He took them off thought and you could see his beautiful hazel eyes, glistening beneath the sun.

He walked over to them in long, very nice strides, smiling to show off his white, perfect teeth.

"Itachi! Tobi my wonderfully gorgeous and awesome friends! I've missed you!" He gave them each a tight hug.

"And we to you." Itachi smiled, hugging him back. Sasuke and Naruto didn't like not knowing what they were saying, but it was enough to just look at this sexy American man who seemed like one of those famous American actors.

"Jason! Wassup? I see you still strip as a business man!" Tobi exclaimed. For some reason, he talked in Japanese.

"Haha- funny." Jason gave Tobi a little noogie on the head before he looked at Sasuke and Naruto who were confused as to whether he was really a business man or a stripper.

"This idiot was just joking. I'm really a business man- trust me. I have a degree if you want me to show you." Jason said in English.

When he saw that they still didn't understand him, he pointed to Tobi and said, "He's an idiot." In Japanese.

"Ah." Sasuke and Naruto understood with just that, guessing Tobi was just joking. Tobi frowned, not like being called at idiot but was still happy to see Jason.

"Anyways, I'm guessing that this black haired beauty is your lover I suppose?" Jason asked in English to Itachi, gesturing towards Sasuke.

Itachi nodded. "Yes. I'll explain more about introductions later as soon as..."

VROOM!!

Next to them came a speeding, fast black motorcycle that shined beneath the sun. It was loud, nice, and furious.

Sitting on this wonderful piece of art was a man in a black sports jersey, dark bluejeans that were very ripped up, a plain white T-shirt that read in English, "Unless you're hot, gay, male, and have a hella nice ass, don't talk to me." Of course, Sasuke and Naruto couldn't read it. He also wore a necklace with a sharp shark tooth hanging from a leather string. Hanging from his belt loop was, Sasuke noticed, a pair of handcuffs.

"Hm... Is he a police?" Sasuke thought.

You couldn't see his eyes either since a helmet with shades were covering his eyes, but as soon as he took them off all you could look at it was his sparkling, dark green eyes. They seemed like they were just flaring up, and maybe it was an illusion but there was a hint of red in them.

His red hair was long but tied in a pony tail in the back.

He smirked as he saw Itachi and Tobi in view. He got off his bike, putting his keys in his pockets before quickly striding towards them.

As soon as he got to them, he grabbed Itachi's shirt and pulled him towards him, giving him a big, 'welcoming' kiss. The long french kiss went on for a while. Itachi was shocked but knew his friend well enough to know he was an impatient guy, so he let him dominate his mouth for a minute before pushing him away. He didn't want his lover to get too jealous.

The red haired man smirked and was about to grab Tobi to give him his welcoming act but Naruto was already spreading his arms out in front of Tobi, preventing him from making out with him.

"Hm." Blaze lifted a brow, wondering who this blonde beauty was.

Tobi chuckled at his lover and walked around him towards his friend.

"Fashionably late as usual, eh Blaze?" Tobi asked, grinning and lifting a brow.

"Of course. I was caught in traffic but I couldn't miss out on this reunion." Blaze smirked, his dangerous hot smirk. "I fucking missed you two."

"Likewise." Itachi replied.

"Me too!" Tobi smiled.

"Now, time for introductions." Blaze's eyes immediately turned towards the other four he didn't know. They showed immediate interest. "Hm.."

"Do I qualify for the descriptions on your shirt?" Deidara asked in English, smirking at the hot guy.

Blaze smirked back. "Damn right. All of you do."

"Great. My name's Deidara. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Sasori. His lover." Sasori said in a bit of a warning tone. He didn't want this guy to think Deidara was available. But he had to admit this green eyed man was definitely hot.

"Ah- a gay couple. Awesome!" Blaze smirked before turning to Naruto and Sasuke. "And you two are?"

The two didn't know what he said so Jason translated. "He's asking what's your name."

"Oh." Naruto tried to speak English the best he could. He pointed at himself. "Me is Naruto." He grinned widely, proud of himself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at the guy. He didn't really like the way he made out with Itachi, but wasn't all that mad. He knew how to introduce himself in English. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha? Hah- your brother Itachi? Thought so." Blaze grinned. "Wonder if he's better at sex than you."

"I don't think you'll find that out anytime soon." Itachi said in a low tone.

"Aw- overprotective of your little brother Itachi? Cute." Blaze mocked jokingly.

"Ok. Well," Will started. "My name's Will." He held out his hand to Deidara, Sasori, Naruto, and Sasuke who all shook hands with him.

"And my name's Jason." Jason shook hands with them as well.

"My name is Blaze." He grinned. "Nice to meet you sexy dudes."

"The pleasure is all ours." Deidara said in a seducing voice. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Well then, let's all change the scenery and head somewhere else." Will suggested.

"Yeah. Itachi, Tobi- we'll meet you guys at the usual hang out. Hope you still remember where it is." Jason grinned.

"Of course. How can we forget?" Itachi replied.

...

Soon, everyone was gathered at a small but pretty popular gay cafe.

Sasuke was sitting next to Itachi. The older Uchiha secretly put his hand on Sasuke's thigh without letting anyone see.

Sasuke blushed but tried to hide the fact that Itachi's hand was rubbing on his thigh.

"So, Tobi- is the blue eyed blonde your lover?" Blaze asked in English. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't understand but didn't interrupt their conversation.

Tobi grinned and wrapped his arm around Naruto. "Hell yeah Blaze! So you better not touch him without my permission got it? Hands off!" Tobi warned.

Blaze rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah- sure. And Itachi- is your brother gay? I'm guessing he is right?"

Itachi coughed to clear his throat before looking at Blaze, Will, and Jason. "I'm sure that you guys are crazy enough to not care about this, but this guy next to me is my brother and my lover. So, like Tobi said, hands off." Itachi warned, saying this all very bluntly.

"Your lover! Awesome dude! That's so freaking hot man!" Will exclaimed, grinning at Sasuke.

"Is he like your lover lover or just a fuck buddy?" Jason asked curious.

"No- he's my lover." Itachi gave a small smile. "I really love him."

Sasuke heard the word 'love' a lot in English and was guessing that Itachi was probably introducing him as his lover. Itachi also put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders which made it even more obvious.

Blaze lifted a brow. "Ah... so incestual love eh? I admit that is hot." He smirked. "So I guess I can't fuck him Itachi?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. He knew Blaze would ask that. "No... well, we'll see." Itachi said carefully.

Tobi decided to talk more about his American friends to his Japanese friends. "So, guys," He said to Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, and Sasori. "I'll give you a heads up on our history. We were all dorm buddies back in the high school and went to the same college."

"Will majors in art and has won a lot of awards for his drawings." Itachi added. "Jason majors in, obviously, business. He's very good at what he does and right now he's already working for a big company."

"There's no doubt he'll be CEO one day." Tobi said. "And this scary but hot guy here," Tobi gestured towards Blaze. "Majors in, well believe it or not, literature."

"He's written many books and is in the middle of writing a popular series right now." Itachi switched to speaking in English. "By the way Blaze, how's the new book going?"

"Eh- I'm having writer's block lately. I can't think of a good theme for the sex scene I'm working on." Blaze muttered.

"Lemme guess- you write erotic books." Sasori guessed.

Blaze smirked. "Definitely. And there are a lot of perverts in this world, which means a lot of people buying and reading my books."

"Nice." Deidara added.

"Also, there's this producer or something from Hollywood that's asking to make one of my books into a movie. I'm not sure I should take it since the movie will totally ruin my beautiful writing." Blaze said.

"Hey- at least you get to make the sex scenes come to life." Tobi said.

"True... Hm, maybe I will take the deal. But if the guys they choose are ugly, then I'm totally turning it down." Blaze frowned.

"You write gay novels?" Deidara asked.

"Some homo erotic, some not. It depends on the ideas in my head." Blaze explained. "But it's such a pain! My editor's been on my back all week."

"Maybe it's because you're always almost late for the deadline every single time." Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"Almost late. Almost." Blaze emphasized. "Plus your ass is what's keeping me busy hot stuff." Blaze smirked.

Jason blushed but rolled his eyes again at the pervert. "You seduce me Blaze. And I'm busy these days so go to Will more if you need sex."

"Hey- he already does." Will smirked. "And I like it."

"Hah- everyone does." Blaze smirked back.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't know what they were saying, but they could already tell the conversation was very perverted.

"Uh- so they're just talking about how Blaze writes gay, erotic books." Tobi said, trying to simplify the conversation.

"Ok..." Naruto nodded his head.

Jason spoke in Japanese. "So it's nice to meet you guys."

"You speak Japanese well." Naruto replied.

"Thanks. I'm not completely fluent but pretty much close to it. I love Japan a lot." Jason explained.

"Me too!" Naruto smiled.

"And it's nice to meet you too Sasuke-kun. Itachi always talked about you and how cute you were." Jason said to Sasuke.

Sasuke slightly blushed. "Thanks. Nice to meet you too."

"Damn... I wish I could speak Japanese." Will pouted.

"I don't need to speak Japanese. With one look in my eyes, everything is said and understood." Blaze grinned and stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke could see the lust in his eyes. "This guy wants to fuck me huh aniki?" Sasuke asked his brother. He's had enough experience to read lust in people's eyes.

"He wants to fuck everyone here Sasuke." Itachi said.

"That's just how Blaze is." Jason added. "He's a horny, lust filled, sexy, sex maniac. But damn good at writing."

Sasuke chuckled at the description.

"Well, that is how he looks- except the writing part." Sasuke replied.

"True." Naruto agreed.

"Are you guys insulting me? I feel like you are." Blaze asked, getting the vibe.

"Not really. We're just describing you." Jason replied.

"Yeah. He said you were a horny, lust filled, sexy, sex maniac- that's good at writing. Which you are." Tobi added.

"Hah- what a great compliment." Blaze smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"And Will is what you would call a 'skater dude' in this state. He's good at skating

"So," Will grinned and leaned forward on the table. "Itachi, Tobi, when's the party starting?"

Itachi and Tobi smirked.

"Tonight." Itachi replied. "At the club."

"Awesome!" Will exclaimed.

"I can't wait." Jason smiled.

"You two better be available tonight for some hot, wild, rough sex." Blaze warned Itachi and Tobi. "And a lot of it."

"Haha- you know we have lovers now right?" Tobi laughed.

"Yeah yeah- the whole 'commitment' and 'being faithful' thing." Blaze rolled his eyes. "But that doesn't mean you two can't be open and liberal and promiscuous right?"

Itachi sighed. "Well, we'll see how tonight goes."

"Great." Blaze smirked. "Can't wait."

Sasuke lifted a brow, wondering what they were talking about now.

* * *

So I hoped you like that MinaNaru sex scene with Tobi and Kakashi;) Hehe. Review and Thanks!

**READ THIS:** I'm wondering how many chapters I should put in this story. So please give me a number that you would like the number of chapters to be so I have a good idea of what I should write about and stuff. It would help a lot! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey:) I'm not dead. Just busy. I'm moving AGAIN and not only that but school's dogging on me these days. Anyways, I wrote this chapter late at night and I hope I did well: )

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

WARNING: THERE ARE A LOT OF SEX SCENES HERE. WELL ACTUALLY TWO BUT... WELL...HEHE: ) YOU'LL SEE.

* * *

Blaze, Will, and Jason ended up at their hotel room.

"Oh- nice." Will said, looking around the 5 star hotel suite.

"Hey, Itachi- when are we going to meet Minato-san?" Jason asked.

"Right now." Minato said as he walked through the already open door. "Hi. I'm Minato." He was with Kakashi.

Jason grinned. Will smiled. Blaze smirked.

"Nice to meet you." Jason was the first one to introduce himself. "My name's Jason. I'm Itachi's and Tobi's friend." He was able to speak this in Japanese as well.

"Hello." Minato smiled.

Kakashi kind of stepped forward just a bit in front of Minato and smiled behind his mask, although the smile looked a bit... dangerous? Even if it was behind the mask you could still feel it.

"My name's Kakashi. I'm Naruto's sensei and Minato's lover." He shook Will's hand who took it and raised it to his lips surprisingly.

"Hm- you're a protective man. I like that." He kissed Kakashi's hand lightly.

The sensei was probably slightly blushing and Minato got a bit jealous and angry, but knew that Americans tended to be very... physicaly affectionat. But to know these guys were also gay made him just a tad bit uncomfortable all of sudden, especially after seeing those interested eyes they had when he and his lover stepped in the room.

"My name's Will!" The blonde haired skater excitedly said and he rushed towards Minato and Kakashi. "You two are like such a hot pairing it makes me so turned on man!" He exclaimed in English. Of course, Minato and Kakashi heard every word.

"They can understand you Will." Jason said.

"I know! I want them to!" Will grinned widely and shook both their hands. "Seriously- Japanese middle ages are very sexy!"

"Will has a thing for older guys." Tobi stated.

"I do not! I'm just attracted to their ability to look so attractive at an age where most men don't!" Will argued like a child, slightly pouting. He turned back though to the older men.

"Anyways, if you are ever interested in a third party, I'm your man!" Will offered.

"Uh thanks Will. We'll uh- take that into consideration." Kakashi said a bit awkwardly. Minato chuckled at his lover's attempts to be polite at the very straight forward guy.

"My turn." Blaze walked up to them. "My name is Blaze. As you can tell, we're all gay. And I definitely am going to take you guys so I advise for you to talk to each other about being liberal on this trip." Blaze smirked. "Very liberal."

Minato blushed and Kakashi did too, although they weren't surprised. They both knew Itachi's friends would probably be like this. They did have strange friends like Sasori and Deidara.

"Anyways, now that introductions are all done," Tobi interrupted, wanting to go have fun. "Why don't we uh... get ready to leave?" He said all this in English so Naruto and Sasuke couldn't completely understand. He looked at his three friends and Deidara and Sasori. "Why don't you guys all wait downstairs and me and Itachi will uh- have a talk with our little lovers."

"Alright." They left the room and Kakashi and Minato went inside their private room, leaving the four men all alone.

"So uh- where did they go off to?" Naruto asked, curious.

Sasuke saw the look on Tobi's face and it seemed nervous. Itachi's just looked blank and solemn as usual. He was good at not showing his emotions.

"Uh well, they're going to wait downstairs." Tobi was the first one to slowly ease his way into this.

"For what?" Naruto asked curious. Sasuke already started to get the hint and was not that happy but not too mad.

"Well... ummm..." Tobi was hesitating in saying for he was not as blunt as Itachi was.

"We're going to go clubbing with them, and afterwards we're probably going to have sex with them." Itachi said in his straightforward tone.

There was a moment of silence in the room before Naruto sighed loudly.

"Ah... of course you are." He went up to Tobi. "Why can't I go Tobi?" He asked pouting.

Tobi smiled and gave his lover a small hug. "Well, we just want to be alone tonight. As a sort of... reunion."

"Reunion my ass." Sasuke muttered, walked away towards the hotel's couch.

"Sasuke." Itachi said in his usual strict tone. He walked after him and sat on the couch beside him.

It's not that Sasuke was so much as mad nor possessive, but he was well... sensitive.

Itachi knew that after all the things Sasuke has gone through, he would take everything seriously and be very sensitive. Everything small or big hurt him 10 times more than it would to a normal person. Yet he would hide it well, acting like he just didn't care.

"You don't want me to go?" Itachi asked, trying to be a bit more gentler.

"Do you need someone else's dick Itachi? Am I not enough for you? I mean... I understand that's it's been a long time and you guys just want to have fun.. but.." Sasuke trailed off, feeling the tears.

"You have no idea nii-san... no idea how... how scared I am..."

Itachi watched as Sasuke was literally shaking and tears were swelling up in his eyes. His otouto wouldn't look at him.

Itachi thought, "I'm an idiot." He should have known.

The older Uchiha wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held onto him gently.

"Otouto, don't be scared."

"I don't want to lose you nii-san... I don't want to lose you again." Sasuke knew that although he tried to hide it, deep inside his heart and mind, he was constantly, always insecure and scared. No one knew but he was always thinking, "What if he leaves again? What if he likes this place too much to come back?" Sasuke was happier than he's ever been before, but just as scared.

Itachi held onto him a bit tigther now. "Otouto- I won't ever leave you. No matter what I won't."

"What if..."

Itachi cut him off. "No. There are no 'what ifs.' No matter how much I love this place, no matter how much I love my friends, I will always love you the most and nothing, nothing can take me away from you. I'm sorry Sasuke... I'm so sorry for making you so hurt."

Sasuke turned in Itachi's arms and began to hug him as well. He slowly cried but his tears eventually dispersed.

"I just... I just love you too much nii-san."

Itachi smiled. "Me too."

Tobi and Naruto watched them, smiling and admiring their love.

"Hmph- you should show me that you love me that much too." Naruto whispered.

"I do... through sex." Tobi smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes but slightly blushed. "Whatever."

Soon, Sasuke calmed down and they separated from the hug.

"Alright. Go have fun nii-san. I'll uh... be here with Naruto, having fun too." Sasuke said slyly, trying to make his nii-san jealous.

Itachi slightly frowned, uncomfortable, but he knew he couldn't be a hypocrite.

"Fine. You can have fun, but don't," Itachi said with emphasis. "Don't you two go out alone alright?"

"Awwww.. why??" Naruto whined.

"I have to agree with Naruto aniki. I wanted to explore this place as well too." Sasuke said.

Itachi shook his head, along with Tobi.

"No."

"Yah! It's dangerous here!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Psh- whatever." Sasuke muttered.

Itachi knew Sasuke would probably not listen to him.

"Ok. Fine. Otouto- you and Naruto can go out but only if you two stay within the area around the hotel. You can't go out after 7 and..." Itachi smirked. "You have to be with either Minato or Kakashi."

"I veto that last part!!" Naruto complained.

"I veto all of that!" Tobi exclaimed. "Itachi- you really think they won't get lost or anything?"

"Not with Minato and Kakashi with them." Itachi said. "Understand otouto?"

Sasuke sighed. "Mmhm." He muttered.

Itachi walked up to him and gave him a deep kiss.

Sasuke got really into it and was about to respond but Itachi quickly retreated before he could.

"If you want more of that, you'll listen to what I say." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke scowled and blushed, facing away.

"If you want more of that, I better see you by tomorrow afternoon." Naruto warned Tobi.

Tobi smirked. "You will babe."

Soon, Itachi and Tobi left and it was just Naruto and Sasuke left, along with Kakashi and Minato who were alone in their private room.

Naruto was the first one to start watching TV and Sasuke decided to order room service. He ordered some fancy made pizza which he and Naruto shared.

"Argh... nothing on this TV is in Japanese!" Naruto complained as he swtiched throught he channels trying to find something he could understand.

"This is American dobe. Forgot?" Sasuke muttered as he was chewing a deliciosu pizza.

Naruto just groaned and turned the TV off. "I'm sooooo bored!!" He yelled into the ceiling. "Otou-san!"

Kakashi and Minato came out just then, wearing scarves each and grabbing their coat.

"Where are you two going?" Naruto asked as he got up with Sasuke. "I was just about to ask you if we could go out."

Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Well actually, Minato was going to go out to a business associate's house. I was about to ask if you two wanted to go and explore this place."

"Yeah!!" Naruto jumped with joy. "Alright see ya otou-san! Let's go Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi and Minato laughed as Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him to the door. Everyone could tell Kakashi was slightly blushing.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "He's happy." Naruto was probably the only one that didn't know his intimate actions with Kakashi really touched the man more than ever.

The four of them was soon outside the hotel and Minato waved good bye after giving Naruto and Sasuke some American money. He drove off with his driver.

"Alright. So where do you two want to go?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm... let's get something sweet! I wonder if this place has anything good!" Naruto said, walking off with Kakashi and Sasuke close behind.

Many of these American guys, Sasuke noticed, were really good looking, however they also seemed perverse, for they were looking at them three with dirty, lustful looks. Guess they like foreigners.

"Hey! Let's go to that place!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to a little cafe with letters on it he couldn't read, however the sweet dispalys from the windows made it look good enough to eat in.

He was already starting to run inside the store and Kakashi and Sasuke just grinned, shaking their heads. They went inside as well.

"Hm.." Naruto stared at the different sweet cakes and smiled widely. "I want that one!" He pointed to a piece of chocolate cake with a strawberry on top. "And that!" He also pointed to a pretty cupcake.

Kakashi just chuckled and they each bought what they wanted. Sasuke just got a giant cookie and Kakashi got some greentea cake.

As they all sat outside, Kakashi asked, "You two liking this place?"

"Yah! It's really nice!" Naruto exclaimed, biting his cake.

"I like it too." Sasuke agreed.

"Yes. It's crowded but somehow... cozy. What would you two like to do afterwards?"

"Hm... how about-"

"Excuse me?" Naruto was cut off as some random blonde American guy came up to them, Naruto specifically.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused as to what he wanted and said.

Kakashi lifted a brow, slightly frowning. "Do you want something?" He said in a low tone in English.

The blonde glanced at Kakashi but continued staring at Naruto.

"Um- I was wondering, well do you speak English?" He asked Naruto.

"He doesn't. But I'll be happy to translate." Kakashi spoke with fake happiness.

"Okay. Thanks man. Well, can you ask him in your language if he wants, maybe we could like go out or something. I can get his number maybe?" The American kept on smirking at Naruto.

Kakashi frowned through his mask and stood up. He was at least an inch taller than the American, and a lot bigger.

"I'm his guardian and I suggest you get your ass out of here right now before I kick it badly." Kakashi smiled through his mask, although his voice was deadly threatening.

The foreigner's eyes widened and he slowly took a step back. "Uh- yah. Ok... Sorry man." He quickly disappeared form their view.

Kakashi sat back down and Sasuke and Naruto stared at him questioningly, and a bit surprisingly since they could tell he seemed angry.

Kakashi simply just gave them a smile. "He just wanted some of your cake." He went back to eating his sweet.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances and were confused but just shrugged it off and went back to eating.

"Naruto's also in my care, so I will protect him and Sasuke from these pigs." Kakashi thought secretly, having a smile outside but his guard up as well. "I will make Minato proud."

...

"I missed this place!" Tobi exclaimed as he entered a huge club along with Itachi, their foreign friends, Deidara, and Sasori.

"Nice." Deidara smirked as he looked around the crazy place. The lights were just a light, dim blue and there was a DJ up there, putting music on.

Also, there were a lot of people dancing around with each other, but course they were all same sex couples. Well most of them. Because this was, indeed, a gay club, of course.

As soon as these 7 deliciously hot looking men stepped into this overwhelming club, everyone was completely dazzled by their wonderful looks and the atmosphere they had. A lot of the people in the club knew Itachi, Tobi, Will, Jason, and Blaze, however when they all, including Deidara and Sasori, stand together, it was like the whole dim lighted room became bright.

Many gay men were already giving them a lusty looks and licking their lips.

Itachi just smirked. He missed this club a lot. He and his friends tried to go here at least once every two weeks when he used to live here.

"Let's go sit somewhere and get a drink." Jason suggested and they all nodded.

They went to a bar that was part of the club and the bartender, whom was their friend smiled.

"Hey. Nice to see you again Itachi, Tobi." He smiled.

"Hey Leo." Tobi and Itachi greeted.

"What can I get you hot guys today?" He smirked, leaning over the table to flirtatiously talk with them.

"Give me something strong please." Itachi said.

The others took their orders and Leo gave them their drinks.

"I'll pay for this." Will said, giving Leo the money. "A little... welcome back present."

"But it'll be nothing compared to what I'm going to give you later." Blaze smirked.

"Oh we can't wait." Itachi said sarastically, but he was, of course, anticipating for it. Who wouldn't?

...

After Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke ate their sweets, they decided to roam around this place more.

"Hey- how about we go to the bridge?" Kakashi asked. "You two wanna walk across it and back?"

"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Kakashi laughed. "Yah."

"Alright. Cool." Sasuke agreed, also liking the idea.

The three headed towards the San Francisco bridge by Taxi since they didn't really know their place around here.

As soon as they go to the bridge, Naruto started to run on the bridge. "I'm going to run this whole darn thing!" He yelled, taking off.

Sasuke shook his head. "Baka." he murmured, starting to walk.

Kakashi started to walk as well. For some reason, it was very foggy around here and you couldn't see the very top of the bridge, however you could see views from the side and cars passing by.

Kakashi and Sasuke started walking together.

"So Sasuke-kun, I'm really glad you and Naruto like this place." Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah. I can tell." Sasuke slightly grinned.

"Oh. Is my satisfaction evident?" Kakashi slightly blushed under his black mask.

"Not to Naruto. But to a normal person probably." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi chuckled. "Naruto's a very... strange person. But I love him as my son a lot. Same goes for you."

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks. I do too." Kakashi smiled widely. "But yeah. Naruto's weird but I think he was just brought up really well. He had such a... sheltered background." Sasuke said.

Kakashi lifted a brow. "Hm really? I don't know. He's had a pretty hard life as well. Not as... not as hard as yours though but he's had a tough one."

Sasuke lifted a brow too. "Really? Are you referring to his parent's divorce?"

"Well yes, but I'm more referring to probably his mom."

"Naruto doesn't really talk about her a lot. I try not to ask." Sasuke murmured.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't." Kakashi sighed. "Do you know the exact reason they got divorced?"

"No." Sasuke said.

"Well Naruto was around, 5 I suppose." Kakashi started. "At this young age, he saw, more than just a couple of times, his mother in bed with some other guy." Kakashi closed his eyes, shaking his head. "When I think about how he must have felt seeing his own mother having sex with another man, it makes my heart in pain."

"Otou-san never saw?" Sasuke asked, a bit surprised.

"Naruto, after maybe the third time, started crying as he saw his mom. This was always probably after school when someone would drop him off at the house. He would come to say hi to his mom as his dad would be at work and he'd see her." Kakashi sighed again. "Minato always found him in a closet when he came back from work, and then man that woman was having an affair with was gone by then. Naruto was too afraid however to tell him. He was still confused but he somehow knew what his mother was doing was wrong."

This was all new information to Sasuke. He felt a bit pain in his heart as he pictured all this. "Naruto..." He thought in his head.

"Finally, Minato caught them two when he came home early one day. Naruto saw a terrible sight, seeing the naked man trying to beat him up as well as his own mother screaming and slapping Minato. Minato was thankfully stronger and retaliated to the man, but he just slightly yelled at his wife. He was mad at her, I heard, because of making Naruto see all this." Kakashi shook his head silently.

"You know Sasuke-kun. Naruto may seem all happy and strange, but I'd say he's still hurting inside. These memories will stay with him forever. Physical pain is one thing, but mental pain is another. It can be permanent. I'm sure this whole thing was part of a reason that made him gay and even a bit afraid of girls. You'd probably understand that more than anyone." Kakashi said quietly.

Sasuke was just silent. He couldn't believe this. His best friend... experienced that? "Well even if that's not as bad as what I had to go through, it's still pretty fucking bad." Sasuke thought. He felt pain for his friend. "This is probably how Naruto felt when he saw me on that floor, looking dead." Sasuke thought.

"Can I talk to him about this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. If you want, but try not to reopen the wounds. More like... reveal them and heal them." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded.

They continued walking towards almost the end of the bridge.

As they walked, many people were passing by them. People on bikes as well as other walking, and others running as well.

When this one man was jogging past them, for some reason he glanced at Kakashi and when he jogged past him, he stopped. He turned around and yelled, "Hey!"

Kakashi and Sasuke turned around, stopping as well.

"You're Kakashi right? Kakashi... Hatake?" The panting man said, grinning as he pointed at him, trying to remember.

Kakashi lifted a brow. "And you are...?"

The man laughed and started to hug him. "Dude- it's me! Eric Ichishi!" Remember?"

Kakashi stared at his face for a while more and suddenly had a look of remembrance. "Ah- yes! The one who moved to the states in our senior year!"

They both smiled as they hugged and laughed. Eric looked half American and half Japanese. His eyes were hazel with a light tint of green and his skin was pretty white. His hair was slightly spiked up, kind of like Kakashi's but a lot less. He was wearing a white tanktop, running sweat pants, and listening to music, however he had the ear phones out by now.

Sasuke decided to give them their time together and started walking again. He started thinking deeply about what he just learned. "Naruto..? I would have never known... I'm his best friend and yet I didn't know all this." Sasuke felt a bit ashamed of himself.

"What a coincidence this is though man!" Eric exclaimed. He slightly smirked. "I knew I recognized you. Not many people in San Francisco wear masks and have silver hair like you."

Kakashi laughed. "Yeah."

"You still wear it too." Eric referred to the mask. "Hey- I'll walk with you."

They started walking in the direction Kakashi went before. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"Yeah it's fine. We were like almost best buddies in high school! So let's catch up."

Kakashi laughed. "Ok. So what are you doing now?"

"I'm an architect." Eric replied.

"Really?" Kakshi said, deciding it suited him.

"Yup. I'm part of a team that made buildings in Europe and Africa."

Kakashi grinned. "That's great!"

"You?"

"I'm a teacher- in Japan."

"Really? That doesn't seem like you since you're always late and lazy." Eric laughed.

"Well it was either that or becoming a doctor, but I decided that being a teacher, I can get summer vacation so I decided to choose that."

Eric laughed. "So practical. You really didn't change." Kakashi smiled, missing his close friend. "So, are you still into men?"

"Yes I am." Kakashi laughed. "Never intended to not be since high school."

"Same for me." Eric sighed. "That's why I love this place so much. It's very... free."

"Do you miss Japan at all?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Definitely." Eric smiled. "I haven't been back there for over 5 years. I miss it terribly. Has it changed much?"

"No. Still the same." Kakashi answered.

"So how are you doing then? How's your love life? You were always popular with both men and women if I remember correctly."

Kakashi laughed. "Well I'm actually in a relationship. I came here with him. I'll introduce you to him."

Eric smiled yet had this small hint of disappointment in his eyes. "Ah. I can't wait."

"He has a son and an adopted son. I consider them both mines as well, although they're actually my students."

Eric laughed. "Wow. What a coincidence."

They talked and walked towards the end of the bridge where they saw Naruto laying on the floor, panting hard tiredly.

"Did he really run the whole thing?" Kakashi asked as he saw Sasuke standing over him and looking at him like an idiot.

"I don't know." Sasuke muttered and he looked toards him and then towards Eric.

"Hello. My name's Eric Ichishi." Eric smiled widely and took his hand out to shake with Sasuke's. "I'm Kakashi's high school buddy."

"Hello. My name's Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke shook hands with him back and was thinking in his head, "Hm... not that bad looking."

Naruto slowly got up and groaned. "Hm... Where am I?"

"Baka." Sasuke muttered.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, looking towards Eric with a confused face.

"My name's Eric Ichishi. I'm Kakashi's old high school friend." Eric smiled, holding his hand out to Naruto's as well.

Naruto slowly shook his hand and lifted a brow. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto... what relationship did you have with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed, surprised that he sounded suspicious.

"I'm just asking." Naruto slightly glared at Eric.

Eric just slightly smirked. "Oh... we were just friends." He added. "Best friends, of course."

Naruto lifted a brow, not liking the way he said 'best' friends. "He's taken you know? By my dad."

Eric laughed. "Ah.. so you're the son he was talking about just now. You seem like a very loyal son."

"I am. And I'll hurt anyone that hurts anyone I love." Naruto warned. He just didn't like this feeling he was getting from this guy.

"Naruto!" Kakashi sighed. "Anyways, let's start walking back."

"Ugh..." Naruto moaned but sighed and turned around, starting to walk back, deliberately standing next to Kakashi.

Sasuke was a bit concerned as well. He did get the feeling that Eric had more than feelings of friendship with Kakashi, however he didn't care as much as Naruto. He decided to just butt out of this one and let them handle it amongst themselves. He did not want too much drama during this trip. He already knew he'd had enough with Itachi.

...

Laughters were heard from 7 slightly drunk men as they walked inside Jason's house.

"Ah. I missed this house." Tobi said as he looked around.

"Fuck. I can't wait no more. Let's get to a huge ass room and get started." Blaze growled in lust as he strode towards Jason's room with a bottle of beer in his hand.

As soon as they got into the room, Blaze immediately pushed Itachi against the door and started making out with him. He held the bottle of beer in one hand and used the other to feverishly take off Itachi's shirt.

Tobi was already being attacked by Jason and Will was making his moves on Deidara and Sasori, who had no problem with responding.

The room was silent with nothing but the sounds of moans, groans, and loud breathing. The lights were very dim and there was a huge bed in it.

Blaze drank some of his beer and kissed Itachi, letting the other drink some of it from his mouth. The two exchanged beer and saliva with their mouths as they dragged down to the floor. Blaze took off his shirt in the process and was able to unzip Itachi's pants and slip those off as well.

Itachi was... excited. He felt his body become hot. Of course he would fuck Sasuke any day, but he missed having sex with his friends as well.

Will was silently kissing Deidara while at the same time having his hand up Sasori's shirt and playing with his nipples. Sasori moaned and took his shirt off. Will took his own shirt as well as Deidara's off and started unzipping his pants. He quickly slipped those off as Deidara did the same.

"Ah...ah..." Sasori moaned as Will started to take off his briefs and was already sucking on his dick. "Mmm..."

Jason was on top of Tobi, making out with him heatedly while at the same time taking off all their clothes. He started licking Tobi's nipples and slowly went down and down. He reached his hard on and started sucking on as it got harder and harder each second.

"Mmm..." Tobi moaned loudly as he bucked his hips up into his friend's warm mouth.

While sucking him, Jason put two of his fingers in Tobi's mouth, who sucked on it. He covered them with saliva, coating them nicely.

As Will sucked on Sasori's length, Deidara decided to get the beautiful red head ready. He put his fingers in his own mouth and started to suck on them, coating them with saliva. He then slipped them into Sasori's entrance, one by one.

"Ah!" Sasori moaned out loud as he felt this double pleasure taking over him.

Blaze used a different alternative to lubing Itachi up. He put his face in front of Itachi's entrance as Itachi stroked himself, slightly moaning out.

He drank some beer and started to suck on Itachi's hole, using his tongue and lips while at the same time filling the whole up a bit with beer. Itachi's eyes widened as he realized what Blaze was doing.

"Ah! Blaze! Ah.." He didn't hate it though. He hasn't been uke in so long.

Blaze pushed his tongue inside and stretched Itachi out. Itachi just moaned out in absolute pleasure as the cold beer and the warm tongue filled him up. He felt like he could climax right then and there but didn't, wanting more first.

Blaze soon decided it was time.

Jason slipped in his wet fingers inside Tobi's warm, hot hole.

"Ah...J-Jason..." Tobi moaned out as he felt the delight in being uke. He squirmed a bit and reached out to grab his dick, however Jason prevented him from touching it. Instead, he touched it himself while still moving, now three fingers, inside him.

"You're so sexy..." Jason murmured against Tobi's lips as he dominated his tongue.

"Ah..mmm.." Tobi moaned out, accepting that he had to be submissive.

"Do me... at the same time..." Sasori moaned out as he felt fingers moving in him. It was too much for him yet he wanted even more.

"No problem." Will muttered.

Sasori got on his knees and positioned himself above Will's hard, waiting cock.

Deidara watched, getting more and more turned on. He went behind Sasori and felt his cock touch Will's. They both moaned in the process. He grabbed Sasori's hips as Will grabbed Sasori's ass.

"Ah.." Sasori knew this would hurt like hell at first, but he knew the pleasure in the end would definitely be worth it.

"Ah!!" Sasori yelled and felt like he was being torn up at first as he slowly lowered his hips down onto the two large, hot cocks both trying to slowly slide into his heated entrance.

Itachi truthfully didn't like the thought of being submissive and it took him a while to accept the fact that Blaze would never be uke either. Back in college, he loved having sex with Blaze but it was a while before he let the man fuck him, and he realized being the undominant one wasn't so bad, as long as the seme was good.

And Blaze was definitely good.

"Ah!" Itachi felt Blaze's huge hard on slowly slip into him and it hurt at first but when it slowly got all the way in, he felt the pleasure slowly building up. "Mmm...Blaze..."

Blaze smirked and knew it was ready for him to move. He started with a fast pace which only got faster. He was the type, obviously, that liked it rough.

"Ah!" Itachi moaned out, not being ashamed, as he was being thrusted into by a red headed, wild, but hot sex maniac.

"Ah!" Sasori felt the two hot cocks in him and the two gave him a while to adjust, knowing it must hurt.

The heat and the pain gave Sasori a strange, familiar mix of pleasure and he decided he wanted more now.

Instead of asking though, Sasori took the initative to start the movement. He slowly used his knees to bring him up and then slide back down.

"Ah.." Deidara and Will growled as they felt the immense pleasure Sasori was giving them.

Sasori's pace picked up from slow to fast to faster. Will and Deidara helped by thrusting their hips inside.

"AH!!" Sasori felt his prostate being constantly hit on and felt the pleasure go greatly high now. "Ah! Deidara...Will..."

His moans made the two thrust harder.

"Oh fuck.." Tobi moaned out as he felt Jason's cock go into him in a bit of a fast pace.

Jason waited a bit before moving in his good friend. "Ah! Ah!" Tobi felt his prostate being hit and felt ripples of pleasure roar throughout his body.

Tobi heard the moans and groans from everyone else in the room and saw Sasori being fucked with two cocks. He felt more pleasure from those as well as the huge cock thrusting inside him.

"Ah! Ah!" Jason moved faster and faster and leaned over so he could give Tobi a passionate kiss. Their tongues entangled and Tobi wrapped his legs around Jason's hips, wanting, needing more.

"Ah!!" Itachi knew that he was going to reach climax soon as Blaze's pace increased more and more.

Blaze grabbed Itachi's dick and pumped it in time with his fast rythm. He slid his thumb over the tip multiple times, making Itachi closer and closer to the edge.

"Blaze.." Itachi moaned out and closed his eyes. "Ah..ah..more..."

Blaze smirked at his begging and cries. "My pleasure." He started to thrust in faster and faster and knew that even he was about to climax soon as well.

"I'm gonna cum.." Sasori moaned out as he felt the two cocks in him, going faster and faster in. Deidara was sucking on his neck as Will sucked on his nipple.

The pleasure was too much and he felt the orgasm build up.

"I'm gonna...c-cum..."

"Together.." Will whispered as he thrusted in faster and faster along with Deidara.

"Ah...ah...Mmm..hah..." Sasori felt it building up and up...One more thrust and..

"Ah!!" His whole body jerked up as he felt the cum squirt out his own dick in long, giant liquids. It went on not only his fact but Will's stomach.

He then felt the hot liquids fill up, both from two different people. "Ah..." He moaned out as he felt his prostate being swarmed with hot fluids.

Deidara and Will came at the same time inside Sasori, filling him up to the rim.

"J-jason...I'm going..oh fuck..." Tobi felt the thrusts in him, hitting his prostate and knew he was soon going to go over the edge. "Jason...I'm going to cum...ah...ahh..."

"Let it out..." Jason whispered and thrusted in hard three more times before...

"Ah!!!" Tobi's whole body jerked upwards and he felt the hot liquid pour out of him as well as pour in him. He felt the orgasm rip through his body, almost blinding him in pleasure.

Jason came inside him at the same time, filling him up and giving him even more pleasure.

"Blaze...now...I'm going to cum..now..." Itachi warned.

Blaze knew and he thrusted in harder and harder, feeling the hotness in his stomach.

"Ah...ah..AH!!" Itachi's body jerked up as he felt Blaze's hand on his cock as he came, hard.

Blaze came in him soon after as he saw the moan and the look on Itachi's face as he went into his orgasmic state.

Soon, everyone in the room was panting tiredly as their great orgasms ended.

Sasori slowly lifted himself off of Deidara and Will with a slight groan and fell towards the side. Deidara held onto him and let his lover sit on his lap. He held his waist and the two rested against the end of the bed, slowly drifting off. Will smirked and gave Sasori a chaste kiss before getting in the bed and sleeping.

Jason slowly got out of Tobi and gave him a last tongue filled kiss before getting in the bed with Will.

Blaze pulled out of Itachi and gave him a rough, hard kiss.

Itachi moaned in the kiss and slowly sat up, feeling some liquid pour out his ass. "Damn it you were fucking hot." Blaze muttered as he breathed against his good friend. He also got in the bed with Will and Jason.

"You too." Itachi smirked back and slowly stood up. He walked over to Tobi and sat down next to him. Tobi leaned against his best friend and the two decided to rest a bit.

...

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Eric soon got to the hotel and they saw that Minato was not yet back.

"Well in the meanwhile, would you guys like to go out and get dinner? I'll pay." Eric suggested.

"It's fine. I'm not hungry." Naruto muttered, walking towards the couch and sitting down, flipping through the channels on the TV.

Sasuke sighed at his stubborn friend but knew he couldn't leave him. "I think I'll stay here with Naruto." He also wanted to talk to Naruto as well. "You two should go and catch up." Sasuke suggested to Kakashi. "We'll tell Minato where you went if he comes back."

Kakashi lifted a brow and hesitantly nodded. He soon left with Eric but not before saying, "Don't go anywhere by yourselves."

Soon, it was just Naruto and Sasuke alone in the hotel room.

"Naruto." Sasuke said and Naruto turned to him.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke looked into the blonde's deep, abnormally blue eyes. He knew that there was always this hint of sadness in them yet he never bothered with it, knowing Naruto probably didn't want to be asked.

But now, he wanted to be as good of a friend to Naruto as the blonde was to him.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said quietly, in almost a whisper.

Naruto frowned, looking confused. "What? Sorry for what?"

Sasuke leaned forward and gave his best friend a hug. He held him and let Naruto's head bury in his chest. "I'm sorry."

Naruto was slightly shaking by now. He felt as if Sasuke knew everything although he didn't tell him anything.

"Who...who told you?"

"Kakashi-sensei. Naruto... I'm sorry. My whole life, you've done nothing but good to me. You were practically the one that saved me Naruto. I thank you for that so much. And I'm sorry that I couldn't do the same to you." Sasuke felt tears slowly come into his eyes. Naruto felt the same.

"Sasuke. You're my best friend. Just being with you makes me happy and I don't know how I would be right now if I didn't have you with me."

"I know... but you're hurting right? Everyday... you hurt right?" Sasuke said in a small, shaking voice as he felt the pain of his best friend. "Everyday... you remember... that time.'

Naruto was touched at the love Sasuke was showing him and that alone made him break down into Sasuke's warm chest.

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured as he felt the tears pour out. He's cried in his father's chest before but having his best friend with him, crying in his chest, was probably one of the most comforting moments he's ever had.

Sasuke held him tight, letting the blonde cry into him. Letting him pour out his emotions and those trapped thoughts all in his head.

Naruto let it all out and decided that this was what he needed. He also decided he wanted more.

"Fuck me." He whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't hesitate and slowly pushed Naruto back on the couch. The two started making out and heatedly took off their clothes, stripping each other off.

Naruto's tears still came out as all the heat, the pain, the anger just swelled up inside him.

The two were naked in less than a minute and Sasuke already had his fingers in Naruto's hole, preparing him. He wasn't usually the seme for the blonde however sometimes, it happened, but usually when Naruto was drunk or something.

"Ah.." Naruto's eyes were shut tight and he felt the fingers move in him, brushing against his prostate. "Now Sasuke..."

Sasuke took them out as quickly as they went in and already had his cock ready at the entrance. Naruto got ready and winced as he felt it slowly go inside of him.

"Ah...ah... Sasuke..." he moaned out his best friend's name and felt the pleasure build up fast.

The pace in this sexual encounter was fast, was rough, was intense. Sasuke was already thrusting inside Naruto fast and deeply.

"Ah! Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned out and felt the pleasure build up, higher and higher each second. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered out, and felt himself almost reach the edge.

"I'm going to...damn.. I'm going to..." Naruto warned. "Ah...ah...Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled out as he felt his whole body freeze and felt himself orgasm, the hot liquid pouring out on his stomach.

Sasuke came at almost the exact same time, letting out his fluids inside Naruto's hot, awaiting hole.

The two felt their intense, fast orgasm and when it died down, they collapsed on top of one another, panting hard and tiredly.

"Sasuke... thank you..." Naruto murmured as he slowly regained his breath and energy.

"Your welcome Naruto... thank you too." Sasuke smiled and got off his best friend. He gave him a nice, slow kiss and the two just laughed at their unbelievable fast and desperate attempt to have sex and climax quickly.

"That was uncalled for." Sasuke muttered but smiled. He liked it.

"Yeah. Definitely."

The two got up and put on their pants, but before they put on their shirts, Minato came through the door humming and smiling. He took off his coat and lifted a brow as he saw his son half naked and seemingly wet and sweaty, slightly blushed as well.

Anyone could tell that they just had sex.

"Ah... hello." Minato decided to not get too into this and went to the kitchen to get a drink. "Where's the others?" He asked, brushing off the semi-awkward situation.

Naruto and Sasuke also ignored it and finished putting their clothes on.

"Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Will, Blaze, and Jason all went out." Naruto explained. "To have fun and stuff."

"Ah. I see. Catching up huh?" Minato said as he drank some water out of a bottle. He looked around and looked into his room which he shared with Kakashi. "Where's Kakashi?"

"Oh...um... about that..." Sasuke looked towards Naruto and wondered if they should tell him about Eric. It's not that big of a deal to him however it was to Naruto and he knew the blonde would exaggerate it.

"He's-"

The door soon opened with two laughing men coming in. One Kakashi and the other Eric.

Naruto glared at the two and Minato looked from his son, to Sasuke, to Kakashi, and finally to Eric, a man he's never met or seen.

He lifted a brow as he saw Eric's arm around his lover's shoulders in such a familiar, informal way. "Who," Minato thought. "the hell is this?"

Sasuke saw a slight edge come into Minato's eyes and thought in his head, "Oh great."

* * *

Dude I love San Francisco: )

I hope you liked that sex scene with 1...3...7 people! Haha! And the touching scene between Naruto and Sasuke. Also another character came in! What's he gonna cause? Find out in next chapter which will be up for sure but not soon probably, since moving means no computer: ( Anyways thanks for reading and please review! 3


	13. Chapter 13

Hey. I'm really sorry for my late updates. A lot's been going on and well, I don't know what's going to happen anymore. But I want to try and update as much as I can so please forgive me for my lateness in all my stories:( Anyways, here's chapter 13~

Enjoy~

* * *

He lifted a brow as he saw Eric's arm around his lover's shoulders in such a familiar, informal way. "Who," Minato thought. "the hell is this?"

Sasuke saw a slight edge come into Minato's eyes and thought in his head, "Oh great."

Although inside, Minato wasn't at all very ahppy, he hid it and kept a smile on his face, steping towards his lover and his lover's very intimate friend.

"Kakashi, why don't you introduce me to your uh- friend here." He asked with a smile that Sasuke could tell was very much fake.

Kakashi was still smiling through his mask and was oblivious to the fact that there was a tint of hard sliver in Minato's blue eyes.

"Ah- Minato." Kakashi smiled, realizing how everyone was standing in front of him and Eric. "This is my high school friend Eric Ichishi." He introduced.

Eric smiled at Minato and still had his arm around Kakashi's shoulders, which Minato would frequently glance at.

"Yes. We were best of friends back then. Are you, by chance, his lover?" Eric asked, knowing that this blonde man very much wanted to break him and his arm right now, yet he made no movement to move it.

"I am Kakashi's lover, yes." Minato said, clear and loud but with an appropriate posture. He wrapped an arm around Kakashi's waist and pulled the man towards him, giving him a light, chaste kiss through his mask, however it had a firmness to it. It was clear that the blonde man was trying to mark this man as his, and only his right now.

Eric lifted a brow, but didn't say anything, although Kakashi was still unknown to his lover's jealousy and motives. Naruto smirked, liking his father's intentions. "Go dad." Naruto thought in his head.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and minded his own busines. He sat on the couch and sighed, thinking, "I wonder what aniki's doing right now."

...

Itachi laid on the floor, naked and cum and sweat all over his body. Yes, he did face a very pleasurable moment but he was damn tired.

"Ah...Blaze..." He heard Tobi's voice somewhere in the distance, not having enough strength to lift his head up and see where.

Itachi closed his eyes, taking advantage of this free time to rest before the next round from this sexy beast started.

...

"Well I'll be heading back now." Eric said as he got up and was heading towards the door. Minato, with his arm around Kakashi's waist, got up as well and the two walked him to the door.

"Don't trouble yourselves and walk down with me." Eric smiled. Suddenly, the phone rang and Kakashi went to go answer it. "Thank you for the coffee." Eric said.

"Your welcome." Minato smiled back however he still had that warning look in his eyes.

"You know, I get the feeling, Minato-san that you don't seem to like me." Eric said simply, giving a lazy grin.

"And I get the feeling you like Kakashi more than just a friend." Minato replied back. "And I don't like this feeling at all."

Eric laughed. "Well, you may just be right about that." Eric then said in English, "I've been friends with Kakashi for a long time, and I've had all sorts of feelings for him through the years. I won't get rid of them so soon."

Minato replied in English as well. "He's mine." Minato said in a firm tone with a solemn face. "That's final. You will not lay your hands on him or else you'll suffer the consequences. I'm a possessive man, Eric-san, and I've done a lot of bad things in my lifetime. If you touch what's mine, I'm not afraid to get you back." Minato slightly started closing the door.

Eric was just a bit frightened, seeing the look in the blonde man's eyes which would have scared anyone. But he tried his best not to show it. "Well, we'll see about that." Eric replied, smirking.

"Is that a challenge?" Minato said back, smirking back however his eyes looking more dangerous.

"Maybe." Eric replied.

"I'll let you know Eric-san that I always win all my challenges. And I can guarantee you that this one is no exception." Minato gave another wide smile and said, "Let that be a warning to you. Don't touch what's mine. Good night, Eric-san." Minato closed the door and Eric, on the other side, slightly shivered.

"A man with an angel's face but a killer's aura." Eric thought, and he turned, walking away.

"Is Eric gone?" Kakashi came from answering the phone.

"Yes. He just left." Minato said, and walked towards Kakashi. He gave him a long, tongue-filled kiss after slightly lifting up his mask. "I missed you." He murmured.

"What are you talking about? It hasn't even been a day since we saw each other." Kakashi laughed. He gave Minato another chaste kiss and walked towards their room.

"I know, but I just missed you." Minato laughed back and the two started washing up and changing.

"You know, Eric and I were best of friends in high school." Kakashi said as he was changing in the bathroom.

"Really?" Minato muttered, taking off his shirt.

"Yea. I remember high school... I think high school was three of the best years of my life." Kakashi laughed. "It was so fun, being a student. I was pretty popular I would say with both the girls and guys." Kakashi reminisced to himself.

Minato couldn't help but feel just a little hurt from his words. "Hm... I wonder if he'd like to go back to those days... without me." Minato thought. Once he changed into his pajamas, he got under the covers, feeling extremely tired just then.

Kakashi walked out the bathroom, seeing his lover already half asleep in their bed. He smiled and quietly chuckled to himself. "He's so cute." He thought, changing as well and heading into bed. He wrapped his arms around his blonde lover and the two fell asleep, listening to each other's soft breathing.

...

Sasuke got in bed with Naruto, not wanting to sleep alone. Lately, he doesn't feel like sleeping alone lately. It's like now that everything's better, he feels like being lonely is something that's not neccessary.

"You think Tobi and Itachi are having the time of their lives right now?" Sasuke muttered, feeling very tired.

"Of course." Naruto laughed. "But I feel just a little bad for them. Blaze seems really...rough you know?"

"Yeah. He seems like he has a lot of stamina." Sasuke replied.

Naruto chuckled. "But you know... I wouldn't mind."

"Hm? Mind what?" Sasuke asked, yawning.

"You know- getting fucked by him." Naruto smirked. "Well I wouldn't mind getting fucked by any of them. They are hot."

Sasuke thought about it, and he decided he agreed. He did think they were hot and wouldn't mind having sex with them either. He did certainly have feelings of lust for them, but not feelings of love.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I wouldn't mind having sex with them either." Sasuke admitted. "I just wouldn't love them."

Naruto yawned, nodding. "Yeah. Me neither." The blonde turned and wrapped Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes but felt warm anyways in his best friend's arms.

"Good night Sasuke." Naruto murmured.

"Nite Naruto." Sasuke replied.

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto said, "I love you."

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too."

He knew what Naruto meant, and Naruto knew what he meant. They knew that their love for each other was very unique. It wasn't the love they had for Itachi or Tobi or for family but something different. It couldn't be explained, but it didn't matter. It was enough to know it was there, and that it'd always be.

...

The next morning, Itachi woke up, feeling like his whole body was in pain. He was lying on the floor with Tobi next to him. They were wrapped in a blanket and he felt like taking a very long bath.

He groaned a bit and slowly stood up, feeling like his ass was burning in pain. "Damn it... it's been a long time since I've been fucked there." Itachi thought, barely able to walk properly.

Itachi saw that the others were still asleep so he took this time to take a bath. As Itachi filled up the bath with warm water, he gathered his clothes as well, having to search a lot to find them.

Once he was in the bath tub filled with warm water, sighed and relaxed. Taking out his phone, he turned it on since it was off. He saw that it was 6 in the morning.

After taking a nice bath, his ass felt a bit better along with the rest of his sore body. Changed and refreshed, he stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Tobi, Jason, and Will were already awake.

"Where's Deidara and Sasori?" Itachi asked, seeing the two were not present.

"They said they had to go for some business or something." Tobi said tiredly.

Itachi nodded. "Awake?" Itachi asked as he tried to clean up a little.

Will grinned. "That was some night eh?"

"Hell yeah." Tobi groaned. "Damn I feel like crap."

"Of course." Itachi smirked. "Blaze is a sex maniac."

"He sure as a lot of sperm in those balls of his." Jason murmured.

"Always did." Will sighed. "But it was a good night."

Itachi smiled. "Yeah. It was." He agreed, admitting he did feel a lot of pleasure and had fun.

"Hey- Itachi, let's go and make breakfast." Jason said. "Tobi, Will, fix this room up and afterwards, if possible, try and wake up Blaze." Jason ordered.

"Haha- that seems impossible from what I see." Will laughed, seeing Blaze spread out on the bed, naked and seemingly proud.

Jason laughed and headed to the kitchen with Itachi. The two started cooking some rice, soup, eggs, and some other good food to help people from a wild night.

"So," Jason started. "You're with your little brother eh?" He said.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah. I love him. I always have."

"I believe you." Jason sighed. "Itachi, I know that us gays have a lot harder lives than straight people. And I know that you don't give a damn. I don't either, but... he's your brother. I mean-"

"I don't give a damn about that either Jason." Itachi continued. "You know... our parents are both dead. Our uncle's in jail and any other relatives we may have already hate gays a lot, so I'm not about to go to them and try to get them to accept us. There's no point... because Sasuke and I, we're happy the way we are right now. Having the people we have is enough. They've been our real family and they're accepting as well." Itachi looked at Jason seriously but smiled.

"Thanks for worrying about me Jason, but you don't have to. I know that future events are going to do something to me and Sasuke, but I won't get hurt nor will I let him get hurt."

Jason smiled back. "Yeah... guess I was worrying too much eh? I forgot, you're Uchiha Itachi. You'll always get what you want with hard work and you'll never give up."

"Like you right?" Itachi went up to him and wrapped his arm around Jason's waist. "You're all successful now in the business industry I see."

Jason laughed. "Yeah. I love it. The thrill of what I do."

"I'm happy for you." Itachi leaned forward and gave his friend a chaste kiss. "You know, you were always one of my favorites." Itachi smirked.

"We're all your favorites Itachi." Jason said back.

Itachi laughed. "True." He added, "But of course, my most favorite will always be Sasuke."

"Of course." Jason grinned, happy for his friend that's finally found and kept his love.

...

"So, you really love that cute blonde kid?" Will asked Tobi as they were cleaning up the room.

Tobi grinned. "Yup. I love him a lot."

Will laughed. "For sure?"

"100 percent sure." Tobi sighed. "I've never really felt like this for anyone... it's strange really, but I just knew that he was the one you know?"

Will smiled. "Yeah. I'm happy for you Tobi."

"Thanks." Tobi smiled back. "Anyways, how are we going to wake up this cocky guy?" Tobi asked, poking Blaze.

"Well, we can either wake him the boring way or the fun, sexy way." Will smirked.

"Of course, we'll use the fun, sexy way." Tobi smirked back.

The two quietly tied Blaze's hands to the railings of the bed. Will then took liberties on his body and climbed on top. He bit Blaze's lip slightly and licked it. Blaze slowly started to stir awake.

Will then moved his hand down and grabbed Blaze's nice dick. He started to stroke it, up and down. Tobi watched, grinning and chuckling.

"Will...?" Blaze murmured. "Ah.." He moaned as he felt the pleasure of someone rubbing his dick. "Ah..." Blaze started moaning and closing his eyes from the pleasure, his hips jerking up into Will's skillful hand.

"Ah...ah..."

When he was erect and hard, Will pulled his hand away and licked it, getting off Blaze.

"What the fuck? You're just gonna leave it like that?" Blaze yelled, unsatisfied.

"Of course." Will smirked.

"Bastard. You tied my hands too." Blaze murmured, but couldn't help and grin. "Clever. Nice S&M stuff."

"Thanks." Will laughed and untied Blaze's hands.

"You can jerk off yourself right? It'll give you something to do and wake you up completely." Tobi teased and started heading out.

Blaze growled but laughed. "Well, I can't always be the master." He thought, and started to do his business.

...

"Mmm..." Sasuke groaned and felt something heavy on him. He opened his eyes and saw that Naruto had his legs and arms wrapped around him.

He scowled and rolled his eyes, but silently chuckled. He silently got out and looked around, seeing that Itachi wasn't back yet.

"Hm.." He saw that it was already 7 and yawned. "Why can't I ever sleep in?" He thought, seeing Naruto never had a problem with it.

Sasuke took a nice shower and stepped out, feeling hungry all of a sudden. There wasn't really anything to cook in the kitchen and Minato and Kakashi were still sleeping.

"I'll just go out and get some food for all of us." Sasuke thought.

...

After eating breakfast, Itachi and Tobi started heading back to the hotel, along with Blaze who said he had a while before his deadline and could use some fun and fresh ideas.

Will and Jason had to go to work so they couldn't come along.

Itachi didn't want to admit it out loud, thinking it was quite childish, but he wanted to see Sasuke. Really badly. He felt like such a little kid, but he couldn't help his feelings.

"Damn it... I haven't even seem him for no more than a day and I'm already needing him so much." Itachi just smiled to himself though.

Once they got to their hotel room number, Itachi stepped inside and saw that no one was awake yet. "Hm.." He went inside his and Sasuke's room and saw a large lump under the covers. He smiled and walked towards it. He slowly sat next to the person under the covers and lifted it, about to kiss his lover however stopped as he saw the person was no one other than the blonde idiot, Naruto.

He scowled out of slightly jealousy for the blonde being in their bed and anger that Sasuke was still nowhere to be found.

"Get off my lover Itachi!" Tobi teased, walked towards them and said aloud, "Isn't he the cutest thing ever?"

Itachi scoffed and got up, walked towards the bathrooms, kitchen, and all the rooms of the hotel suite, not finding his little brother anywhere. He was starting to get impatient and worried.

"Lost your little puppy Uchiha?" Blaze smirked, seeing his friend quickly trying to find Sasuke everywhere hastily.

Itachi replied with a growl and got his phone out. He called Sasuke but again scowled as he heard his phone ring in the boy's pants which were on the floor.

"Damn it." He hated not knowing where Sasuke was.

"Calm down Itachi. He's probably just out getting laid. No big deal." Tobi teased again.

Itachi glared at him hard, telling him to shut up with his eyes. Tobi backed up smiling. He liked pushing Itachi a bit but knew his limits.

Itachi then knocked on Minato's and Kakashi's room door. "Uzumaki, Hatake, wake up." He said very impatiently. He tried to keep his voice cool though, but it was hard.

Soon, Minato opened the door yawning and muttering, "Itachi? What is it so early in the morning?"

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked, looking inside. "Is he in there?"

Minato lifted a brow and said, "No. He's not."

Itachi decided he was acting a bit too cruel and tried to keep his composure well. He walked out the suite and used the elevator to go down to the lobby and looked around. Finally, he spotted him.

"Sasuke!" He yelled his name out loud out of sudden impulse.

Many people turned heads, looking at him like he was some crazy foreigner. Sasuke turned around as well as he entered the hotel. He saw Itachi there, with his fists by his side. He was breathing hard and had a mixture of anger and relief on his face.

Itachi felt his heart beat for some reason as he finally found Sasuke. Sasuke felt the exact same.

"Strange... the impact Sasuke has on me." Itachi thought, and slowly walked towards his otouto.

Sasuke just stood there. He felt like his feet were just glued to the floor. He couldn't move, but everything inside was. His heart was beating very fast, his blood was swirling wildly, and he felt just a bit shaky.

Itachi soon reached him and grabbed his free hand, the other having his breakfast in it. He pulled Sasuke with him inside the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, Itachi pushed Sasuke against the wall and crashed his lips on the others.

"Mmmm..." Sasuke held the bag in his left hand while using his right to hold Itachi.

The older brother bruised Sasuke's lips and grinded against him. Their breathing increased and became small pants. Their pants started becoming tighter, their tongues tangled wildly, and their movements were violently sexual as well.

But before it got too far and they would have sex in the elevator, Itachi stopped and pulled back a bit. He rested his forehead against the elevator's wall right above Sasuke.

"You...you had me scared." Itachi muttered.

Sasuke frowned, wondering what he meant. "Nii-san...?"

Itachi took a deep breath and smiled. "I was worried you know. No one knew where you were." Itachi chuckled to himself. "You have no idea what kind of impact you have on me Sasuke... Just being away from you for less than 24 hours made me want you bad. I.. I missed you." Itachi didn't know why he didn't have his usual composure.

Sasuke missed Itachi too, but he realized that Itachi was in pain from missing him. He felt... so touched. He felt so happy. So..loved.

Sasuke smiled and looked up, giving Itachi a light kiss. "I missed you too nii-san. But don't worry. I'm ok, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere nii-san." Sasuke gave him a hug and murmured. "I love you...so much."

Itachi smiled, relaxing. He accepted the fact that Sasuke could make him go crazy. "I missed you too otouto."

The two finally got united, although really it wasn't a long time that they were separated.

"Where have you two lovebirds been?" Blaze asked as he was already flirting with Minato and Kakashi was getting mad.

"I was just getting some breakfast." Sasuke said, holding up his bag of breakfast sandwiches that he got from some little café he found near the hotel.

"How'd you get it? I mean, you can't speak English well so…" Naruto asked curiously.

"Some Japanese girls helped me translate." Sasuke replied, taking a sandwich out and starting to eat it. He tossed the bag to Naruto who started eating too.

"Were they cute?" Naruto asked.

Tobi hit him over the head. "Hey!" He slightly pouted.

"Ow!" Naruto said, but smiled. "I was kidding."

"Anyways, what are your guys' plans for today?" Minato asked as he stepped out with Kakashi.

"Where are you two doing?" Naruto teased.

Minato slightly blushed smiling. "We're going to go uh… explore." He said. "Just us two."

"Aw- you don't wanna spend any time with your own son?" Naruto teased again, smirking.

"Nah." Minato joked back.

"Well have fun you two." Blaze said. "Don't use too much energy- I might want to use it for later tonight." Blaze smirked with his devilish teeth and looked at them with lust.

Kakashi scowled, quickly pushing Minato to the door.

"Oh- Itachi, Tobi, watch Naruto and Sasuke carefully today ok?" Minato warned, putting his jacket on.

"Yes yes." Tobi said, smiling back.

"We will." Itachi nodded.

"And don't leave them alone with Blaze." Kakashi warned, and left with Minato.

"Ah… no one trusts me. Just because I'm too hot." Blaze muttered, laying back on the couch.

"I don't think it's because of that." Tobi muttered.

"Anyways, what are we doing today sexy?" Blaze asked Sasuke, looking at him and licking his lips.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't know what he was saying, but he can already tell it was probably something sex-related.

"We're all going to do something together today." Itachi said, emphasizing the 'we.' "And you can join us Blaze, if you want."

Blaze smirked. "Of course."

Tobi said in Japanese to Naruto and Sasuke, "How about we go to the San Francisco Bay Area and go on a boat?"

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up. "I love boats!" He ran to get changed.

"Are you okay with it Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke got sea sick really easily.

"Yea." Sasuke smiled. He still wanted to go. He wanted to spend a lot of time with Itachi.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked, seeing uncertainty in his eyes.

"Yes. I am." Sasuke gave another reassuring smile and walked towards his room to go change as well.

"Do you think Sasori and Deidara would want to go?" Itachi asked.

"I called them but got no answer. They're probably busy." Tobi replied.

"Oh. Alright."

Soon, everyone was ready. They went down to the lobby and was surprised to see Will and Jason coming inside.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you had to go to work." Itachi asked, confused.

"Well Blaze texted us saying you two were going to go on a boat trip. And I decided I can put off some work time because I really need a break too. Plus, my body's too sore to work." Jason explained.

"Yeah. And I don't really have much to do either." Will added. "Anyways, let's go!

…

"This is good." Kakashi said as he was eating some spaghetti in a private room in a fancy restaurant.

"Yes. This restaurant, I heard, is well known for their pasta." Minato smiled and ate as well.

"I'm so glad we came on this trip, Minato." Kakashi smiled.

"Me too."

"You know, since you're so busy and all, we didn't have a lot of time together privately back in Japan. But now that we're on a vacation, it's really nice you know?"

Minato chuckled. "I know. I'm happy to be alone with you too, Kakashi."

…

"Uhh- I believe that we have to work even on a _vacation_." Deidara complained, leaning on the railings of a boat as they headed to Alcatraz Island.

"Get over it." Sasori muttered, feeling the salt water wind against his face. "It's your fault too for being such a 'good cop.'"

"Damn. Just cause we're known for our superior skills as police, these Americans want us to help them on this case. Can't they do this themselves?" Deidara groaned, annoyed. "I wanted to have sex with you…"

Sasori scoffed but smirked at his cute boyfriend. "Hey, this isn't just any case though. It's actually serious. Hey, did you call Minato yet?"

"I thought you did." Deidara muttered.

Sasori rolled his eyes and took his phone out, calling Minato, their…well you can semi-boss in this police force business.

…

As Minato and Kakashi were conversing and laughing and eating, Minato suddenly got a call.

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Minato saw it was Sasori and wondered why he was calling. "Hello?" Minato said.

"Hey Minato-san. Got some bad news." Minato lifted a brow and got up. "I'll be right back." He walked out of their private room and outside.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"Well, the American cops apparently heard of our great skills in the police force, including you, the great and mysterious Great Yellow Flash cop." Sasori sighed. "And they want you, and us, to try and help them right now on this case that recently came up. Some idiots are messing around the Alcatraz prison and are kidnapping people, scaring them, and injure them. The cops found one dead body and are trying to look for them, but when they tried, one cop was found severely injured. They don't want to lose anymore men than they have, and think that we're the best ones to try and help find the unwanted intruders. Me and Deidara are heading over to the island right now, as asked, to try and find these idiots. We could really use your help and the Americans would be 'more than thankful' if you came too."

Minato sighed, rubbing his temples. "Right now?"

"Yes. They said the sooner the better."

"Well are there still tourists and visitors going to the island?" Minato asked.

"The head cop apparently doesn't want to 'scare' the people and are letting visitors still come in. They don't know about what's going on either, but there are a lot of cops surrounding the areas."

Minato sighed again, feeling irritated but knew that this was his job. He didn't want any more people to get hurt or die again either as well.

"Alright. I'll be on the island in about an hour or so. You and Deidara try to start finding these men or investigating the area."

"Alright." Sasori replied, and they hung up.

Minato sighed and walked inside. Kakashi looked up, lifting a brow. He saw Minato's upset frown and knew what was up.

Kakashi sighed. "You have to leave don't you?"

Minato walked towards him and leaned down, kissing his unmasked lips. "I'm sorry honey. I really am. But it's really urgent. I can't explain it fully right now, but I need to leave. I'm really, really sorry."

Kakashi smiled understandingly but was a little disappointed and sad. But he knew Minato had his duties as well, and when he saws it's urgent, it's urgent.

"It's ok. Go ahead. Will I see you tonight?" Kakashi asked.

"Possibly." Minato smiled. "Thanks for understanding. That's why I love you so much."

Kakashi scoffed. "Mmhm. Well I love everything about you."

Minato chuckled. "Of course. Me too." They kissed one last time before Minato left after paying the bill.

Kakashi ate the remains of his food and got up, wondering if he should go back to the apartment or explore by himself. But then he didn't really know the area so well.

"Ah." He got an idea and took out his phone, calling his good friend Eric.

…

"Wow! The ocean here looks a lot different than in Japan!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling the ocean breeze and the sunlight hitting his face.

"Yup." Sasuke agreed. He really liked it here.

"Hey- what's that island over there? It's so small." Naruto asked, pointing out in the ocean.

Jason explained. "That's Alcatraz Island. It's a very famous and historical area that was used for military reasons, mostly for a prison to keep prisoners form the war and other times in captive."

"Ohhh." Naruto nodded his head.

Sasuke was for some reason intrigued by this island and wanted to get closer to it. "I've heard about this place before. Hey, nii-san, can we, you know. Go to it?" Sasuke asked, a bit eagerly.

Itachi lifted a brow, but said, "Yeah. I guess."

"That's a great idea!" Will exclaimed. "Let's go! I haven't been there in a while either. Actually, I've only been there once but I'd love to go there again! It's so… creepy and exciting."

"Are you guys okay with it?" Tobi asked the others.

They all agreed and took a ferry there.

…

"Woah. This island's pretty small but when you're on it, it seems a bit…creepy." Tobi muttered as he saw the old buildings.

"Sasori, Deidara?" An American man came up to them. He was wearing a black suit.

"Yes?" Deidara said.

"I'm Detective Johnson and I'll be helping you on this case." He said. "Well, I'm actually going to be in charge of watching the external areas of the buildings and protecting the visitors, however, I shall tell you where to get started looking for them inside the buildings."

"Oh. So we're supposed to go inside then?" Deidara asked, feeling just a little scared.

"Well, the intruders could be anywhere, but they're most likely inside." Detective Johnson explained. "The buildings are very big and many of the lights don't work as well since it's an old area. They would probably be somewhere in there."

Sasori nodded understanding. "Alright. Do you guys have any clues on how many people are exactly involved in this case?"

"Well, we estimated through a witness and victim that there are probably at least 5 people involved. But we're not completely sure."

"Where was the last area that they attacked someone?" Deidara asked.

"It was near the lighthouse." He gestured towards it. "We usually don't allowed tourists in there, but some high school kids ran off and decided to play around there, however, they ran to us scared and told us what happened."

"I see." Deidara smirked. "I'm actually getting kind of excited for this Sasori. We haven't done such a 'scary, dangerous' case in a while eh?"

"Hm. Yes. Pretty challenging. We could die though."

"I know. But come on, we're us. We can do this." They spoke in Japanese so Johnson didn't understand them.

"Well, we're going to get started then." Deidara said, getting ready.

"Great. Here are your guns." Johnson gave them each two guns, each a walkie-talkie, tracker, map of the buildings, flashlight, and a knife.

"Good luck. Please try to use as least violence as possible but try to catch these guys."

"Got it." Deidara and Sasori put all there weapons on when they heard a familiar voice.

"Alright, so what do we got here?" Minato asked, walking up towards them.

"You're here pretty fast." Deidara said.

"Caught a quick ferry." Minato grinned. "A dangerous one?"

"Yup. Pretty dangerous." Sasori replied. "But nothing we can't handle."

"Ah- are you Japan's Yellow Flash?" Detective Johnson asked.

Minato smiled. "Yes. I am."

Johnson seemed very much in awe. "I've heard a lot about you. I heard you can solve any case quicker than any other person in the police and investigating areas. And that you can shoot a bullet faster and more direct than anyone as well."

"That's how I got my nickname." Minato grinned.

"And the yellow hair probably helped too." Deidara muttered.

"Well, thank you very much for your help." Johnson said, shaking Minato's hand.

"Your welcome. Alright, let's get started." After Minato got his weapons, the three started investigating the light house first.

…

"Hey Eric. Sorry for calling you so suddenly." Kakashi apologized as the two met up at a café."

"It's fine. I'd put off anything to spend time with my best friend." Eric smiled. "Anyways, why aren't you hanging with your lover, Minato-san, today?"

"He got a call from work I guess and had to leave right in the middle of our date." Kakashi explained.

"Aw. Well that sucks. But it seems like he's a busy man eh?"

"Yeah. He's pretty well known in business in Japan." Kakashi said.

"Hm, surprised to hear that you hit it off with such a famous man." Eric teased.

Kakashi laughed, but wondered, "Yeah… wonder why Minato, so high and famous, likes such an average man like me." But he pushed that thought away.

"Anyways, what do you want to do?" Eric asked.

"Hm. Well you live here. What do you think we should do?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm…"

"Oh! Can we go to Alcatraz Island! I read about it many times and I've always wanted to visit the place." Kakashi exclaimed. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" Eric exclaimed back and the two headed over to the San Francisco Bay.

…

"Wow! This feels so good!" Naruto exclaimed as he felt the water hitting his face.

"Woohoo!!" Will yelled as he stood on the railings.

"Get down Will!" Jason scolded.

"Alcatraz Island here we come!" Blaze yelled as well.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Itachi asked his sick looking brother.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sasuke muttered, keeping himself from throwing up.

"We'll be there soon kiddo." Tobi said comfortingly.

"Ok." Sasuke sighed.

Tobi and Itachi left him alone and waited to get to the island.

"I remember coming here once." Tobi said.

"Yeah. It was very… well, strange."

"Yes. I swear I heard strange yells and shouts from inside the buildings." Tobi muttered.

"That's what you said before." Itachi said.

"It's true!" He exclaimed.

Itachi just rolled his eyes at his over imaginative friend. Tobi sighed. "Anyways, Itachi, why do I get the feeling we're going to experience more than just a 'tour' over there?"

Itachi shrugged, but couldn't help feeling the same way. "I don't know. Maybe you're just too imaginative."

Tobi chuckled. "Yeah… let's just say that."

"Anyways, let's just have fun." Itachi said, pushing the feeling away.

"Yup… as Blaze says, Alcatraz Island, here we come."

* * *

Ohhh wonder what's gonna happen next...

I love San Francisco and heard about many things about Alcatraz Island so why not apply it into this story in a very... well you'll see, but it'll be kind of sexual in a way;)

Oh and yes, Alcatraz Island IS real:) ReViEw and ThAnKs:)


End file.
